Love at First Sight
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Ron Weasley is a Muggle, and who happens to move in across the hall but a Miss Hermione Granger. Full of fluff, maybe some angst and those same lovable characters, just in a diff. setting! AU, Complete!
1. Ron Meets Hermione

The day that Ron Weasley met Hermione Granger was an exceptional day indeed, although it began like every other day before it. The sun rose that morning, like it had for the most part of summer, and Ron, however unwillingly, dragged himself out of bed to get ready for work. At this time of the morning his small apartment building situated in Onslow Village in Guildford, Surrey, housing only two other occupants plus one spare unit, was full of the sounds of the morning. The water pipes could be heard making gurgling noises, and Ron could just hear the sound of the radio in the unit above him telling the listener about the morning traffic. The aroma of toast could always be smelt wafting through the upstairs hall where his two neighbours lived, the empty room across the hall downstairs giving Ron the opportunity to be as loud as he wanted, though this was seldom the case. Deciding to skip a shower this morning, leaving his hair to look unkempt, he proceeded to make himself some toast and a coffee, needing the caffeine to get him going or he would never make it through the day.  
>Glancing out the window, he smiled slightly to himself at what looked like a beautiful day. It had been an exceptionally warm summer this year, which Ron loved and hated at the same time as the sun brought out his freckles and made him look like some strange red headed spotted animal. The upside was of course the warm weather, and every second of spare time was spent in the back garden the tenants shared, where Ron usually equipped himself with nothing more than his sunglasses and a beer. Although lately, the only spare time he had was weekends, as his job as at a local cafe making food and serving customers kept him busy for almost ten hours a day, and by the time he got home all he wanted to do was collapse and watch some television. He was the assistant manager and was in charge of things like the ordering and bossing everyone else about, but most of the day was spent cooking in the kitchen, then serving towards closing time.<br>If he was lucky when he got home his favourite show would be on. Though he would never, _ever_ admit it to anyone else, Coronation Street seemed to reel him in and leave him wanting to watch the next episode like no other show had before. His co-workers at the cafe he worked at knew however, because a few of them were of similar age to his Mother and Ron was ashamed to admit that they had regular chats about what was going to happen to what character. His Mother, Molly, had watched it since she was younger and Ron had got hooked from an early age, much to his brothers' amusement. They liked to tease him endlessly, especially if a much loved character in the series died and Ron was there almost sobbing along with his Mother. Shaking his head, and deciding that although he apparently had a rubbish taste in TV shows, he was a much better person than his brothers. Or so he would continue to think. Standing up and depositing his empty mug and plate in the sink, he went into his rather messy bedroom and rooted around for something to wear. Opting for a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, he shoved his feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed his bag from his bed. On the way out towards his front door, a wet nose nudged into his hand and he grinned.

"Alright, Alfie," He said and scratched the Jack Russell Terrier behind his ears. The dog licked his fingers appreciatively and followed Ron to the food bowl. Ron poured some biscuits in, gave the dog one last scratch and took off out the front door.

He was immediately confronted with a deep red two seater couch that for a second seemed to be floating in mid air as if by magic, but on closer inspection, Ron noticed a pair of work boots sticking out from underneath and another man came into view. Ron waited in the door way until both men had put the couch down to open the door and gave them a quick smile.

"Moving day?" He asked them and the first of the men grunted and opened the door to the empty unit across from Ron's. The second man, who had the most chaotic jet black hair Ron had ever seen, rolled his eyes in the direction of the first man and gave a shrug in Ron's direction.  
>"Don't mind him, it's too early for him to be functioning properly yet," He offered in explanation and Ron grinned. "We're moving these in for a friend of ours-she's actually the one who rented this place but she got stuck in classes and can't get here till this afternoon so look who got the job. But I'm a good friend so you'll probably see me around here just as often. The names Harry-Harry Potter."<br>He held out his hand and Ron shook it, returning Harry's smile. It sounded silly even thinking it, but Ron liked the idea of having someone of similar age-well, he looked of similar age-across the hall because although he had friends, they weren't _that _friendly and as hard as it was to make friends at his age, not like when you're at school and your best friend is only that because he sits next to you so it would be much easier if they were frequenting the house across the hall.  
>"I'm Ron. Good to meet you," He replied and the first man announced his return with another grunt. "I'll let you guys get on. I'll be home later so if you need a hand, let me know."<br>"Thanks, we will. See you," Harry replied and Ron waved them off as he exited the building out into the morning sun. Taking a left once out of the front gate, he began the five minute-if that-walk to the cafe where he worked. At the end of the street, he turned out of Rupert Road and into Guildford Park Road and could just see the building in the distance.

He passed familiar sights until he was outside the cafe, its bright yellow fence seeming even brighter in the glare of the sunlight. He smiled at the woman on her way out with a coffee and at the regulars sitting in the window, enjoying the sunshine. Holding the door open for a couple on their way out, Ron waved to the woman behind the counter, June, who was nearing her 60's and was still working 9 hour days. She smiled back and called out a greeting as he came behind the counter and went out the back and into the office just off the kitchen. The owner, and his manager, Cormac McLaggen was possibly the most arrogant person Ron had ever met, and had it not been for the fact that Ron was made assistant manager by the previous owner and had a contract lasting for the next year, he was sure McLaggen would have got rid of him. It was blindingly obvious to everyone, excluding McLaggen himself apparently, that Cormac didn't really want the job and only bought the cafe because he was fired from the local football team for fighting with another member. Word had got round of this, and the reason behind it-that he was so sure of his own abilities, he faked a letter to the other member that he had to leave the team and the team member approached McLaggen leading to a fight-and Ron, June and the other workers were either irritatingly bright and happy towards Cormac, or the opposite, refusing to do much of what he said.

Cormac looked up as Ron entered and offered him the slightest hint of a smile. Ron decided it was too much of a nice day to be moody and gave McLaggen the biggest smile he could muster. After a disgusted look, McLaggen picked up a file on the desk and threw it towards Ron's side of the desk. Ron picked it up and read it through.  
>"Morning," He started, and McLaggen ignored him. "Tinies rung yesterday after you left and wanted the order in for next week. Have you finished it? I'll send it off."<br>"Yes. It's under that mess on your desk," He responded and Ron snorted. His desk contained a laptop, a photo of himself and his family on their holiday to Egypt when he was 13, some pens and a pad of paper. The order he was talking about sat underneath the pad of paper and Ron extracted it.  
>"Thanks, I'll go fax it now," He said, making his way to the other side of the room and beginning to send it. McLaggen then muttered something about a meeting and stormed out as Ron let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in. Cormac irritated him in ways he couldn't describe, and he would like nothing more than to buy him out of the cafe so they wouldn't have to see him again, and Ron would finally own this marvellous business. June popped her head in, breaking into Ron's thoughts.<br>"Sorry love, could you give us a hand? Just got a rush on-apparently Coffee on the Corner down the road had an emergency and closed for the day-we've got all their regulars," She explained and Ron nodded, dropping the files on the desk and following her out. Their other full time barista had arrived, Grace, and she was making coffees like there was no tomorrow.  
>"Morning, Grace," Ron called as he brushed past her and began to serve. "Hi there, can I help you?"<p>

Ten minutes later and they were finally slowing down slightly, with a few people still coming in but the rush that was there before had disappeared. Ron was about to stop serving and leave the girls to it when she walked in.  
>He heard the bell over the door before he saw her, and looked up in anticipation of another rush. What he saw stopped him suddenly, as if the world had simply stopped for the moment while he registered what he was seeing.<br>She was beautiful, that was his first thought. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied up behind her head, though a few strands had fallen loose and hung around her face, framing it brilliantly. She had on a knee length dress, a white one, but she had matched it with colourful shoes and bracelets, making herself look like summer all in one. Her chocolate brown eyes surveyed the cafe, as if she was deciding whether or not to choose this one, and as she looked around, her eyes caught Ron's and for a second, time stood still. She smirked slightly, as if aware of him watching her, and then broke the gaze, moving to the window to claim a table basked in sunlight. Ron continued to watch her, a cloth in hand as he pretended to work. She busied herself sitting down, and looking at the menu of breakfasts, her delicate hands turning the menu over to read the back. He had never seen her in here before, surely he would have remembered such a stunning person, and he was all at once glad that she had chosen to come in today.  
>"Uh-Ron? Hello?" Grace laughed, following his gaze. He turned to face her, sure that there was a dopey look on his face. "Did you hear me? I was just saying that June and I can manage-you can go into the kitchen to help Kieran now."<br>Reluctantly, he nodded, replacing his dopey look with a grin and with a quick glance back at the girl, who had her head on her hands and was looking out the window, he disappeared into the kitchen. When he resurfaced twenty minutes later after prepping the vegetables for their lunches in record time, she had gone and he felt his heart sink slightly.

He had not had many girlfriends. They had employed a girl named Lavender briefly last year, not long after Ron had started at the cafe himself, and she had immediately taken to him. He was flattered, but not really interested until one day they were both stuck working late, doing stock take or some other time consuming task, when she had made a move and Ron surprised them both by not stopping it. They dated for a few months, but it became very clear very soon that Lavender was not the kind of girl Ron wanted to be with. She became incredibly clingy very quickly and when he took her to his sister Ginny's house for dinner one night, she had to leave early due to work commitments and the second she left, he got it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ginny had hissed quietly, although there was no need and Ron realised it was only for effect. The only other people there was her best friend Luna, and Luna's partner Neville. They agreed with Ginny however, and all three of them ganged up on her.  
>"What are you thinking? She's nuts!"<br>"What was she wearing?"  
>"Where did you find her? On the corner of crazy and barking mad?"<br>"I thought she was quite nice, just a little over the top with showing her affection."  
>Ron smiled at Luna but then froze at Ginny's look.<br>"Ron, seriously. Was this a joke?"  
>"No, of course not! We just-hit it off, I don't know. She is a bit clingy, I know. And it's really hard when she wants to snog me all of the time-especially if we're at work-but we have fun together." He desperately tried to defend himself but his sister wasn't having any of it.<br>"Stop kidding yourself."

Thinking back now, he was glad Lavender had come into work crying the following week, saying that she had to move back in with her Mother, who so sadly lived in Scotland, and that she would miss him so much, and could he come with her? He kindly apologized, saying it was probably best if they went their separate ways and moved on. She didn't take it well and almost went to slap him, and possibly would have if Grace hadn't walked into the office asking about missing food. Lavender had left and Ron never saw her again. Since then though, there had been no one. Not that he minded, really. He had his work mates who were good for a drink when he got bored, and he had Alfie to entertain him. Most of the time he spent the days being lazy, or just walking around the village on his days off. He didn't really feel the need for a girlfriend, but of course he was thinking differently after the vision of beauty that had walked in this morning. After a busy lunch rush, McLaggen came back-funny how he was never here for the busy periods-and told Ron to take the rest of the day off as holiday. Ron never really took holidays, as he had nowhere much to go, so took the chance happily, despite Grace's pleas not to leave her with him. It was just past 2pm when he left the cafe, not heading home just yet but walking to the supermarket first to pick up a few things for dinner.

Living on his own had definite advantages and he regularly ate whatever he wanted. Looking at the shelves, he decided on steak and-because he _tried_ to be healthy sometimes-salad too, picking up the smallest amount his conscience would let him get away with. After picking up a bottle of coke-he didn't quite feel like beer tonight-and purchasing his shopping, he made the trip home. The whole walk his mind kept wandering back to the girl in the cafe, and he was hoping that she would make a repeat visit. If only he hadn't been stuck in the kitchen; he could have served her and talked to her. No doubt her voice sounded like heaven, he thought and then shook his head. He mentally berated himself for being so silly, and turned the corner into his street. Up ahead he could see a moving truck outside that he must have missed when he left this morning, and remembering his comment to Harry about helping with the move, he decided to make good on his offer. He turned into his front gate just as someone disappeared through the front door and he ran to catch it before it closed. It was Harry, and he turned at the sound of someone entering the building.

"Oh hey-Ron, isn't it?" He said and Ron nodded. "We're still here, unfortunately. The other bloke helping me had to leave for work so for awhile it was just me."  
>"Do you want a hand?" Ron asked, opening the door to his unit and dumping his bags inside before turning back to Harry who was wiping the sweat of his forehead.<br>"If you don't mind? I've got Hermione here-she's who is moving in to this place-but she isn't the best at helping."  
>"I heard that." A voice came from behind Harry and a girl stepped out next to him, her eyes focused on Harry as she slapped him playfully on the arm. "I'm the best help you've got, Harry Potter-oh, hello"<br>She noticed him standing there and Ron's face must have shown visible shock because she had that same smirk on her face from earlier. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity as Harry looked between the two of them, a look of bewilderment on his face.  
>"It's you, from the cafe in the village, isn't it? I'm Hermione Granger," She said and her voice was exactly as he imagined it; soft and beautiful. Ron managed to regain his composure and nodded a little too vigorously. She giggled softly and Ron thought he might faint right on the spot. He finally found his voice just as Harry shook his head and walked away to find something else to bring inside.<br>"Sorry. My name is Ron. I live just through there." He gestured, his voice coming out all husky and he cleared his throat loudly. "I've offered to help you guys move."  
>If he said it to impress her, he didn't think it really worked. She smiled and Ron's heart leaped, causing him to smile stupidly back. She giggled again and gestured to where Harry was struggling with a side table. Ron rushed over and picked up the other end, helping him move it into the unit.<p>

It was set out the same way as Ron's was. The door opened into the small living area, where they had already set up the couch Ron had seen this morning, along with a TV, bookcase and small coffee table. There was a blanket lying over the back of the couch and a few papers on the table; it was as if she had been living here for years. The kitchen was to the right of the living area, and its bench was covered in boxes. The small dining area came off it and there was a small table with four chairs situated around it. A vase full of daffodils sat on the table and the effect of that plus the couch made this unit seem a lot more inviting than his own. They moved down the hallway, passing the door to the bathroom and laundry and entering the bedroom. Ron tried to look around surreptitiously and caught sight of a huge double bed, the bed side table they had been carrying in matching the dark purples of the bed. They placed it down next to it, and Hermione thanked them both. Harry stood there for a second, catching his breath and Ron tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at Hermione.  
>"Do you guys want a drink?" She offered and they both nodded, following her back out into the kitchen.<br>"You've set this place up really nice." Ron said, attempting to start a conversation; anything to keep this girl in front of him. "And really quickly too."  
>"Yeah, that's only thanks to Harry here, and the idiot this morning from the truck company," She explained and Harry sent her a smile. "It's only a small place though, I guess, so it doesn't take much setting up."<br>Ron nodded in agreement and accepted the water he gave her. Their hands touched as she passed it over and he was sure he felt sparks fly. Hermione avoided his gaze however and moved over to sit next to where Harry had sat down on the couch. Ron stood their awkwardly finishing his drink before walking into the kitchen to put the empty cup in the sink. He walked over to the door, unsure of what to do next.  
>"So is there anything else you want bringing in or...?" He left the question hanging, playing out a scenario in his mind where Harry leaves and Hermione asks him to stay for tea. He pictured them hitting it off, talking about anything and everything but this image quickly disappeared when both Harry and Hermione stood up, Harry's hand on her back as she almost fell backwards again. Ron was sure Harry had said friend this morning, but in that second he knew Hermione was off limits.<br>"No, it's just little things now," Harry said and Hermione stood smiling at him. He averted his eyes, not wanting to get lost in those pools of chocolate, and forced himself to look at Harry. "But thanks for your help with that table."  
>"Oh, no problem at all." Ron replied and made his way to the door, the two of them following. "Well, if you need anything else just let me know."<br>Harry shook his hand and gave him a grin, and Ron chanced a look at Hermione. She had a dazzling smile on and Ron sent a soppy one back.  
>"Thanks, Ron," She said and her voice saying his name almost sent shivers down his spine. "See you."<p>

Back in his own unit, Ron went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror.  
>"Snap out of it," He told himself, and Alfie came trotting into the bathroom, looking up at him.<br>It was obvious there was_ something _between Harry and Hermione, even if they didn't know it themselves. They seemed incredibly close and the way Harry had touched her back seemed too intimate for them to be friends. Maybe that was a good thing, Ron mused, because Hermione didn't seemed too interested in him either. Granted, they had spent all of ten minutes in each others company, but Ron had made a fool of himself with the staring. He sighed and gave up his quest for answers in his reflection and made his way out to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Alfie followed in his wake, desperate for attention. Ron ignored him, and set to work preparing his dinner for one. He looked at the lonely steak cooking in the pan and sighed again, resigning to the fact that he would never, not in a million years, not matter how much he wanted it or tried, get a girl as striking and beautiful as Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you guys think! As I said in the description, they aren't witcheswizards. This is done mostly out of HP, other than the basics of the characters and their families. I hope you liked it! Please let me know. I hope to continue it on anyway, whether people review or not, lol, I just need the time. And Rupert Road is actually a road, I checked on google maps for the area I made them live in because I wanted to get it right, and I spotted that so I had to use it, of course. Did I do okay at adding in the other characters? Please let me know! Thaaaanks!**


	2. The Rat

The next few days passed in a slight blur, and Ron felt as if the weekend couldn't come soon enough. Both Wednesday and Thursday had been busy days due to a local art fair bringing a lot more people to the area and both Ron and Grace had worked all day to ensuring that the customers were served and good was going out. Ron had not seen Hermione since she moved in on Tuesday and if he was honest, he was glad about this. He had no idea what was going on inside his head but he kept imagining scenes where they would bump into each other, become friends, perhaps more. But then if he was _really_ honest with himself, he knew he would not want to settle for 'just friends' and in his eyes, it would be a crime if he wasn't allowed to kiss her whenever he wanted. But all of this thinking was ridiculous, because obviously she was interested in Harry. And why wouldn't she be, he mused. He was a good looking guy, Ron wasn't immature enough to dispute that and he knew her better than Ron did. Indulging in this daydream was only going to cause him to get his hopes up and he couldn't be bothered getting himself involved in something (albeit he was only involved in his mind) that wasn't going to work out.

Friday morning came and as Ron's alarm went off, a frustrated groan escaped from his mouth. He attempted to open his eyes but they seemed to have a mind of their own and fell shut again. Fumbling for his mobile phone on the other side of his double bed, he opened one eye and wrote a quick text to McLaggen explaining that he would be in late, making up some story about having to pick up an order in London. That would give him roughly just under three hours, and satisfied he collapsed back on to the pillow and pulled the blankets tight around him. He could hear the sounds of summer outside and the warmth of the sun was attempting to infiltrate the room through the curtain but he always seemed to get cold when sleeping. Although, he mused as he rolled over and put his head under the pillow, this could be due to his lack of bed time attire and only wearing his boxers to bed.

It seemed as if he had been asleep for no more than a minute when there was a loud banging on the door and Ron sat up at once, convinced it was Cormac at the door demanding he get to work. Managing to drag himself out of bed, he rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the front door and prepared himself for the worst. What he got was in fact the best.

"Oh, sorry-did I wake you up?" Hermione mumbled, averting her eyes from his partially naked body and looking at a spot above Ron's head instead. Ron shook his head to keep from staring at this beauty in front of him and hid his lower half behind the door, fixing his face with a smile.  
>"Not really. I was trying to convince myself to get out of bed but I'm not really having any luck." He explained and Hermione managed to bring her eyes to his face, returning his smile and it was then Ron noticed the baseball bat in her hand. "Er-what's the bat for?"<br>"Oh! Of course. I-er-was wondering if you could help me. I have a-er-problem." She replied and Ron tilted his head slightly.  
>"A problem?"<br>"Uh-yes. You see, I was just unpacking some boxes and putting some things away in the linen cupboard when a-well, a rat came out." She stated and Ron pulled a face.  
>"Yeah, the landlord said he'd gotten rid of those. Apparently not, I see." He said and she nodded, her smile fading slightly.<br>"Well could you er-maybe-well, you can stay dressed like that-I just thought-can you help me?" She eventually got out and Ron laughed.  
>"Of course, let me get some clothes on."<p>

Leaving the door open (simply because he had recently tidied the house and wanted her to get the best possible impression of him) he moved back into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of track pants that were lying on the floor. Unable to find a shirt that didn't have either a hole in it or yesterday's dinner on it, he settled for the former, the hole being only a small one on the shoulder. Back out in the living area he noticed Hermione had made her way in, the bat lying forgotten by the now closed front door. She stood in front of his couch, gazing at the photos on his wall of his family, her arms wrapped around her middle. His arrival had gone unnoticed and he took the time to admire her...back. Her jeans fit snugly and the red top she had on raised just slightly so that a small amount of skin could be seen. Her top stopped at the bottom of her neck, and the sight of her hair falling loosely over her shoulders made him want to shift forward and move it aside, kissing her neck softly. Shaking his head and mentally scolding himself he cleared his throat and Hermione turned around, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry," She breathed and Ron knew he would forgive her if she had thumped him across the head with the baseball bat. "I love photos. I have a lot I want to put up at home too; I just need the frames."  
>"No problem," He replied, moving over to stand next to her. The close proximity turned his ears red and he prayed she wouldn't notice. He couldn't believe he was feeling this after only just meeting the girl. Shaking his head once more, he began to point out the people in the photo's.<br>"That's my younger sister, Ginny-she lives just across the village and coaches the local primary school football team. She comes over quite a bit too-you'll probably see her around. She's over tonight actually. They're my twin brothers, Fred and George. Right jokers, according to them-I just think they're gits," He said and she giggled. "That's my Dad-he's a bit odd, obsessed with crazy inventions. And my older brother's wedding there-that's Bill, Charlie and Percy."  
>"Is that your Mum?" She asked, pointing to the photo of Molly's recent birthday. The photo was a favourite of his, even if it made him look like a mummy's boy. He nodded and she smiled fondly. "And who is that?"<br>She was pointing to a photo of himself and the other staff at the cafe, Grace, June and the old owner. He pointed each person out and explained about their new owner and how disliked he was.  
>"I caught sight of him on his way out, he looked like an idiot," She laughed and turned around, heading back to the door. "So you have a really big family then. You're lucky-I'm an only child."<br>"Oh, I'd swap with you any day," He said and she looked slightly shocked. "Honestly. There's so much to live up to and anything I do, they've usually already done. I don't mind so much now mind, when I was little it bothered me."

They made their way across the hall and into Hermione's unit and as they crossed the threshold Hermione stopped and gripped the bat tighter.  
>"I take it you don't like rats?" He asked with a grin on his face and she shot him a look.<br>"How did you guess?" She replied and Ron enjoyed the sarcasm in his voice. "Now, despite the fact that I have a baseball hat in my hand, I don't want to actually hurt the rat."  
>Ron laughed until he realised she was serious. "Are you kidding? What am I supposed to do? Pick it up and give it a cuddle?"<br>She smirked at him and kept a tight grip on the bat. "No, but if you can somehow get it into an empty box, I can take it to the animal shelter ten minutes away-they take them in and clean them up, eventually selling them as pets." She explained and Ron shivered at the thought. "I don't like harming animals like that-they're only trying to get by so why should we kill them for it? I only brought the bat to make myself feel slightly more protected-I would never actually hurt the animal." He looked at her standing there, suddenly defiant with her chin stuck out and realised this was something she was passionate about.  
>He wasn't about to tell her now, not when she thought he was her hero defending her from the rat kingdom, but he hated rats and mice. He hated them almost as much as he hated spiders. Shivering again, he took three confident steps into the middle of the unit.<br>"Where'd you last see it?" He asked, turning to look at her and getting a shock; she had crept up behind him, baseball bat still in hand and now stood directly behind him. He smirked at her and she threatened him with the bat. He was loving the light flirting (he was 99.99% sure that's what it was) that was going on between the two of them.  
>"In the linen cupboard just down the hall there. I'm not sure if I shut it in there or not-oh gosh, I hope I did," She said, the consequences of not shutting the animal inside the cupboard becoming real to her at the moment. "What if it got into my bedroom?"<br>"Don't be silly," He said, and she threatened him with the bat again. "Even if it has, I'll find it."  
>"Ooh," She mocked him and he turned to see her grinning. "So you're the big strong man come to rescue the damsel in distress are you?"<br>"If you wanna do this yourself, be my guest," He said and she stopped grinning. They moved forward together, Hermione sticking close to his back causing his ears to turn red again. As they travelled down the hallway, she seemed to get even closer, and then as they reached the closed cupboard door, she clutched at the back of his t-shirt. Doing his best to ignore the sudden touch, he picked up an empty box from the floor and prepared himself, both physically and mentally. He could do this, it would be easy, he thought. Just open the door, pounce on the rat that hopefully will go running straight into the empty box and then shut the lid so that he can't escape.  
>Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, slowly and first but then deciding it was probably best to just get it over with. He wrenched the door open, almost smacking himself in the face with it, and flattened himself immediately on the floor. For a second, he thought nothing was going to happen, that maybe Hermione had got it wrong and that there wasn't even a rat but an instant later a rat that was the size of a cat, although afterwards they would agree that it was smaller than the average size rat, came pelting out of the cupboard at the same time Hermione let out a shriek and seized Ron's shirt even harder. The rat missed the box completely, instead scampered off down the opposite end of the hall and into the bedroom. Ron swore loudly, shaking Hermione off his back and followed the rat. He registered Hermione traipsing along behind him and entered the bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind them to prevent it escaping.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed, both of them standing still to try and work out where the rat actually was. "I don't want to be locked in here with it!"  
>"Well, too bad. You are now," Ron stated and Hermione shot him a filthy look. "Look, if you want to chase it around the house from room to room, go ahead, but don't expect me to help."<br>"Sorry," She whispered, joining Ron in looking around the room. He gave her a smile to let her know he wasn't actually angry and together they looked around the room. The obvious spot was under the bed, but Ron made sure he couldn't spot it anywhere else first. As they realised that under the bed was where the rodent was hiding, Ron motioned Hermione closer.  
>"You get on top of the bed," He whispered and she bent her head closer to hear him, her perfume wafting over him and making him light headed. "As quietly as you can and then when I say go, jump and hopefully he'll come straight out the end and into the box."<br>"Okay, good plan, sir." She saluted him with a grin and climbed as subtly as she could, making almost no noise. Ron positioned the box on the floor then, barely even realising what he was doing was incredibly stupid, lowered himself to the floor as slow as he could so that he was lying on his stomach. The rat was facing away, so his movements had luckily gone unnoticed.  
>"Go!" He hissed, and in an instant the rat turned, startled by the sudden noise and movement from the bed above. It ran, just as Ron had hoped, straight into the box. Hermione was still jumping on the bed and Ron turned the box upright and shut it quickly. Pulling himself up on to his knees he watched Hermione jumping up and down, her eyes closed seemingly lost in her own thoughts. He cleared his throat and she flopped down on the bed, shuffling to the edge to peer over.<br>"You got it?" She asked and when he nodded in reply she smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you!"  
>"No problems, ma'am." He pretended to tip a hat and she laughed softly. He gestured to the box. "Do you want to take care of this? I'm not so fond of rats."<br>"You're joking? Why did you agree to help?" She asked as he stood up and left the box on the floor. He shrugged and she laughed again. "You should have just said no; I could have got Harry round to get it."  
>The second she mentioned his name Ron was reminded of the fact that this wasn't some crazy plot thought up by Hermione to seduce him, that she was in face interested in him and had a possible love interest. He gave a short smile and took a few steps back. If she noticed a change in him, she didn't show it.<br>"No problem, I don't mind helping a fellow neighbour out. Well, I better go and get sorted for work or McLaggen will have my head." He said and walked swiftly out the door and down the hall. As he reached the front door, he heard footsteps as Hermione ran to catch up with him. He turned to face her, his right hand poised on the door handle ready to open it.  
>"What are you doing tonight?" She asked, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. His heart did a few leaps but he dismissed it.<br>"Er-nothing, I don't think. Ginny is coming over for dinner though, why?" He asked in return and took his hand of the doorknob. She took a step back, as if suddenly unsure of what she wanted to say and bit her lip. The sight of it made Ron want to reach out and kiss her then and there. He had no idea what kind of willpower he had but it kept him rooted to the spot.  
>"Oh, well that actually sort of works then. Harry is coming over for dinner-why don't you two join us? As a thank you for your help today," She explained and Ron forced himself to wait a second before immediately accepting.<br>"That sounds great, actually. Do we need to bring anything?" He asked and she shook her head.  
>"Just yourselves," She said and he opened the door. She gave him a smile and he returned it, waving goodbye and heading back over to his own unit.<p>

Twenty minutes later, and a quick call to Cormac to explain he was on his way, he stepped out into the sun and began the walk. When he arrived at the cafe, Grace sent him a smile and the young girl she was training smiled nervously in his direction. He waved at them both, heading into the office to face Cormac.  
>"Why are you late?" He demanded promptly and Ron took his time replying. "Well?"<br>"I told you why. I put in an order with Salt n' Pepper last week and they rung me this morning saying their delivery truck had broken down and could I pick the order up-when I was halfway there they rung again saying not to worry and that it would be delivered later this afternoon," He lied with ease, knowing full well that the order in question _was _going to be delivered this afternoon therefore would add credit to his story. Cormac spluttered for a second before accepting this excuse and going back to the laptop in front of him. Ron dumped his bags and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kieran," He called to the head chef who was in the corner pulling a fresh batch of bread rolls out of the oven. The smell filled both the kitchen and the cafe, part of the reason why people usually chose to sit inside the cafe rather than the outside. Kieran smiled in greeting and deposited the rolls on to the bench, leaving them to cool.  
>"Morning," Kieran replied, making a show of checking his watch. "Or should I say afternoon?"<br>"Watch it, cheeky. You may be head chef, but I'm still your boss. I was busy and it's only half eleven anyway," Ron shot back, and after putting on a clean apron he pulled the fresh salads out of the fridge to set up the salad bar, ready for the lunchtime rush. He noticed they were lacking in tomatoes and pulled an extra bag out, ready to be sliced.  
>"Yeah, alright," Kieran laughed, pulling out already baked rolls and slicing them. "Where were you then?"<br>"Uh-I was picking up an order but-"  
>"Cut it out. Seriously?"<br>"My new neighbour had a problem with a rat, I was just helping out," He said and Kieran laughed again. Ron could lie easily to his boss, but Kieran was slightly harder to convince.  
>"A rat problem? You hate rats." He stated.<br>"Yeah I know I do, but she didn't know that till afterwards," Ron explained and Kieran gave him a look.  
>"I see. What does this new neighbour look like?" He asked and Ron's ears turned the slightest of pinks. He began slicing the tomatoes, ignoring Kieran's question at first. After he had finished the first few, he turned to face him.<br>"She's gorgeous," He told him and Kieran laughed loudly. "And I'm going over for dinner tonight."  
>"What? Well, good on you mate, you're in already!" He exclaimed and Ron shook his head.<br>"No way, she's not like that. It's just to say thank you for the rat thing. Ginny is coming and her...friend, Harry, is going to be there." The slight hesitation before saying Harry's name told Kieran all he needed to know.  
>"Ah, sorry buddy. Are they together?" He asked as he began to spread chutney on the rolls and lay lettuce on top. Ron considered his question as he finished off the tomatoes and put them in a container in the salad bar.<br>"I'm not sure, but I think they both want to be. There's just something between them, you know?" Ron explained and Kieran nodded in reply.  
>"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but Ron there's someone here to see you?" Grace said as she entered the kitchen, helping herself to the chocolate brownie that was sitting on the bench ready to be served. "She says it's not urgent if you're busy."<br>"You'll be okay for a second, Kieran?" Ron asked, wondering who it could be and thinking of Ginny. Kieran nodded and Ron wiped his hands on a towel, not bothering to take his apron off as he walked out into the cafe. It was not Ginny who stood waiting for him on the corner table, but Hermione and he hastily pulled his apron off and stuffed it under the counter.

"Couldn't keep away from me, could you?" He asked her as he approached the table, instantly wishing he hadn't sounded so flirtatious. She looked up, a small smile on her face as he sat down across from her.  
>"No, sadly, I couldn't, much to my dismay," She shot back and he pretended to look insulted. "Can you spare a few minutes?"<br>"Go ahead," He replied.  
>"I know I told you not to bring anything tonight but I was going to do a lasagne and salad and I was wondering maybe if you could bring the salad? Harry said he'll bring some garlic bread-he isn't much of a cook-and he said to say that he's looking forward to it," She explained and Ron smiled genuinely. Despite the fact that he wished more than ever he could be with Hermione, he wouldn't mind another guy-friend to hang out with, aside from Kieran who only ever really wanted to get sloshed.<br>"Yeah, that's no problem. I can make one from the stuff here," He told her and she smiled.  
>"Sorry to interrupt," Came a voice filled with mischief and Kieran appeared behind Hermione who turned to smile at him. As she turned back around to face Ron, Kieran gave him the thumbs up and Ron shot him a look. "But are you able to come back any time in the next century and give me a hand?"<br>"Sorry, I've been keeping his occupied," Hermione gushed, standing up and looking genuinely apologetic. "He's all yours."  
>"Don't worry, you can have him back later on," Kieran said and made his way back into the kitchen. Ron groaned inwardly as Hermione pulled a quizzical look.<br>"Ignore him, he's a prat," He said and Hermione smiled.  
>"I'll let you get back to it," She said and he nodded.<br>"See you tonight. I'll bring the salad-see you around 7ish?" He asked.  
>"Sounds great, see you then, Ron," She called and disappeared out the door. Ron watched her walk down the front path, as she paused to smell the daisies growing in the cafes ever expanding garden he had to force himself to turn around and go back to the kitchen. He had a salad to make.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. I'm really enjoying writing it. I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thanks again!<strong>


	3. The Dinner

When Ron got home from work that afternoon, he had in his hands a bowl of the finest salad known to mankind, and even that was an understatement. Granted, he had no idea what it had in it. When he told Hermione that he would 'make one from here', he meant that the salad would consist of ingredients found at the cafe, it would be made at the cafe but it would not actually be made by him. If Ron made it, it would be full of simple things like lettuce, tomato, and maybe some cucumber. Kieran on the other hand was the one with the qualification and made some of the nicest salads, so much so that he was known in the area for it. A group of new mothers came in once a week to order one each (and then proceed to buy full fat hot chocolates with whipped cream, extra sugar and marshmallows; go figure) so Ron knew he was bringing a quality salad that everyone would enjoy.

He let himself into his unit, only slightly aware of the unfamiliar car he had seen parked on the street and it wasn't until he was getting changed that he realised it was probably Harry's. Changing out of his no longer white t-shirt and track pants (common uniform if he knew he was working in the kitchen), he jumped in the shower intending to wash the smell of grease off his body. Although the cafe sold healthy and nutritious food, they also served burgers to those who wanted it and today they had got a group of guys all demanding burgers with double meat so Ron, to put it bluntly, stunk. As he let the hot water run over himself, he let his thoughts drift to what tonight what might be like. Ginny got on with everyone, so he had no worries as to whether it would be awkward or not, he was more worried about keeping himself in check throughout the dinner and wondered if he would be able to keep himself from staring.

He still couldn't quite get his head around the intense attraction he seemed to be feeling for Hermione as he had never really experienced it before. With Lavender it had been more of a crush and not even that. It had come out of nowhere and Ron had enjoyed it for awhile but soon realised it was never meant to be. But whatever he was feeling with Hermione was different. He couldn't be in her presence without turning red, saying something stupid, imagining them together in slightly compromising positions or all of the above. The fact that she had shown very, very little interest in him-the light flirting that had gone on was nothing more than friendly teasing he now realised-also posed a problem. He resolved to do his best to ignore her and her beauty, and attempt to convince himself that he was only torturing himself by dreaming.

A knock told him Ginny was here and knowing she would let herself in, he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and stepped out. "Ron?" He heard her call and he shouted back that he wouldn't be long. Stepping back into his bedroom he had a 'girly' moment of not knowing what to wear. Looking in his wardrobe, he knew he didn't want to be too formal or too casual. Picking a simple pair of jeans and his favourite t-shirt, a dark blue one with a white design on the front that reminded him of what happened when he had a pen and paper in his hand and found himself bored, he sprayed himself with deodorant and ran his fingers through his hair; it would dry eventually.

"Wow, you look good," Ginny commented and Ron grinned.

"A compliment from my little sister?" He said, greeting her with a hug, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It was a lie," She replied and poked her tongue out. Taking of her black blazer and revealing a simple pale green dress underneath, she began rooting around in his fridge for a drink. "I thought there was always beer in your fridge?"

"There usually is, yes but I haven't been shopping in awhile and also, we're going out tonight," He told her and she stood up, fridge door still open.

"Uh-no we're not," She replied and Ron smiled at her defiant look that reminded him all too well of his Mother. "For two reasons-one, I'm not dressed up enough, and two-Coronation Street is on tonight, why would you want to go out?"

He laughed and moved over to the fridge, removing the salad and bottle of wine he had bought on the way home. "We're going across the hall to the other unit. I've got a new neighbour, a girl named Hermione and I helped her out this morning so she wanted to say thank you. She knows you're coming; her-er-friend is going to be there too."

"Ugh, really? Okay then, if it's already sorted I guess I can't say no. Set it up to record Corrie though, I want to watch it before I go home tonight. I can't believe you'd be willing to miss it, Ronniekins." She said and he aimed a kick at her shin which she dodged perfectly, managing to whack him over the head with her hand in the process. She took the wine from his hand ("I don't want to look empty handed,") and they left for the unit across the hall.

After knocking twice but with no reply, Ron was beginning to think he had been set up and Ginny was looking at him as if he had imagined the whole thing. He knocked one more time, slightly louder this time and the door was pulled open before he'd finished. Harry stood there in jeans and a t-shirt and relief flooded Ron for his choice of clothing for the night. Harry introduced himself to Ginny and took the wine, and both Ginny and Ron followed Harry inside. It was as if they had stepped into a fully functioning restaurant kitchen and Ron briefly wondered why he hadn't smelt anything out in the hallway. The different aroma's mixed in with each other and Ron couldn't pick out a single on, he only knew that together they smelt delicious. Hermione had her back to them, bustling away on the stove and as Harry took Ginny a drink, Ron snuck up behind Hermione.

"Boo. Where do you want this?" He asked and was pleased to see her jump slightly. She whipped around and for a second Ron couldn't breathe before remembering his thoughts earlier to 'ignore' her, though how that was possible when she was stood in front of him with possibly the most dazzling smile he had ever seen and her pale pink sundress framing her gorgeous figure he didn't know.

"Ooh, I'm really scared," She replied and pointed to the fridge with the spoon that was in her hand. "Thanks, it looks great."

"So does that," He said, gesturing to the pot on the stove.

"Oh, it's not really. Harry's favourite is broccoli and cheese sauce, so I have to make it when he comes because apparently I do it the best. Go figure because I cooked this for my Mum once and she lectured me for ten minutes on how best to make cheese sauce," She told him and he laughed along with her, wishing like hell she knew what his favourite food was.

"That's right," Harry had come into the kitchen, followed by Ginny who was wiggling her eyebrows and making funny faces. When Ron pulled a questioning look, Ginny looked at Harry then back at Ron. Shrugging his shoulders, he accepted the drink Harry was passing him and followed Ginny to the table where they set their drinks down. As they leant forward Ginny turned to him.

"You didn't tell me how ruddy good looking he was!" She hissed and before Ron could reply Harry came over with a plate full of garlic bread and gestured for both Ron and Ginny so sit down. Ginny obliged, sending Harry a smile full of all sorts of secrets and Ron shot her a look. He followed Harry back to the kitchen and pulled the salad out, asking Hermione for something to serve it with.  
>"Oh here," Harry answered for her and held out two serving spoons for Ron to take. He muttered thanks and took it back to the table, already wanting to go home and stew in his own thoughts. Once all four had sat down at the table, Hermione looked around at them all.<br>"Tuck in!"

Forty minutes later when most of the food had been eaten, Harry was asking Ginny about her job at the primary school across town coaching football when Hermione stood up to take the plates into the kitchen. Harry made to get up but Hermione laid her hand on his arm and shook her head so he turned back to Ginny. Ron gave them a quick look and then stood up to help, receiving a warm smile from Hermione for his contribution. Hands full of plates, cutlery and serving dishes, Ron carried them into the kitchen and set them down on the kitchen bench. Hermione sat hers down too and opened the dishwasher as they both began to stack it.

"Tonight was lovely, Hermione." He said and she gave him another smile.

"Thanks for coming; it has been lovely, hasn't it?" She replied and glanced over towards the table, adding in a slightly lower voice, "They seem to be hitting it off."

Ron looked up, unsure of what to say. He looked over and saw his sister and Harry laughing together and turned back to Hermione, nodding in agreement rather than saying anything. Was she not jealous that her boyfriend/possible boyfriend was sitting at her table, flirting with his sister? Personally, he was happy for Ginny. She'd come out of a horrible relationship with a local footballer who thought he was a lot better than he actually was. Her time with Dean was mostly spent on Ron's doorstep, fuming and wanting someone to vent to. Ron was incredibly glad when Ginny finally chucked him.

Hermione touching his arm jolted him back to the present. He looked down and then looked up, locking eyes with her. She frowned slightly, unsure of what was going on before smiling once more.

"Can I just get to that bowl behind you?" She asked and on moved aside stupidly. "Thanks."

Harry and Ginny came over to give Ron their glasses so that he could stack them in the dishwasher and Hermione put the powder in and set it going. She turned to face them all, the same smile on her face. She always seemed to be smiling.

"It's only early, why don't you two stay for one more drink?" She asked and Ron looked over at Ginny who smiled.

"Sounds great," Ron replied and Harry moved to get the four of them another drink. Hermione led them over to the couch and Ron was delighted and devastated when Hermione sat next to him, her leg almost touching his own. He nervously sipped the wine Harry passed him and smiled as Ginny sat on the floor in front of them. She was comfortable anywhere.

"I'm really glad you guys came over tonight-all three of you," Hermione commented and smiled at them all. "I guess it's kind of like a house warming party."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us. It's been great getting to know you," Ginny replied and the two girls shared a smile and began to talk about what Hermione was studying. Ron turned to Harry and found him staring at his younger sister.

"So, Harry," He began awkwardly, averting his eyes so that Harry didn't realise he'd been caught out staring. "What do you do?"

"Er-kind of in between jobs at the moment. I was working as a security guard at the mall, you know it?" He asked and Ron nodded. The local mall wasn't so much of a mall, more like a department store. Compared to some of the bigger malls in other cities, it was Onslow Village's pitiful attempt at city life. The residents loved it thought. You could do your entire shopping in one building which appealed to a lot of the older residents. Ron tried not to visit it too much, not really a fan of shopping and he preferred to shop at the small group of stores not far from the units. "I just got sick of the long hours so I left. Not entirely sure what I want to do now, although your sister was saying they need another coach for the football team at her primary school."

"Oh yeah," Ron commented, glancing at the two girls who were deep in conversation. "Have you played much football?"

"I played it at school and almost went on to do it afterwards but got stuck in that security guard job. It was paying well and I enjoyed it at the time so I gave up the footy thing." Harry explained and Ron listened intently. "There are some real jerks that play professional football though. The idea of teaching younger kids how to do it sounds a lot more interesting."

"Hey, you don't happen to know a guy name McLaggen, do you? He's a year older than me-you're about my age right? He used to play football. Maybe you knew him at school?" Ron asked. He was lucky enough to be schooled in another area and had moved to Onslow Village after he had left school. McLaggen however had grown up in this area and much to his own and everyone else at the cafe's displeasure, had never left.

"Oh god, that idiot," Harry swore and Ron grinned broadly. "He's a prat. Totally full of himself. I remember looking up to him when I was way younger-he was really good at football from an early age-but I soon worked out that he was actually a twat."

"He owns the cafe where I work down the road. He's only there because he got kicked out of his football team and had nothing else to do," Ron told him and Harry laughed loudly.

"When you two ladies are done gossiping, would you like another drink?" Asked Ginny and they turned to face them both. Hermione caught Ron's eye and she smiled warmly at him. He returned one, although instead of being warm it was more dopey.

"Thanks but we should be heading off. Saturday mornings are always the busiest so I'll be in early," Ron told them all and they all stood up, Harry and Ginny collecting the glasses and heading into the kitchen. Hermione turned to Ron and he had to avert his eyes for fear of getting lost in hers.

"Once again, I'm glad you came," She said quietly and Ron looked up. There was a strange look on her face, one that he couldn't place. "And thank you so much for this afternoon. I wish you had told me you didn't like rats to begin with."

Ron laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It was no big deal."

"It was to me," She said as the other two joined them and they said their goodbyes. On the way out the door, Ron turned to say a final goodbye and he was sure Hermione had been staring at him as she quickly looked away.

The second they got inside Ron's unit, Ginny turned to face him, a strange smile on her face that worried Ron just slightly. Growing up with a psychotic younger sister was terrifying at the best of times. Her anger if you crossed her was famous in the village they had grown up in and Ron had hated the fact that she could always get the better of him rather easily. It was worse when she got a bit older and began to gang up on him with Fred and George. The three of them combined were a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay, two things but the most important first. Is Harry single?" She asked, a gleam in her eyes and Ron smirked.

"What's the second?" He asked in return, taking off his shoes and turning on the TV, intending to watch tonight's missed episode of Coronation Street. Ginny joined him after helping herself to some chocolate that had been in Ron's freezer.

"Ah, big brother, the second one is what is going on between you and Miss Granger?" It was Ginny's turn to smirk as Ron's cheeks and face turned a bright shade of pink. "I knew something was going on! Have you guys snogged or something?"

"No, and even if we had I wouldn't share that information with my younger sister," Ron said pompously sounding much like his older brother Percy which Ginny pulled a face at. "Seriously though, nothing has gone on and nothing ever will go out. So to answer both of your questions, there _is _something going on between Harry and Miss Granger."

Ginny almost seemed to deflate before him as they waited for the TV show to start. Ron can't say he blamed her; she was obviously really interested in Harry. She looked dejected for a second as they watched the opening credits then as the characters appeared, she turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"How do you know something is going on between then?" She asked and didn't let him answer. "Because I'm not stupid Ron, I can tell when a guy is interested in me and Harry couldn't take his eyes off me."

"Blimey, you think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Ron joked, knowing Ginny was merely stating the truth. "I can just tell. There have been moments between them and it seems to be so obvious to everyone but the two of them."

"What kind of moments?"

"I don't know," He admitted, recalling that really he had only witnessed one 'moment'. "The other day, she almost fell backwards and he put his hand on her back." Saying it out loud made it sound ridiculous, but he was sure he had felt something there that suggested they were more than friends. Predictably, Ginny snorted.

"You are joking?" She laughed and focused on the TV for a while, leaving Ron to his thoughts. He was sure he was right, that there was something between the two of them and Ginny laughing about it didn't help him prove his own case. "Anything else?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the scene on the TV.

"It's just little things, you know? Like her cooking his favourite vege, or even knowing what his favourite vege is." He stated, sounding more and more like a jealous little boy each second that passed.

"Ron, they're just good friends. Harry was telling me they went to school together and that she helped him through a lot too-I honestly don't think there's anything between them," Ginny explained and there was a flicker of hope blossoming in Ron's chest.

"Maybe." He said bluntly and they both went back to the TV. Silence filled the rest of the evening, aside from occasional comments ("Merlin, she sleeps with everyone!" and "I wonder when he finds out that she killed his Mother.") before they decided to call it a night. Ginny gave her brother a brief hug and he said goodnight at the door.

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling, his thoughts turned to what Ginny had said that evening. He didn't want to entertain the idea that maybe he could be with Hermione to then find Ginny was wrong but his sister certainly made some valid arguments. He decided to talk to Hermione more, become friends perhaps, and find out more about the relationship. Surely she would openly say if they were dating or not? He turned over, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he could shut off his brain. Images of Harry and Hermione filled his mind and he sighed deeply and decided there and then that he wasn't going to lie in bed, night after night, wishing and hoping that Hermione would be his. If he really liked her, and god, did he like her, he would be proactive and do something about it. Starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter, I know. Sorry! Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will have another one up as soon as I can!<strong>


	4. A Kiss in the Rain

Ron's decision to take matters into his own hands and become friends with Hermione was meant to start the next day, though he wasn't sure what he was going to do, he had planned to do _something _that Saturday afternoon when he got home from work. That plan soon went out the window after June slipped over at work and Ron accompanied her to the hospital for a suspected broken wrist. It wasn't until he was almost there that he remembered his 'plan' to talk to Hermione and silently cursed the bad timing. He was incredibly fond of June and of course wanted her to be okay but his mind had been on Hermione all day. Upon arrival at the hospital and after June insisted, Ron found the coffee shop on the second floor and bought himself a coffee as well as one for June. After adding the right amount of sugar to both, he made his way back to the room where June was waiting.

"How's it going?" He asked and she smiled softly. She was a strong woman, Ron had noticed, never really showing many emotions. Even now, when her wrist was causing her so much pain, she still managed a smile.

"Okay, love. Just waiting for the doctor to get back with the results now," She replied and Ron nodded, taking a seat beside her. Glancing around the room he spotted a young girl crying softly into her mother's lap, her little leg in a cast. Next to them was a man with both arms in a cast and Ron winced in sympathy. He had always hated hospitals although he had never been in them much; there was just something about them he didn't like. The young girl and her mother got up and followed a nurse who had come to collect them and Ron sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "You don't have to stay, you know."

"Oh, June, don't be silly. I just can't believe McLaggen would be so stupid as to leave the floor wet without a sign. He could get done for that you know," Ron said, a sly grin on his face and June playfully slapped his arm with her free hand, a small wince showing on her face at the movement. "It's true though. It's basic health and safety gone wrong."

"I know that, but I don't like to cause a fuss. I might think differently if this is actually broken though," She replied and they both looked up as a doctor entered the room. Instead of heading over to where they sat, he approached the man with both arms in a cast and Ron sat back, disappointed. "Oh, Ron. Where did you need to be?"

Ron laughed, knowing he was unable to keep anything from her. She was like a second mother which he had appreciated greatly when he first moved to the village after leaving home. They had taken to each other instantly and Ron told her almost everything. Looking at her now she gave him a look that told him she could see right through him.

"Well, there's this girl..." He started and she laughed quietly.

"Of course there is. Go on."

"She moved in across the hall from me and she's gorgeous. I hardly know anything about her but she is just wonderful," He went on and she nodded, listening carefully as she sipped her coffee. "The only thing is she's already involved with-or at least I think she is-with this guy, Harry, who is her friend."

"You think she is? Have you asked her?" She asked and smiled sheepishly, giving June the answer that she needed. "Oh, you silly boy. Then how do you know she isn't currently sitting at home pining for you?

Ron laughed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing around at a couple that had just arrived in the waiting room. They held hands and when they sat down, were practically sitting on top of one another. The sight of it made Ron feel a jealousy he didn't know existed as he'd never felt it before so he turned back to June. "Because I just know she isn't, June. This guy, her friend, he's a great guy, you know? So why wouldn't there be anything going on between them. Apparently they've been friends for years."

"So you have asked her about him then?" June asked and Ron shook his head, lowering his drink after taking a mouthful.

"No. Ginny and I went over for dinner there last night and she was talking to Harry and found that out. I don't know," He sighed, and June smiled at him.

"Look, as much as I would love you to be here to hold my hand while I they put a cast on, I think there are other places you need to be. And I don't mean work, either. Grace will be closing up now anyway, they can do without you for one afternoon. I want you to go straight home and knock on her door and ask that girl out for dinner or a coffee or _something _so that she knows you are interested. Do you understand?" She demanded and Ron wondered briefly if she was related to his mother.

"Yes, of course I do," He replied and she smiled. At that moment the doctor entered and called out for June to follow her.

"Now, don't you worry about me. Trevor is coming to pick me up-I rung him while you were getting the coffee-so you can just run along," She said and Ron gave her a short hug, taking her empty coffee cup as she went with the doctor. On his way out the door, after dumping the cups in the bin, he stole a quick glance at the couple who were now embracing intimately and Ron looked away, embarrassed. In his head, he pictured himself and Hermione and he mentally cursed himself, deciding to do exactly what June had instructed him to do.

Pulling into the car park back home, he fussed around with the shopping bags he had in the front seat and made sure he had a tight hold of all of them before climbing out. He had stopped at the supermarket on the way back and picked up a few essentials, as well as non-essential items, including chocolate that Ginny had devoured the night before. He also got himself some pizza on the way home, not wanting to cook because he was just plain lazy and liked it that way. Now, the box hot in one hand and three shopping bags hanging off the other, he struggled to put the pizza box on the top of the car so that he could put the keys in the lock and lock the car. After fumbling for a moment, he managed to lock the car but instead of putting them in his pocket, kept them in his hand that went to pick up the pizza. In a heart-stopping and completely unbelievable moment, the muscles in his hand cramped up so that the pizza box slid out of his hand and he had no way of trying to regain control over it. He watched sadly as it fell to the ground, the lid flying open and his double pepperoni, double cheese pizza splattered on the floor.

"Well, that was clever," Hermione was stood behind him, hands on her hips and smirking. "That's punishment you know."

He turned, caught between anger at losing his dinner that he could still smell and excitement at who he was talking to. "Oh really? Punishment for what?"

"For eating something as unhealthy as pizza," She shot back and her smirk grew even bigger. Ron looked down at the mess on the ground and sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said and put his shopping bags on the ground. He bent down and began to put the now double pepperoni, double cheese and double gravel pizza back into the box and straightened up, making his way over to the nearby rubbish bin and dumping it inside, disappointed. As he got back to his car, he noticed Hermione had picked up the bags and was holding two of them out to him. He took them and went to take the third but she shook her head.

"I'll give you a hand. I don't want you dropping your-" She looked inside the bag and Ron was cursing himself mentally that she had chosen the bag that didn't have any vegetables in. She looked back up at him and her smirk returned. "-your frozen chips and pizza to get ruined."

He laughed as if he didn't have a care in the world, making a note to start eating healthier. Together they walked towards the door of the building and Ron held it open for her. Hermione smiled warmly and muttered thanks and they moved down the hallway to stop outside Ron's door. He fumbled with his keys in his hand before unlocking the door and pushing it wide open, gesturing for Hermione to put the bags on the bench. She did so and then stood there rather awkwardly. Ron all of a sudden remembered June's little lecture and felt the tips of his ears grow red in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Are you doing anything for dinner?" He blurted out in a rush and Hermione looked at him, uncertainty on her face. "I mean, are you busy tonight? I usually have dinner about now anyway and what with my original dinner plans now living in the rubbish, I just thought you might want to grab something. Together." He finished awkwardly and Hermione stood there shyly, not seeming as confident with him as she had been before. He had formed an impression of her that she was outgoing, willing to get whatever and whoever she wanted and that was only after knowing her a few days. Now that she stood in front of him, pondering his question as he busied himself with the shopping bags, he realised perhaps she wasn't as confident as he had thought. Another, more alarming thought crossed his mind that maybe she didn't know how to turn him down politely but he banished that one from his head.

"That's sweet, really but I'm sorry I already have plans," She mumbled, a pink colour forming on her cheeks to match Ron's ears. He smiled at her, trying to look as if he was more than happy about this but all it did was make him look like an idiot, like always. "It's just I promised Harry I would help him fix his CV up tonight, he's applying for a job where your sister works tomorrow."

"Of course. No problem. That's fine," He replied, sticking his head in the fridge to put the milk away and screwing his face up in frustration. And embarrassment. "Just thought I would ask is all."

"I'm really sorry, I would otherwise," She told him and he turned to face her. Her expression was unreadable and he didn't quite know how to take it. "Maybe another time, okay? I better go. See you."

"Bye," He said stupidly and as she shut the door behind her, he sat down at his table with a thump, letting his head flop in his hands. Well, that had certainly gone well. She had shot him down, although in the kindest way possible, she had still shot him down. As his ears began to return to their normal colour, he registered what she had said on the way out of the door. 'Maybe another time.' He wondered if she was serious or just said that to make the let down not seem so bad? Even if she did mean it, he didn't have the guts to ask her out again, not for a long time yet.

And it was a long time before he saw her again. A week had passed and Ron had been rushed off his feet every day of it. June did in fact have a broken wrist and would be off work for a long time, much to her displeasure. They had been busy every day that week and McLaggen had mysteriously been ill ever since Grace had mentioned that June was considering claiming on her injury because after all, it was someone else's fault. They hadn't seen or heard from him that week and Ron had enjoyed running the cafe, not having to worry about his idiot of a boss. Each day on Ron's arrival home from work he had taken his time ambling up the hallway, hoping that Hermione would just at that moment pop out of her unit and invite him in, or that he would bump into her in the car park again so that they could exchange pleasantries and he could ask her out and she could say yes and then everything would be wonderful. But no, this had not happened. He had spotted Harry's car once or twice but had not seen him either and it had been a very lonely week for Ron. After another busy Saturday, Ron was sitting at home catching up on all the rubbish television shows he missed while working such late nights when his phone made a sound shaking him out of his reverie. He looked down and realised he had a text from Ginny. _'Just bumped into Harry at a pub in town. He asked for my number and asked me out for dinner later this week. No way do he and Hermione have anything 'going on'. Get your arse into gear and ask her out! Your loving sister, Ginny x'_

Ron snorted and threw the phone on the couch next to her. She really was a loving sister, he mused. He didn't allow himself to get excited over the fact that Harry had asked his sister out because really, what did he know about Harry? He could be a complete prat and be playing along his sister and Hermione. This sounded as stupid as he thought it would and he shook his head, turning the television off and making his way into the bedroom. Throwing back his covers in frustration, he felt a sudden wave of anger not at Harry, but at himself. Why could he not just march over to Hermione and tell her that he liked her, a lot, and ask her out? Climbing into bed he lay there for what seemed like ages, pondering over the different ways he could ask her out before he fell into a restless sleep, his dreams filled with Hermione.

As Sunday morning dawned, he took pleasure in the fact that he didn't have to be anywhere today and took his time climbing out of bed and going for a shower. Glancing outside as he dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, he admired the sun coming through the slightly drawn curtains and decided his day would be spent outside in the garden.

The backyard that the occupants of the building shared, though Ron was usually the only one that used it because the tenants upstairs were both businessman who worked 24 hours a day, was larger than someone would expect looking at the front of the building. It had four large trees at each corner, with plenty of bushes in between to line the fence surrounding the property. They were lucky that they had decent neighbours; one side was a Mother and her two children who they never seemed to hear a peep out of and the other side was an elderly lady and her daughter. The garden was private, often bathed in sun (in the summertime at least) and most of all, quiet. The landlord had equipped it with two loungers, cushions and all, on the condition that the tenants wash it when necessary and bring them in come winter. A small table and chairs sat down towards the back of the garden and it was here that Ron always sat. The chairs surrounding the table had small cushions on them that Ron could sit on all day. He was tempted to steal them for himself but never got round to it. As he stepped out into the blinding sun just before lunch, armed with a bottle of water, his sunglasses and the newspaper, he had to pause for a few seconds to let his eyes get used to the light. When he could see again, he looked to the back of the garden and noticed something that made his stomach twist with nerves.

Hermione was sat in his chair. There was two chairs surrounding the table but one he always, _always _sat in and she happened to be sitting in it. She hadn't noticed him come outside as she was absorbed in a book and for a second he was tempted to go back inside and spend the day indoors but that would be ridiculous. As he made his way up the garden path towards her he mulled over the fact that she always seemed to be where he was; popping up out of nowhere to make him look like a bumbling idiot. When he reached the table and she still hadn't noticed him, or was just ignoring him, he sat down quietly and after putting his water on the table, opened his paper to a random page and began looking at the words, not actually taking them in.

A million thoughts filled his head. Did he announce his presence? Say hello? Or just sit here awkwardly until she noticed him? He tried to sneak a look but realised it would look to obvious if she decided to look up at that second. Shaking his head silently, he really focused on the article he was reading about and ignored the beauty sat next to him.

"Oh, Ron, morning," She spoke softly and he looked over to see her peering over her book, _Of Mice and Men _by John Steinbeck.

"Morning," He replied, returning her smile. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"It is, yes." She said and looked at him for a second longer before letting her eyes slide back to her book. Ron quickly turned back to his paper and an awkward silence ensued.

As he sat there, wondering what on earth was going on between them that all of a sudden it was awkward just to sit next to each other, he settled on the idea that she was embarrassed after turning him down. That much was obvious, really, and Ron felt just as silly as she possibly did. He turned to her, not knowing what he was going to say but just wanting to say something.

"Hermione-"

"Ron-"

They laughed with embarrassment and Ron gestured for her to go first. She smiled in thanks and seemed to pause a second before speaking, as if preparing herself.

"I just wanted to apologise again about last week. I really would have loved to have dinner with you, but I hate breaking promises," She told him and his heart fluttered in his chest as she gave him another one of her smiles.

"Oh, honestly don't worry about it," He replied and she looked at him for a moment. He stared back as their eyes seemed to be having a conversation of their own that they weren't allowed in on. He remembered Ginny's text and spoke. "Are you doing anything today? For lunch, I mean." He knew he had said the right thing when her smile lit up her face brighter than the sun ever could.

"No, nothing at all!" She replied, her book now lying forgotten on the table and his paper sitting ignored on his lap. "What did you have in mind?"

"To be honest, nothing special." He admitted and she waited for him to continue. "I was just going to make some sandwiches or something and eat them out here." His lunch sounded lame he now realised after it was too late to snatch the words back and he hung his head, fiddling with the paper on his knee.

"That sounds lovely, Ron," She said and he tried not to let his face show the joy he felt in that moment for fear of scaring her off. "I have an idea though."

"And that is?"

"Well, you can make the sandwiches but I make this great slice, not to show off or anything, but it's really delicious. I could make some of that and we could have it for dessert?" She asked and he noticed her cheeks had turned pink like they had the week before when he had asked her out. "I've got a few beers in the fridge too-if you want them."

Before he had time to register how amazing she now was in his mind just for the simple fact that she liked beer, she stood up and he noticed now that she was wearing shorts, her porcelain skin beginning to tan in the sunlight. He blushed deeply and looked away from her, hoping she didn't notice him looking. She stretched, holding her arms above her head and Ron stood up to join her as they walked back down the path.

"That sounds great," He said and held out the door for her to walk through. "I'll go and make the sandwiches and see you in about a half hour?"

"Perfect."

Two minutes later, he was on the phone to Kieran begging him to come over, and to bring exciting sandwich fillings with him. The chef finally agreed after Ron promised him a box of beer and five minutes later he was smuggling Kieran inside in silence, desperate for Hermione not to find out what he was doing.

"What on earth is the rush?" Kieran asked, dumping a bag on the counter and turning to face Ron.

"I just-er-really fancied a sandwich made by you," He said dumbly and Kieran snorted loudly.

"Whatever." He said and turned back to the bench, pulling out fresh bread, tomatoes, fresh salad, avocado and, to Ron's delight, sliced beef. "Right, you can help because there ain't no way I'm doing this for you again."

Ron obliged, glad of the help and began buttering the bread. Kieran spread the avocado on top of this and then arranged the salad next. "This isn't much of a fancy sandwich. But you didn't really give me much warning you know."

"No problems," Ron said and watched as Kieran topped the sandwiches with the meat and the second piece of bread. Together they put the sandwiches on a plate along with small bowl of dressing that Kieran pulled out of his bag at the last minute. "I owe you one, mate."

"Damn right you do. I want that box of beer tomorrow morning at wo-"

He stopped as there was a knock on the door and they heard Hermione's voice call out. "Ron? I'm ready whenever you are. I'll wait outside."

The look Kieran gave him was indescribable and Ron wanted to sink into the floor. Of course Kieran was going to find out, how could he not with Ron's lame excuse for wanting a sandwich, but that didn't make the moment any more bearable. Ron ignored his look and packed up the leftovers for him in a rush, stuffing them inside the bag and ushering Kieran out the door, down the hallway and out the front door of the building. He shut the door without a word and gave a sigh before turning around. Hermione stood there, a quizzical look on her face.

"Who was that?" She asked and Ron grinned.

"Er-a work mate. He wanted to borrow something of mine," He lied and Hermione nodded. "I'll just grab the food, hang on."

Inside his unit, he picked up the plate and brought them out into the hall and walked with Hermione back out to the garden. The day seemed to have gotten cooler since they had been out here last and Ron smiled at the set up as they reached the table. Two bottles of beer sat opened and ready to drink, and the slice she had made sat on a plate in the middle. She had also brought out two individual plates and Ron put his down in the middle with the others. They sat down together and after helping themselves to a sandwich each, began to eat.

After a minute, Ron reached for his beer at the same time Hermione did and they drunk together, their eyes meeting briefly over the top of their bottles and Ron made the mistake of trying to smile while drinking, spluttering stupidly and almost choking. Hermione swallowed her own drink before giggling at the sight of Ron choking.

"You okay?" She asked, not trying to hide her smirk.

"Fine." He said and after another cough, regained his composure.

"These sandwiches are great," She commented and he smiled. "But seriously. How much did you pay your 'work mate' to make them?"

He looked up at her grinning face, caught out and grinned back. "You got me," He stated and she nodded, her arms now folded as if angry at him. "His name is Kieran and he actually is a work mate but to be honest, I'm not the best cook in the world and he agreed to help me out in exchange for a few beers."

"Oh, I see. So that salad from the other night..." She left the question hanging and he answered it by hanging his head, hiding his face. She laughed and he knew he wasn't in trouble for it. "You should have just said. You seem to do a lot of that you know-just tell me when you don't like rats. Or tell me when you can't cook." The way she said it made him sound stupid and he lifted his head to defend himself.

"No, no, no!" He protested and she raised an eyebrow. "I can cook, just not as well as he can. And I wanted to make a good impression."

"You didn't need to." She stated, shaking her head at him. "You are a funny one, Ron."

"Am I? Sure," He agreed, wanting to change the subject as she took another sandwich. "So, what's this slice you've made then?"

"That. Well, it's probably the nicest thing you will ever taste and after you try it, you'll go on searching for something as good as this but sadly, will never find it," She told him and he laughed quietly. The sun had now disappeared completely, and he shivered slightly in his shorts, certain that she must be cold too. He looked overhead as he finished his sandwich and saw rain clouds heading their way. Ignoring them, he turned back to her as she spoke again. "Seriously though, it's a cherry and chocolate slice. My mum gave me the recipe ages ago, I love it."

"Well, it looks delicious. My only hope is that it can live up to my mouth-watering sandwiches," He replied and she leaned over to slap his arm playfully. His arm tingled from where she had hit him but not from pain. He reached out and took a piece, and realising that she was watching him, blushed slightly. After chewing and swallowing, he looked up at her. "It's scrumptious."

She snorted loudly and Ron marvelled on how such a sound could come from someone so pleasant. "Scrumptious?" She managed, dissolving into laughter, her hands over her face as she rocked back and forth on her chair. He really had no idea that it was that funny but he smiled all the same. When she had composed herself, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, she looked at him full on. "My Nana says that. I never expected you to say it, is all."

"Well thanks, now I feel really old." He shot back and she grinned. They sat there in silence, finishing their drinks and watching as the rain came closer and closer. As the first drop splattered on the table between them, they looked at each other and at the same time stood up and began clearing the table as quickly as they could. It seemed however that the weather was not going to give them any time and in an instant, it began to pour with rain, soaking them instantaneously. Hermione laughed loudly as the water soaked the leftover slice and sandwiches and Ron picked them up. They ran together down the path, Hermione still laughing as the rain plastered their hair to their faces. They were running so fast, neither of them thought to stick a hand out and open the door and with a crash they bumped into it, Ron now joining in Hermione's hysterical laughter. He opened the door and they fell inside, out of breath and dripping with water.

As they stood there catching their breath, Hermione bent over, her hair hanging down over her face and her back to him, Ron realised with a jolt that he liked this girl a lot more than he originally thought. She stood up and turned to face him, a smile on her face as she took her plate from his hands. Inside his head, a battle was commencing on whether or not to kiss her. It was as if a balloon was slowly being blown up inside him. She stood there, head tilted slightly as she watched him consider her and he honestly thought he would melt from the look in her eyes. He took a step closer and Hermione seemed to realise what he was doing as her smile was replaced by a different look, one that seemed to almost challenge him. He ignored the awkward feeling he felt while holding the plate and bottles and took another step towards her, the gap between them almost closed. Drawing in a breath he began to lean forward when all of a sudden there was a crash from the other end of the hall and one of the tenants from upstairs burst in, shaking off their umbrella loudly.

The spell had been broken, and as the man down the end nodded in greeting before disappearing up the stairs Ron took a step back from Hermione, the balloon inside his chest deflating. They stood there awkwardly for another moment before Hermione laughed.

"Well, I had a lot of fun. I think I better go in and change though," She said and Ron nodded, unable to speak just yet. She moved down the hall way, Ron following behind and they reached their unit doors. Hermione turned to him and he looked at her, seeing something that resembled disappointment in her eyes and he felt like an idiot, yet again.

"We should do this again," He said and she laughed again. "Not the getting rained on bit, though."

"I know what you meant and I'd like that a lot." She replied and opened her door. Ron turned around and opened his own before sensing something behind him. He turned around and she was right there in front of him, only inches away. "I think you forgot something." She whispered and he was suddenly aware of his heart pounding in his chest, sure that she would hear it and laugh at him.

Hermione stood up on her toes and closed the gap between them, doing what Ron had regretted not doing earlier. The second their lips met, it was as if everything was right in the world. Her lips were soft, softer than Lavender's had ever been and Ron scolded himself for thinking of her when Hermione was here with him. After a second of shock had passed, he managed to get one hand free to rest on her back, pulling her ever so slightly closer so that she knew he didn't mind what she was doing. He didn't mind at all, that was for sure. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced and he didn't want it to end. Sadly, she pulled away moments later, her cheeks matching his ears. The shy look on her face told him she wasn't one to go round kissing boys often and he stood there, smiling awkwardly at her for a moment.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked and she smiled widely. "I promise I'll actually cook this time."

"Of course," She laughed and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. "I'll see you then."

As she backed away and shut her unit door behind her, he stood there for a moment longer, not quite registering what had just happened. Two things stood out for him. One, he had just been kissed by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and two, his sister had been right about Hermione and Harry. He hated it when Ginny was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written! Thank you so very very much for the reviews-they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to have another one up soon! <strong>

**P.S- I hope I did their first kiss justice!**


	5. Troubles

The night after the kiss Ron had lain in bed replaying the moment over and over again in his head, wishing each time that it had continued even further. He knew now, after thinking about it and analysing everything that had happened that Hermione was not just a girl he was going to go out with a few times and see what happened. He didn't ever want to stop seeing her or talking to her. He wanted to be around her always and hear her voice, her laugh. It scared him slightly that he could feel this strongly so soon and it also worried him what Hermione would think if she knew what he was thinking. The fact that he had known her little over a week also made him wonder if he was just imagining this, that maybe he was going to wake up on Monday morning and have it all just be a dream. Well, he thought, turning over and closing his eyes, what a wonderful dream it would have been.

The next morning came and the rain that had so easily drenched them the day before looked as if it was here to stay. As Ron showered and dressed, he could hear it outside not letting up in its relentless downpour. After scoffing some toast, he left for work early, because the sooner he got there the sooner he could leave for his dinner tonight. Monday afternoons were usually quiet anyway and he was sure McLaggen would be back by now. Plus the new girl Grace had been training the week before, Anika, was getting really good and could be left on the front counter on her own. His walk to work passed by in a blur and the smile never left his face as he continued to remember the day before. His thoughts turned to what he was going to cook that night and he decided on a pasta meal with chorizo sausage because it was one of his own favourite meals and it was reasonably easy to cook.

The cafe was quiet when he arrived and before he'd closed the door behind him Grace was calling out to him to hurry up.

"Why? It's quiet in here." He replied, coming around the counter and standing in front of her. She had a strange look on her face and Ron couldn't tell if this was good or bad.

"You'll never believe what's happened. A lawyer just rung-he's ringing back to talk to you-but McLaggen wants out of his share in the cafe. He wants to sell it." She told him and he let his mouth hang open in shock. "It's because of June. She's going to go him for not putting the wet floor sign up. I think it's wonderful-we can finally get rid of him."

"You're kidding?" Ron asked, incredulous as Grace shook her head. "Wow, that's crazy. Good on June, I guess. I told her she should do something like that."

"I know, it's so great! You can be the boss of us, Ron," She said and he grinned at her, about to reply when a customer came in and she went to serve the woman who now stood waiting. Ron went into the office that now looked ten times bigger that it might just be his. He sat behind the desk in the huge office chair McLaggen had purchased for himself the day he started and stretched out, enjoying the feel of the plush leather. He remembered his dinner plans then and sat forward, turning on the computer intending to go through the orders for the following week. As the laptop booted up, he noticed a piece of paper sitting next to the laptop with the name of a lawyer and the number to call. Ron picked up the phone and dialled.

Two hours later, he was still in slight disbelief as he emailed suppliers about orders. The lawyer had explained on the phone that Cormac wanted to sell his share as quickly as possible and was selling it at much less than what it was worth. Ron had struggled to keep a cool composure, telling the lawyer he will go over the figures and ring him back later that week, but as soon as he hung up he stood up and exclaimed out loud, trying to let out his excitement. Owning the whole business was something he had wanted to do for awhile, and had been saving for. The only reason he hadn't when the previous owner had left was because along came McLaggen with ten times the amount of money Ron had and he had no choice but to let McLaggen have it. This cafe was an important part of his life after moving out of home a few years ago and he wanted to make sure it stayed the way it was. If he owned the whole thing, even if he went on to work somewhere else or study (that's likely, he thought, snorting out loud in _his_ office) he would still own it and be able to ensure it was kept as lovely as it was today. Walking out of the office and looking at their customers, happily sat drinking coffee and eating Kieran's delicious treats, it struck him that he was incredibly lucky in this moment. Career wise, it could only get better and as for his social life-well, that was certainly on the up as well. He called to Kieran to ring Shaun, their part time chef, to come in and help him out for the day and Grace told him that she would manage on her own on the counter as Mondays were so quiet. Ron looked at his watch and was startled to see it was only one in the afternoon and on his way out the door, smiled again when he saw that the rain had let up, if only for a short while, and blue sky was trying to peep through the clouds.

He pictured his cupboards and fridge at home, checking off each ingredient on an imaginary list in his head and realised he didn't need to go out to buy anything. Realising this, he started his car up and instead of heading home, decided to visit his Mum who would be home at this time. The drive to Ottery St. Catchpole didn't take long and it gave time for Ron to go over his thoughts regarding one Hermione Granger. If she only knew how much of his head she filled up, he didn't know if she would be flattered or worried. All of a sudden, a set of nerves hit him as he pulled off the motorway and began to navigate the familiar streets nearing his hometown. Hermione was amazing and, forgetting the fact that she had kissed him, Ron began doubting that anything could ever really happen between them. Sure, she kissed him, but soon she would realise he wasn't worth much else. Who knows, she might still have feelings for Harry but, knowing that he was into Ginny, thought she would settle for Ron. He snorted at this and shook his head. This was stupid, he thought. Tonight, after weeks of thinking ridiculous things, he would ask Hermione about Harry.

As he pulled up to his family home, The Burrow, he noticed his Dad's car was gone, guessing he was at work. Parking next to the building, he climbed out and went over to the door, only for it to be wrenched open before he got a chance.

"Ron!" His Mother exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, accepting her kiss on the cheek as she pulled back to look at him. "What brings you here today? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I left early, it's always quiet on a Monday," He explained and followed her inside. The kitchen looked like the usual organised chaos, and Ron briefly wondered where all the dishes came from if they had all left home. "How are you, Mum?"

"I'm fine love, just fine. Tea?" She asked and he nodded, sitting down at the table and helping himself to the muffins she had just placed in front of him. Taking a bite, he wondered how much about Hermione he would tell his Mum, if at all. "So, how are things?"

"Good. Great, actually. McLaggen is leaving and selling his share to me-for a lot less than he paid for it," Ron told her as she joined him while waiting for the water to boil. She widened her eyes and gestured for him to go on. "He's in a bit of trouble and wants to get away I think, so I said I'd happily buy him out."

"That's lovely, Ron, you've wanted that for awhile now," She said and smiled over at him. As she got up to pour out the tea, she looked over at him, a funny look on her face. "Ginny was over for dinner last night."

Ron looked up at her statement, his face neutral, but knowing Ginny had told their Mum something. "And?"

She turned away, busying herself with the mugs and when she turned back Ron noticed the smile on her face. "She just mentioned that you have a new neighbour is all, dear."

"I'm sure she did," He said, accepting his tea and taking a sip. Molly Weasley, who knew her son rather well, thank you very much, watched him drink his tea and wondered when he grew into a man. Ron looked up to see his Mum smiling fondly at him and blushed. "It's nothing, really. We're just friends. She's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Well, that's lovely," She gushed, reaching her hand out for his and grasping it momentarily. "What's her name?"

"Hermione," He breathed, vaguely aware of the feelings he felt inside when he said her name. He cleared his throat and avoided her eye, glancing around the kitchen instead. "Hermione is her name." He said, this time more clearly.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" She queried and he looked at her again. This woman could see straight through him, Ron cursed silently.

"She's slightly shorter than me, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes," He stopped short, aware that other than her looks, Ron didn't know that much about her. Tonight would be a chance to resolve that though, he thought, taking another sip and looking up at his Mum who had an odd look on her face. "What?"

"Do you like her?" Molly asked and Ron laughed out loud at how ridiculous the question sounded coming out of his Mothers mouth. She looked affronted at him laughing but soon smiled at him. "Don't laugh at your Mother, Ronald Weasley. You may have moved out but you are still my son, and I will still punish you."

Ron instantly straightened his face, although he knew his Mother really couldn't do much. He took another muffin to avoid talking and she watched him swallow. "Yes, Mum, I like her. A lot." Unable to believe himself and what he was telling his Mum, he gulped down the rest of his tea and stood up to put it in the sink. He felt silly for saying it out loud, especially to his Mum, and regretted it.

"I think it's sweet, Ron," She said and Ron fought the urge to laugh again.

"Mum, it's nothing." He said, turning around to look at her, his arms folded. She raised her eyebrows at him and he dropped them to his sides instantly. "Seriously though, it really is nothing. We had lunch yesterday and we're having dinner tonight. Don't go planning the wedding just yet."

"Who's getting married?" Ron cursed his brothers timing and turned around to greet George has he came into the room. "Not you, surely Ron?"

"Ha, ha," Ron said sarcastically and aimed a punch to George's arm as he walked over to give his Mum a hug.

"So, can I be best man?" George then asked, helping himself to a muffin and lounging on a chair next to their Mother happily, grinning up at Ron who scowled.

"There is no wedding, George, you prat." Molly shot him a look and Ron ignored it. "I better get going anyway. I've gotta drive back yet."

"Oh, alright then dear." His Mother said, standing up to come around the table and give him a short, but vice-like hug goodbye. Ron muttered a farewell to his brother.

"See you, Ronniekins. Make sure to send Fred and I an invite. We can be the entertainment."

Ignoring the comment, Ron waved once more to his Mum and climbed into the car, turning the radio on and pulling out of the driveway. The drive home took no time at all and Ron was ashamed to admit he actually was picturing Hermione in a wedding dress, Ron stood next to her, big smiles on both their faces.

"Stop it. This is ridiculous." He told himself sternly. "You don't even know how much this girl even likes you and you're planning the wedding. Get a hold of yourself."

He glanced out the window, checking the traffic to see if he could change lanes and realised the car next to him had been watching his pep talk and he faced the front again, embarrassed.

By the time Ron got home, it was getting closer to five and he knew Hermione would turn up not long after that. Once inside, he threw the garlic bread in the oven and he got started on chopping the onions and garlic, the worst part of cooking this meal in his opinion. After cooking these off in the pan, he added the chopped up chorizo and set the pasta on to boil. Leaving it to cook, he sprinted into his room and changed into a cleaner pair of jeans and shirt, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm it down a bit. Back in the kitchen/dining room, he cleared the table of the papers that just seemed to collect there; when he eats alone, he doesn't bother eating at the table but instead sits in front of the TV. He now turned the TV on, but set it to one of the music channels and turned the screen off so that just the music could be heard. He hurriedly set up the table, determined that he was going to impress this girl by any means necessary. Looking around, he nodded to himself and turned back to the pasta which had now cooked and drained it. Adding the crème fraiche and cheese, he mixed everything together just as Hermione knocked on the door. He marvelled at his perfect timing as he sat it all on the table.

"Hi! I hope I'm not too early," She breathed and Ron was taken aback by how stunning she looked. She wore a simple black skirt and blue top, but the way it hung on her made it hard for Ron not to stare. She handed over a bottle of wine which he accepted and they moved inside, shutting the door behind them. "Wow, this looks great!"

He held out the chair for her before remembering the garlic bread in the oven and taking it out. He sat it in the middle and joined Hermione at the table. She had poured them out a glass of wine each and he took a sip.

"Please, help yourself," He insisted and she did, putting a generous amount on her plate and taking a piece of the garlic bread. Ron did the same and they ate in silence for a moment.

"This is delicious, Ron. You can really cook!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron grinned at her. They locked eyes for a second and it was obvious to them both they were remembering yesterday and what had happened. Ron looked away first, his ears burning and took another mouthful. "How was your day?"

He smiled at her warmly, grateful for the conversation starter. "It was really good, actually, thanks. Cormac is selling his part in the business for dirt cheap-I think I'm gonna go for it."

"Oh wow, that is good!" She replied, taking some of her drink before speaking again. "So the whole thing will be yours? That's really good."

"Yeah, the whole thing. I've wanted it for ages," He told her, following her suit and having another gulp of his drink, the liquid giving him the confidence to look her in the eye when he spoke. "But what about you? I realised today I don't actually know that much about you."

She smirked at him and Ron realised what he had said. "So you were thinking about me today, were you?" He felt himself blush and lowered his head, helping himself to more of his meal before looking up as Hermione spoke again. "I'm in my last year at Uni and I'm studying English. I'm a bit of a nerd."

She was blushing, he noticed, and in that moment he didn't think she could ever look that cute again. "That's amazing-you must be really smart. I never wanted to go to Uni, I didn't enjoy school either so good on you for doing it. You must love it though."

"Oh, yes! I love it. Reading has always been a passion of mine. It sounds so silly but I love knowing things-learning new things," She lit up as she spoke, and Ron smiled as she talked. "I think after Uni, I'd like to teach English but at the same time, I would love to work to protect animals that can't speak for themselves, you know?"

He nodded and finished off his glass, accepting Hermione's offer as she poured them both out another. A sudden rise in the noise outside and they both looked out the front window to see the rain had come back, this time much worse. It had brought with it thunder and lightning and the lights above them flickered. After exchanging nervous laughs, they continued to eat in silence, both helping themselves to seconds and content listening to the weather outside.

"Harry won't be happy with this weather," Hermione said, breaking the silence and making Ron feel nervous again as he remembered what he wanted-or needed-to ask about Harry. She finished her meal and her glass, just as Ron did the same and he felt the slight giddiness which only made him feel even more nervous, rather than giving him confidence.

"About Harry," He began and Hermione looked up, curious. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"A long time," She smiled and he tried his best to return it. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Ginny said she was talking to him and said you guys had known each other at school?"

"Er-yes, we did," She replied and Ron knew she was wondering why Ron had asked the question if he already knew the answer. "We grew up in the same area and went to the same school, so we're pretty close."

"How close?" Ron blurted out and Hermione stared at him, her mouth open slightly as if trying to digest whether that actually just came out of his mouth. He couldn't quite believe it himself. "I mean-er-I meant to say-was there ever-I-"

"Do you mean were we ever together?" She asked sharply, sitting back in her chair and eyeing him. Ron was now worried. "Was he ever my boyfriend?"

"Well, I guess," Ron laughed, trying to ease the sudden tension that he had not expected at all. "Not so much when you were at school though, I guess."

"What? You mean now? Are we together now?" She asked and he was aware that her voice had gotten higher and she was now sitting with her arms crossed, not taking her eyes off of him. He faltered under her stare and she didn't let him answer. "Do you think I'm the kind of girl who kisses a lot of boys?"

"Of course not!" He protested, sitting up straighter. "I didn't mean that at all!"

"Then what did you mean, Ron?" Her words were sharp and Ron was regretting the whole evening. "Because that's what it sounded like to me."

"I just wondered if there was something between you two because you were so close and-"

"We're friends."

"I_ know._ I know that now," He pleaded as she got up and took her dishes to the sink, dumping them roughly so that the noise of them collided with the storm outside, as well as the one now brewing in Ron's kitchen. He followed her over, taking his own dishes over as well. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you or offend you."

She turned and looked at him, considering him as he stood there wishing he could just admit how much he liked her. Ron couldn't believe how this had turned out and only wished he had some sort of time turner to go back and stop himself from asking anything about Harry.

"Well you did. If you had let me finish speaking earlier, you would have heard me say that Harry will be hating this weather because he planned to take _your sister _on a date tonight to a garden restaurant and obviously the rain would ruin his plans. It seems I'm not the only one who has more than one person on the go." She turned on her heel and flung the door open, leaving through it and slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a bit shorter, hope you don't mind. I just didn't want to take it any further, without going into the next chapter. I thought I would bring in a few of the other Weasleys, though not for long because I don't think I'm very good at writing them. Hope I did okay. Thanks for all of your reviews! I wouldn't say no to some more though :) Will have another one up soon!<strong>


	6. Making Up

Ron usually prided himself on not being very emotional unless there was serious cause to be. The only other time he had been emotional and let other people see it was when his brother, Fred, almost died in a car accident. The initial 24 hours at the hospital not knowing whether or not he would pull through were traumatic for the whole family – especially George – and it had taken a long time for Ron to let himself go and not have to worry how Fred was doing. He received many injuries, but now, a year later, was perfectly fine and the only reminder was the scar that ran down the length of his upper body.

What Ron was feeling now didn't compare to that heart breaking time in his life, but it came pretty close, though he would never admit this to anyone. After Hermione had left, Ron had cleaned up the kitchen and plonked himself in front of the TV, watching hours of shows he had never heard of and not taking any of it in. He wasn't thinking either; he just sat there, zoned out. If a tornado had hit his house and tore the roof off, he wouldn't have noticed. Not long after 1am, he was jolted out of his thoughts by a thump from above him and after realising what the time was, shut the TV off and climbed into bed. That was when his thoughts came hurtling back all at once.

He had blown it. _Completely_ blown it. The fact that it was over before it had really even begun hurt the most, because he didn't even get to tell her how much he liked her and now he knew he never would. If he had told her the reason he wanted to know about Harry was only because he was jealous and liked her so much, the thought of having to lose out to someone else upsetting him, then perhaps she would have seen a different side to him. Ron was not usually a jealous person, but for some reason Harry had touched a nerve. He didn't know if it was because Harry was 'such a great guy' according to Ginny, or just the fact that he was so close to Hermione but Ron felt such a surge of jealously at that moment, lying in bed and clenching his fists, that he wanted to yell out. He was angry at himself though, he knew this deep down. He clearly had no idea what tact was – especially when it came to talking to someone who he had feelings for – and turned over in bed, facing the wall and screwing his eyes shut. He just wanted tonight to be over.

The rest of the week seemed to pass over quickly, with Ron going out to work all day, coming home late and going straight to bed. He did not have the guts to knock on Hermione's door and apologise, nor did he want to bump into her. By leaving for work early then getting home late, he reduced the risk of running into her and this suited him fine. He thought about her every time he passed her door, every time he saw the turn off for the university, every time he saw another girl that looked even remotely like her. Ron felt as if he was going crazy, his thoughts going a hundred miles an hour in his head, confusing him and draining him of all his energy. Everyday he planned a different scenario in his head of how the night could have gone better, or how he could make it up to her but each thought sounded as pathetic as the last and he gave up, not wanting to think about her.

He had spoken with the lawyer on the Thursday following the dinner and the sale was due to go through the following week but Ron couldn't even get excited about it. Everyone at the cafe had noticed he was down, though no one said anything. June had approached him Friday afternoon, a kind look on her face but Ron saw her coming and picked the phone up so that when she got to the office, he pretended to be in conversation and she left again. The weather wasn't helping Ron's emotions either; summer seemed to be on its way out and autumn was definitely not far away. The number of rainy days now outweighed the sunny ones, and Ron drove to work more often than he walked, though this suited him fine. He didn't think he would have the energy to make the walk each day, however short it was.

He had received a text from Ginny Friday night as he sat in front of the TV once more, catching up on the missed Coronation Street episodes. _'Hey, big brother! Haven't heard from you in awhile, but never fear. You're lovely little sister is inviting you to dinner with me on Saturday night. Pizza. Beer. And maybe even a Coronation Street marathon? Who knows? But I will see you then x.' _The text had made him smile and it was then he appreciated Ginny. They had not been close when they were younger; Ron was always too overprotective to the point where he couldn't handle Ginny evening mentioning another guy's name, Ginny always dangerously defensive about almost everything – especially boyfriends once she hit 16. But in recent years, especially since Ginny moved to the village after she moved out of home, they had gotten closer. Ron realised that was also due to the fact that she had become hooked on Coronation Street herself after her favourite actor guest starred in it.

When Saturday came around, Ron finished work early and got home to change. He had been in the kitchen that day as it had been busy and Kieran was on his own, but, lost in his thoughts and not concentrating, he had spilled an entire pot of gravy down his front. Luckily it was not hot and had been sitting on the bench waiting to be thrown out but it was disgusting all the same. Glancing at his reflection, he saw the lack of sleep showing on his face and knew Ginny would pick it up immediately. He was going to tell her about the whole disaster that was his love life anyway. Leaving his unit, he turned to lock the door when he heard a noise from behind him and he closed his eyes a second, knowing who it was. Turning slowly, he saw Harry coming out of Hermione's unit and Ron stood there, not sure of what to do. Surely Hermione told him what had gone on?

"Evening," Harry said shortly, not catching Ron's eye and walking down the hall and out the front door. Ron watched him go and knew he had been right. Hermione had told him everything. That friendship, like whatever had been between Ron and Hermione, was also over before it had started. Another noise caused him to turn his head back to the door and he saw her stood there, a strange look in her eye. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione closed the door and Ron sighed deeply, wishing he had the courage to knock on it.

The drive to Ginny's was short and when he arrived, he smiled at the daisies filling her front garden. What with all the rubbish weather they'd been having he was surprised they were still there but Ginny seemed to be quite the gardener, and as if by magic, had kept the flowers there almost all year. She was lucky enough to have her own house, though only renting, but it was a sweet little cottage all the same. It was just enough to keep her happy and was reasonably cheap. Ron envied her – rental properties were going up in the area and he would love to be in a house of his own. He knocked on the door and opened it, walking into the living room that she had decorated with bright colours. She came round the corner, a beer in each hand and gave one to him, which he accepted happily.

"I'm glad you game, Ron." She said and he looked at her, wondering if she knew what had happened, that perhaps Harry had told her too. "Pizza should be here in the next five minutes or so and I've got Corrie all set up."

"Did I ever tell you what a wicked sister you are?" He said and she grinned as they sat down together on her couch. "How's work?"

"It's work. Mum told me that sale thingy is going through soon – you must be pleased," She said and Ron nodded, smiling but Ginny frowned at him. "You don't seem that pleased." Ron pulled a face and smiled broadly so that Ginny snorted. "That's a good look."

"Thanks. Been practicing all week. That's how I get the girls," He joked and then his smile disappeared, realising what he had said and he turned his head to the TV. Finding the remote on the table in front of them, he turned it on and began browsing through the channels.

"Speaking of girls. . ." Ginny trailed off, and Ron avoided her eye still. "Harry text me the other night and said something had gone on between you and Hermione – he told me about it last night."

"Last night? I guess she told him pretty soon then. He was leaving hers when I left and I thought she had told him but I suppose she told him pretty quick, considering it was partly concerning him," Ron said and Ginny sighed. "What's going on with you and Harry, anyway?"

"We're getting on well, though I won't lie that he called you a few names last night," She answered and Ron looked up at her, the question in his eyes. She put her hands up as if in defence. "I stood up for you, don't worry! Told him you were just a prat who had no clue how to express your feelings without making a fool of yourself."

"Wow, thanks so much for that, Ginny." Ron said flatly, taking a few swallows of his drink. "I'm so lucky to have a sister like you."

"And don't you forget it. What happened?" She asked him and he snorted, drinking even more of his beer. "I know what Harry told me but I'm sure you've got a different version."

Just as Ron opened his mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door and they both jumped. Ginny got up and picked up her purse off the table, taking out some money and heading to the door. Ron turned and watched her receive the pizza, admiring her easy ability to talk to anyone. He wondered how well her and Harry were getting on, and made a mental note to ask her later. She shut the door and came back, flopping on the couch and opening the box between them. Ron looked at the pizza and it reminded him of the pizza he had dropped, and how Hermione had been there. Forcing it to the back of his memory, they both helped themselves to the pizza and began eating in silence, playing the latest Coronation Street episode on the TV.

"So," Ginny began when the first lot of commercials came up. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Ron sighed deeply, took the last gulp of his beer and told her what had happened. Her face stayed unreadable while he spoke and after he had finished, she sat there for a moment before looking at him again.

"You haven't seen her since? When did this happen?" She asked.

"Last Monday and no, I only saw her today as I was leaving but she just shut the door," He told her and it was her turn to sigh.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" She asked softly and Ron nodded, his eyes fixed on the TV screen. Their show came back on but they made no move to turn and focus on it, Ron staring at it but not taking it in. "Well, the way Harry told it, she wasn't _that_ mad."

"What?" He asked sharply, his head turning to face her and she smiled a small smile at him. "What do you mean?"

"According to him, she was upset initially but could see your way of thinking and apparently was softening up a bit," She told him and Ron wondered whether or not this was true, that maybe it might be okay after all. "Harry just said you were. . .silly to think something was going on between them – he told me he thinks of Hermione as a sister."

"So you and Harry have been out a few times then?" Ron asked, changing the subject and sending Ginny a smirk. She responded by helping herself to another slice of pizza and watching the TV, although it was now commercials again. "Go on, Ginny. I've spilled my guts to you."

"Fine. Yes, we have been out a couple of times. It's fun, and he's really lovely. Don't go getting too excited over all that gossip now," She retorted, and he laughed.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" He asked in his best imitation of her voice and she prodded him in the side.

"Cheeky. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Point is, it's nothing to do with you, big brother!" She replied and Ron stood up, taking the empty beer bottles to the kitchen and bringing them both out another. "Now shut it, Corrie is on."

Ron stayed at Ginny's that night, after one too many beers he knew there was no way he could drive home and instead slept in her spare room. He let himself think of Hermione, thoughts of her flooding over him like a tidal wave and he smiled thinking of the first day he had seen her. As he pictured her chocolate eyes and her warm smile, he began to work on what he would say to apologise and hopefully make her see that he wasn't a prat.

Sunday was possibly the best day of the week because the cafe closed and it meant Ron could be as lazy as he wanted. Today however, after rising late that morning and enjoying bacon and eggs on toast with Ginny and having a quick shower, Ron drove home intending to knock on Hermione's door and talk to her. The drive home seemed to drag as he went over and over what he was going to say, and as he pulled into the car park he still had no idea. He spotted her car and his heart flipped. She was home. There was nothing stopping him now.

He stood outside her door for a full minute before raising his hand and leaving it there, hanging, for another minute. Gathering up his courage, he knocked, instantly wishing he could disappear. He heard movement and his insides squirmed uncomfortably. The door opened.

"Oh. Hello," Hermione said quietly, trying to avoid his eyes. She stood there in what he guessed were here pyjamas, and Ron forced himself to stay looking at her, not wanting to seem insincere.

"Er – Hi. Sorry to call out of the blue like this. I just really wanted to say something to you," He began and she nodded, giving him permission. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Well – er, this is going to sound crazy so shut the door whenever you want. But not yet. Please just hear me out a little bit. When I asked about Harry the other night, I never meant to suggest what it sounded like I was suggesting. It just came out that way and I swear to you, I don't think any of that about you. The complete opposite, really. I just – I just really wanted to find out if you guys had ever been or if there was any chance because I – I really – er – like you a lot and I didn't want to get my hopes up if you were you know, already involved with someone. I am so sorry for what I said the other night and I'm really sorry you got offended. I know I'm rambling now but I just need to explain to you how sorry I am and that – well, that I do really like you and I hope you don't hate me too much."

He finished his 'speech' and waited, not sure if she would reply or not. While he spoke, her face had been expressionless as she watched him, her hands folded across her body. Now, she bit her lip and Ron resisted the urge to kiss her.

"I don't hate you at all, Ron." She said and Ron felt the breath he didn't realise he had been holding let out. "I was angry, yes, but I didn't hate you."

"Oh. Well. That's – er – good then." He stated awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"Harry is like my brother, nothing more. I shouldn't have to justify myself to you but I feel like I need to. I want you to know that there never has been nor will there ever be anything between us," She told him and the relief Ron felt was unbelievable. "I shouldn't really have to tell you that – to be honest, it's not really any of your business but – I – I don't know what it is about you, Ron, but I understood your feelings about Harry and I just wanted you to feel okay about it."

"Er – right. Thank you, and again, I'm sorry." He said and she gave him a smile that told him everything would be okay.

"You didn't come home last night." It wasn't a question, but a statement and Ron was shocked that she had known.

"I stayed at Ginny's," He replied and she nodded. "We had pizza and one too many beers."

"I was going to say something to you last night when you got back. I was hoping you would only be a short while but when you didn't turn up I – I didn't know what to think."

Ron looked at her, their eyes meeting and he understood that the intensity was felt by both of them, and surprised both of them. He had never felt this way towards someone before, never liked someone so strongly in such a short period of time that it scared him but looking into her eyes now, he knew that she felt the same, even if not as strongly as he did.

"Do you like movies?" Ron asked, sounding stupid. Hermione smirked slightly, nodding. "I've got the movie channel and today is back to back comedies. Do you want to-"

"I'd love to."

The afternoon couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it, Ron thought. They sat on the couch together, a blanket over Hermione after she had mentioned about being cold, and watched The Proposal. Every time something funny happened, Hermione's little giggle made Ron smile. He was quite astounded at how the day had turned out, and the week of worrying and not seeing Hermione had been made up for today. As the credits rolled, an advertisement came up for tomorrow nights movie, 50 First Dates, and Hermione let out a little gasp. Ron looked over at her and her eyes were fixed on the screen.

"You like this movie?" He asked and she nodded, not speaking until the advertisement had finished.

"I love it. Drew Barrymore is a favourite of mine, she is wonderful," She told him and he smiled. "I need to get this channel."

"You can come over here tomorrow and watch it – if you want to, that is," He said and blushed as she smiled at him.

"That would be really nice," She replied and got up to use the bathroom. Ron mentally high fived himself and grinned. He glanced at his watch and he was startled to see it was nearly 7pm. They had watched nearly four movies that day and he yawned, tired from doing nothing. He got up to make a coffee for them both as Hermione came back out, yawning as well.

"Coffee?" He asked and she nodded, coming to stand with him as he made the drinks. "I have a question."

"Oh yes?" She asked. "And what would that be?"

"You're studying at Uni, but do you work?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then how do you afford to live?"

"While I was at school I worked almost every day, just an after school job in a bookshop, but I never spent any of the money – not one penny. I saved all of it and that's what I'm living off. My parents paid for university because they know it's important and they were proud that I managed to save that money. While all the other girls were buying new clothes and gadgets, I was saving," She told him and he felt himself looked shocked.

"Wow," He commented, genuinely impressed as he finished stirring the coffees. "You're amazing."

She blushed a deep colour and accepted both the compliment and the coffee. They returned to the couch, watching the beginning of the next movie, 10 Things I Hate About You and Ron wondered how much longer she wanted to stay. They finished their drinks in silence, Hermione pulling the blanket around her much more but Ron had noticed, his ears turning red, that when they'd sat back down, she had moved much closer to him and their legs sat touching. He sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

She leaned in closer, keeping her eyes on the movie. "Thanks for today. It's been really sweet."

He looked at her and she looked back, both at the same time moving in and Ron finally got a second chance to feel her soft lips on his. Taking advantage of the fact that both their cups were no longer in their hands, he moved one around her back, pulling her slightly closer and the other cupping her face, enjoying the sweetness of the kiss. As she rested one arm on his chest, the kiss deepened slightly and Ron felt as if the happiness would leak out of him. They pulled away at the same time, breathless but Ron was pleased to see Hermione was smiling.

"I – I really like doing that," Ron admitted, smiling shyly at her and she dipped her head for a second, her blush matching his.

"Me too," She whispered back and with one arm around her shoulder, she moved closer, leaning into him as they turned back to watch the movie. Ron was glad she couldn't see the soppy grin that refused to leave his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate writing angst, I love to write fluff so I didn't want their 'fight' to last too long. This chapter wasn't as long as some of the others but I liked writing it and really wanted to get it up. I'm kinda proud of this story – I never stick with chapter stories long enough but this one I am enjoying. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. I love reading them – they make my day! Will update again soon :)<strong>


	7. One Month Anniversary

Over the next few weeks, Ron felt like possibly the luckiest person alive. Hermione and him spent most nights together, either watching movies, going out to dinner or just talking. They got on incredibly well and talked about anything and everything. There had not been another upset like the last one, however they did seem to bicker about silly things and this was usually because Ron would wind Hermione up. It was lucky for him that this usually ended well and sometimes he thought he only wound her up so they could get to the making up part. They had avoided any talk about their relationship, Ron unsure what he would say and whether he would tell her how serious it felt to him. He was sure the feeling was mutual but did not want to embarrass himself either.

As it came to the beginning of autumn and the weather grew significantly colder, it came close to their one month anniversary. Ron had no idea whether Hermione knew this, or whether she would even say anything, but he was determined to. The only thing was it fell on the same day as Ginny's birthday and she had invited them both over for a 'dinner party', though knowing Ginny, it would be a few pizza boxes, drinks all round and people talking. Ron and Hermione had both decided to go and Ron wondered again if she knew what day it was.

"It'll be fun." Hermione said, as they lay draped over each other one Sunday afternoon, Ron playing games on his phone and Hermione reading a book. Ron had just received the message from Ginny and was in the process of replying.

"You sure you don't have any other plans?" Ron asked carefully, and Hermione peered at him over her book.

"No, none. Why?" She asked, eyeing him and he gave her a smile.

"No reason. Just double checking. I'll message her now then," He told her and as she went back to her book he had guessed that she didn't know what the date was. He had no idea what he was going to do as some people wouldn't even celebrate the date. He didn't to look like an idiot but he also _wanted _to look like he really cared. Because he did.

Ron had been busy at work since he and Hermione had been spending so much time together but had made sure to never be home late as he wanted to spend as much as he could with her. McLaggen had disappeared off the face of the earth and the sale had gone through; Ron was now the full owner of the cafe. Nothing much had really changed within the work place, except that he was now in charge of everybody and everything. He usually did the orders and spoke to the suppliers, the only big thing extra he had to do was the wages which were easy enough. June had been keeping them up to date with McLaggen's different excuses and told them it wouldn't be long till she got a payout and would take them all out to dinner. Ron had taken her aside one afternoon and asked for help.

"Listen, June, please don't say anything to the others – especially Kieran because he will never let me hear the end of it. But Hermione and I will have been together for a month next week and I want to do something. We're already going out to my sister's birthday that night, but I still want to do something so she knows I acknowledged it, you know?" He told her and her smile had gotten bigger as he had spoken.

"Dear, I think people underestimate you. You are much too sweet than others give you credit for," She said kindly, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, I think because it is only one month, it doesn't need to be a big gesture, just something simple."

"That's what I thought," Ron said. "But what?"

"I'll have a think and get back to you." She had told him and now, the day of the party, she hadn't said any more to him. He had thought all week of what he could possibly do, but nothing had come to mind. He got dressed in jeans and a shirt, making his way over to Hermione's like they had planned, still going round and round in his head what he could do.

"Hermione?" He called through the unit, going down the hallway and into the bedroom where he turned straight around and left again. "Sorry!" He had walked in on her half naked, getting dressed and couldn't believe how fast his cheeks and ears could turn red.

"Didn't you hear me call out that I was getting changed?" She said, coming out a moment later, her cheeks a pink colour and a simple blue dress hanging off her slender frame. Ron kissed her, enjoying the fact that he could do that whenever he wanted, and they walked back down the hallway.

"Sorry," He said again and waited as she collected her phone and bag. "All set?"

"Let's go," She smiled, taking his hand.

The entire car ride to Ginny's he had to fight to keep his mind on both the road in front of him and what he was going to say to Hermione about their little anniversary. All he could picture was Hermione half naked and it was very off putting, in a good way. Over the past month, they had not spent the night together, although they had come close. Ron had not pushed it and he knew Hermione appreciated this but he was slowly falling more and more for this girl and he found it hard to be around her without wanting to. . .kiss her.

As they parked outside Ginny's house, they noticed a few cars and Ron wondered just how many people she had invited. They walked up and entered, not bothering to knock on the door and Ron was greeted by the view of roughly 20 people, only a handful of whom he knew. There was music playing loudly on the stereo and almost everyone had a drink. Ron noticed platters of food spotted around on the various surfaces in the room – some of which were now almost empty. As Hermione took his hand he glanced at her and saw her smile nervously; she only knew Ginny and Harry. He squeezed it reassuringly and gave her a smile before the set off around the room in search of his sister. They didn't have to walk very far. As they entered the kitchen, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville sat around the table, each with a drink in hand and smiles on their faces. Ginny stood up excitedly as the pair walked in and she gave them both a hug. Ron greeted everyone and they joined them at the table, extra chairs seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Happy birthday, Ginny," Hermione said, a smile on her face as she accepted a drink from Ginny. Ron took his own off Ginny and took a sip. He was driving them home later so wouldn't be able to drink much.

"Thanks!" Ginny replied, sitting back down next to Harry and Ron watched as she took his hand. Harry caught his eye and grinned, unsure but Ron smiled back. "How are you two?"

"We're good," Hermione told her, smiling brightly. "Are you having a good birthday?"

"Yes, thank you! Almost everyone came. Although – Ron – Bill and Charlie were going to come but both couldn't because of family. Fred and George said they were going to make an appearance, but we'll see." She told him and he nodded.

"Who else is here? Well, out there." He asked, gesturing to the living room which was packed with people.

"Oh, mainly just people I work with and a few old friends. But really, the only people I really care about are in here," She said and drunk down the rest of her drink in one go before standing up unsteadily to get another. Ron looked on as Harry stood up to help her, watching her carefully before Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, it's her birthday. She's at home and surrounded by friends – she'll be fine," She whispered and Ron smiled appreciatively, enjoying that she had noticed how he was feeling without him saying anything. Ron turned back to the table at Luna and Neville.

"How are you guys?" He asked and Luna beamed at him.

"Oh, I'm really good, thank you." Luna answered serenely, and Neville smiled from next to her. "We recently took over my father's magazine, The Quibbler. Have you read it?"

"Er – yeah, I think I have once. What do you guys write about?" Ron lied, knowing he'd seen the magazine on the stand once and that was about it. They only sold it in small corner shops anyway.

"Oh, it's okay if you haven't read it. Not many people enjoy it. We just have a small fan base of readers who subscribe. We write a lot about the odd theories in the world, and in each issue there is a column based on the fact that everyone in the world could possibly be linked by the six degrees of separation," She explained, and both Ron and Hermione nodded as if they had a clue what she was on about. Hermione took the last sip of her drink as Neville just kissed Luna on the cheek and smile at them both as Harry and Ginny came back.

"You guys hungry? I'm thinking we should get pizza," Ginny said, looking round at them all and Ron was sure Ginny would eat pizza all day and every day if she could. When everyone nodded, Neville said he would order it and Luna followed him as they went in search of a quiet spot to make the call.

"So did you guys get me a present?" Ginny asked loudly and Ron grinned at his sister.

"Of course, Ginny," Ron replied as Hermione pulled out the gift from her bag. She passed it over and Ron stood up, pouring Hermione another drink and getting himself a coke. Sitting back down, he saw Ginny had opened the present.

"I love it! Thank you," She gushed, admiring the necklace that Hermione had picked out. It was a simple silver one with an emerald inside a silver oval hanging on it. Harry helped her put it on at the table and she beamed at them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't ever say I'm not a good big brother," He replied and she laughed.

A few hours later, after pizza, more talk and lots of loud music, Ron noticed Hermione yawning slightly as she finished her drink and Ron caught her eye. She had more tonight than she usually did, letting herself get slightly tipsy and he had enjoyed how warm and affectionate it had made her. She looked at him, grinning and making her way across the room, stumbling only slightly.

"Hey, you," She said on reaching him, kissing him on the cheek. "I was just talking to one of Ginny's school friends, Colin. He's a bit odd."

Ron laughed, his hand on Hermione's back as he searched for Ginny. "He is, is he?" He asked and she nodded, a slight giggle escaping her mouth. He spotted Ginny sitting with Harry across the room and waved goodbye. She waved back, only slightly aware of him as she was rather wrapped up in Harry. Ron turned, taking Hermione's hand in his and led her to the car. She was silent on the way home, and when they stopped at traffic lights Ron looked over to see her watching him, a smile on her face. He blushed slightly, turning back to the road and she took his hand, holding it tightly in hers.

As the pulled into the car park, Ron got out first and went round to help Hermione out and she climbed out slowly, her eyes staying closed for longer and longer with every blink. By the time Ron had got her inside the building, she was leaning on him heavily and Ron only just got the door open without dropping her. He half-carried her through her unit and into her bedroom, carefully settling her on the bed and taking off her shoes. As he leant over to take her earrings out, she whispered in his ear.

"Please stay with me tonight."

Ron looked at her, but her eyes were closed. He hesitated for a second before taking his own shoes off, standing uncertainly for another second before removing his shirt and jeans. He didn't want her to think he was being presumptuous, but sleeping in jeans was horribly uncomfortable. Climbing into bed next to her, he lay there awkwardly, not wanting to get too close for fear of being rejected, but Hermione shuffled closer to him, her warm body wrapping itself around his and she kissed him lazily.

"Goodnight, Ron." She whispered, her head resting on his chest and one arm wrapped tightly around him. He manoeuvred one arm around behind her and used the other to pull her closer, sure she could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks. He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself.

"Goodnight, Hermione. And happy anniversary." He whispered back, closing his eyes and feeling incredibly happy in the moment.

They didn't wake until late the next morning, and Ron woke feeling happy for more than one reason. He had slept soundly, only waking once in the night after Hermione had got up to go to the bathroom. He lay there on his side wondering where she would position herself after she got back into bed and as she climbed in, he smiled happily when she wrapped her arms around him once more. She shivered slightly and he turned to face her, pulling her close and kissing her softly on her forehead. She kissed him back, though on his lips and Ron couldn't have her closer enough. They had fallen back asleep like that and when Ron woke he found they were still in the same position. Their legs were a tangled mess and Ron lay there, watching her as she slept, wondering how he got to be so lucky. A noise from the floor told him that she had received a message on her phone and it was that noise that slowly woke her up. He watched as her eyelids fluttered before opening them fully and looking up at him shyly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and bit her lip. She answered the question he had been about to ask. "For drinking so much last night."

"Don't be silly. You weren't even really drunk. You just drunk more than you usually do is all," He told her and she visibly relaxed. "Anyway, you were quite enjoyable."

Hermione looked up at him, a grin on her face. "Was I now?"

"Yes, you were. I don't think I've ever had so many kisses from you in public in one night." He said and she blushed deeply. "But don't worry about it, I had fun. Did you though? I was worried you wouldn't enjoy yourself because you didn't really know anyone."

"No, of course not. It was really great," She replied, shifting slightly so that she was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Ron mirrored her, unsure of how close he should be. All was different in the light of day but he didn't need to worry; their hands fell next to each other and she linked her fingers through his. "Ginny is lovely. She's lucky too – Harry is a nice guy and he really likes her."

"Does he? That's good; she deserves it after the last idiot she was with." Ron said bitterly, closing his eyes a second and remembering Dean who Ginny had been with previously. He had seemed okay at first, and Ron got on reasonably well with him but he had turned into an idiot after awhile. "Harry and Ginny have been together awhile now, haven't they?"

"About the same as us, I think. Speaking of which," She paused, turning on her side and using her hand to prop her head up. "I heard what you said last night; I was just too tired to register it until now."

Ron blushed slightly, a grin covering his face as he turned to look at her. "I didn't think you'd remembered."

"Hey!" She prodded him in the side and he grinned again. "Of course I remembered. In fact, I was going to cook you breakfast this morning but after that remark I think you can cook it for _me_."

"Of course, madam," He said, rolling over and kissing her softly. As he moved to pull away, she put one hand behind his head and kept him close, deepening the kiss. Ron moved one hand to hold himself up and the other ran lightly over her arm and he could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin. They broke apart and she smiled up at him.

"Now you can go and make it."

The day was a lazy one. After breakfast, they went back to bed and slept for another hour, before waking up and making themselves some lunch. Ron had no intentions of going back to his unit and he was glad Hermione didn't seem to be thinking the same thing. He dressed in his clothes from the night before when it got to 6 and left to pick up the Chinese take-out they had ordered. When he got back, he found Hermione on the couch with her duvet, Coronation Street on pause.

"You don't mind if we watch this, do you?"

"You're kidding?" He asked, and she gave him a questioning look. "A month we've been going out now and you failed to mention that you like Coronation Street?"

"What? You like it too?" She asked incredulously as he picked up forks for them both and joined her under the blanket. "How come I've never seen you watch it?"

"I can't believe this," He laughed, handing her container and fork over. "I've never mentioned it because I always get stick for watching it – especially from Fred and George. I didn't want you to think I was stupid."

"You're joking, right? I never said anything because I figured you wouldn't like it and I always just recorded the episodes and watched them later on if I was with you when it originally showed." She told him and Ron laughed again, snuggling closer as she started the TV show.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, watching hours of TV until they were close to falling asleep. Without having to speak to each other, they both stood up, Ron turning the TV off and Hermione switching off the lights. He caught her hand and held it tight as they walked back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. This time Ron didn't wait for her to move into him and he put his arm around her as she turned to face him.

"Today was wicked," He said, trying to make out her face in the dark. Hermione's fingers were tracing circles on his back and he shivered.

"It was." She agreed, now running her fingers up and down. "Does that tickle?"

"Yes." He said shortly, shivering again. He leaned in close, letting his lips bump softly into hers and she responded, her hand pulling him closer and her lips parting his. They kissed for awhile, both lost in the moment, hands in each other's hair before pulling away breathlessly. Ron was sure Hermione could see the question in his eyes, and she answered it by kissing him again, rougher this time and filled with passion. Ron responded with matching intensity, and as Hermione rolled on top of him, her hair falling over his face, he felt an unfamiliar feeling. It took over his whole body, made his legs feels like jelly and filled his belly with what seemed to be butterflies. He was falling for this girl, rather quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took SO long to get this one out. Been rather busy. Hope it was worth the wait and will try and have another one soooon! :)<strong>


	8. Meet the Parents: Part One

Now that Ron had total ownership of the cafe, he found he spent less and less time there, although he still went everyday it was only ever for a few hours. He was lucky in that Hermione only had university three days a week, and on the days she wasn't at uni, they spent their time together. Awhile after their one month anniversary, Hermione and Ron were out for lunch when Molly rung him.

"Hi, Mum." He answered the phone, Hermione continuing to eat her lunch. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yes love," Molly replied and Ron could almost see her struggling with the phone; she hated using mobile phones but to call Ron from her home phone would cost her too much. "I'm just wondering if you want to pop over for dinner tonight?"

"Er – sure, that sounds great." He told her and Hermione raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "What time?"

"Oh anytime after about five is fine. And – uh," She paused for a second and Ron fiddled with his fork on the plate in front of him. "Why don't you bring Hermione? It would be lovely to finally meet her."

"Sure, Mum." He said his goodbyes and hung up, turning back to Hermione. "Sorry. She's invited us over for dinner tonight. You fancy it?" She hesitated for a moment and Ron gave her an encouraging smile.

"That sounds lovely," She said, finishing her salad in front of her and laying her knife and fork on the plate.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" She said in a voice much higher than normal.

That afternoon as they began the drive to The Burrow, Ron noticed Hermione was quiet and asked her if she was alright.

"Oh – yes. I-I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She told him and he took her hand, keeping one on the wheel.

"You don't need to be," He replied, squeezing her hand slightly. "My parents are going to love you."

"But are you sure?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Hermione, you are wonderful. They will love you. Trust me."

By the time they arrived, he thought she was feeling better but as they got out of the car, she came around and took his hand, holding it tightly. The door flew open and out burst Mrs. Weasley, a huge smile on her face, her arms open wide. Ron grinned at Hermione.

"Hello, dear!" She called, pulling them both into a bear hug. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh, lovely to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, smiling back.

"Don't be silly, call me Molly." Ron's Mum said, waving a hand at Hermione. "Now come on, inside the pair of you. It's freezing out here!"

The house was warm and Ron was sure the fire would be lit in the living room. The kitchen was full of the smells of a roast dinner and Ron inhaled it happily; he missed the smells of home immensely. He heard his Dad call out from the living room and he called back, gesturing for Hermione to sit at the table as she and Molly walked in behind him, talking about the meal they were soon to eat. He made his way into the living room and found not only his father, but Ginny too. She was on the floor in front of the fire, legs stretched out and her head on a cushion. His Dad looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Hey," Ron said, surprise in his voice as he looked at Ginny and sat down on the couch next to where she was lying. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Sorry to disappoint, big brother." She replied, looking up at him. "I just happened to drop by and you know Mum. She practically forced me to stay. Although I didn't have such a hard time saying yes when I saw what she was cooking."

"Fair enough. How are you, Dad?"

"Just fine, Ron, just fine." He glanced around, lowering his voice to a near whisper. "Did you bring your girlfriend with you?"

Ginny snorted from and floor and Ron aimed a kick at her head. "Yes, Dad. Hermione is just talking to Mum. You don't have to whisper you know."

"Ah. Yes. Of course. Looking forward to meeting her." He said matter-of-factly and went back to his paper. Ginny caught Ron's eye and grinned. Their mothers' voice came from the kitchen and the three of them got up and followed the smell. Hermione was helping her set the meal on the table and as they entered, she looked up and smiled brightly at him. They sat around and Mrs. Weasley dished up a plate for everyone, Hermione passing Ron his from the seat next to him. While everyone was busy with their plates, he took hold of her hand in his and gave it a squeeze and she sent him a smile.

"So, Hermione. Are you enjoying university?" Mr. Weasley asked, passing the gravy over to the pair of them. Hermione swallowed her mouthful before answering.

"Yes, thank you, very much. I love it," She told him and Ron noticed Mrs. Weasley was watching Hermione carefully. "I'm hoping to end up teaching but I'm torn between that and working for the Animal Protection Agency to protect creatures that can't speak for themselves."

"Wow," Ron's Dad replied, clearly impressed. "How long till you graduate?"

"I'm in my last year so not long left to go!" She said happily, taking a sip of her drink. Ron sat eating, watching the exchange and enjoying his meal.

"That's great," Mr. Weasley said and kept eating. Molly looked over, a question in her eyes.

"What do your parents do, Hermione?" She asked and Ron was sure his Mum wanted to ask something different. Hermione replied, telling her that they were dentists and Ron tuned out of the conversation for awhile, his mind on his beautiful girlfriend next to him. They were getting on so well and Ron couldn't believe how lucky he was. His mind turned to the week before when Hermione had come into the cafe. They were talking in the office when Kieran had come in asking about a missing order.

"Well." He said, announcing his presence and they turned to face him. "Terribly sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of your company for a moment, Mr. Weasley?" Kieran asked, causing a red colour to form on Ron's cheeks and Hermione smirked.

"What is it, Kieran?" Ron asked through gritted teeth, attempting to keep his voice polite as he got up and walked around the desk.

"Just wondering where that order is from Bennetts? Only I'm trying to prep for tomorrow and I have hardly any veges." He told him and Ron followed him into the kitchen, leaving Hermione in the office. The second they were out of earshot, Kieran turned to him, a grin on his face. "I know I've seen her around here before, but can I just say you are one lucky man. She's bloody gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Kieran. What have you got to last you the day?" Ron asked and Kieran gestured to the veges on the bench. "You'll be okay for tomorrow morning then, right? I'll call Bennetts and chase that order up. It should have been here this morning, really."

"Thanks, mate. Hey – has she got a sister?" Kieran asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Ron aimed a punch at his arm, narrowly missing it on his way out. Back in the office, Hermione was writing on a piece of paper and when he walked in, she screwed it up and put it in her pocket, giving him a bright smile.

"Sorry about that. I've just got to make this call and then we can go," Ron told her, coming back around the desk and opening his diary to find the number for the company. "Ignore Kieran, he's an idiot."

"Oh, I will, don't worry. But tell him no, I don't have a sister and yes, you are lucky."

Ginny's voice brought him back to the present and he looked around to see they were all looking at him, Hermione with humour on her face.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second. What'd you say?" Ginny snorted.

"I said do you want anymore potatoes?" She laughed and Ron shook his head.

After dinner they all sat in the lounge, the fire still blazing and keeping them all warm as they talked and Ron's arm rested lightly around Hermione's shoulder, something Ron noticed Molly kept flicking her eyes to.

"I forgot to tell you two," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes turning to Ginny and Ron. "Percy and Audrey are having another baby."

"Oh, wow!" Ginny gushed and Ron smiled. "I love being an aunty"

"She's not long found out mind, so she isn't due for awhile." Molly continued and they nodded. "Do you want kids, Hermione?"

Ron almost choked on his drink and Hermione smiled nervously. "Er – yes, I do. One day."

"That's good." There was an uncomfortable silence before Molly spoke again. "And do you plan to someday own your own home instead of living in a unit?"

Ginny caught Ron's eye as he raised his eyebrows and she shrugged her shoulders. Ron cast a sideways glance at Hermione who was biting her lip, unsure about the interrogation. Molly wasn't asking in a rude way, she was just asking out of interest but all the same, they were tricky questions.

"Um – yes. One day, I would." She told her and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well, we better take off," Ron said, faking a yawn and saw Hermione do the same. "Thanks so much for dinner."

"Oh, alright then dear."

"Yes, thank you. Dinner was lovely. You're a wonderful cook and it was so lovely to meet the both of you," Hermione said, earning a hug from Mrs. Weasley as they stood up. Ginny informed them that she would be spending the night there and they all came out to say goodbye. Ron hugged his Mother and his Dad gave him a short pat on the back before Hermione and Ron got into the car. The pair of them were silent until Ron had pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm so sorry for those few questions she asked just now," Ron said and Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I've had boyfriends in the past Ron; don't think I'm some lonely old soul that's never been with anyone else. And I've met their parents before too – it's always nerve wracking and I'm always worried I'm going to say something stupid." She told him and Ron nodded.

"You didn't tonight though, my Mum did. You were amazing, putting up with those questions and-"

"Let me finish. I've been asked questions like that before and I've always responded politely to them, you know? But tonight-" She went quiet for a second and Ron looked over to see her biting her lip nervously again. "Tonight, when your Mum said about living in a proper house rather than a unit, I didn't picture myself living on my own."

Ron held his breath, ninety nine percent sure he knew what she was about to say but didn't dare get his hopes up in case he was wrong. Hermione paused as well, and they drove in silence for a moment more.

"I've never felt so strongly, so quickly for someone before," She said, her voice quiet and Ron blushed, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to be really honest with you, Ron, so please don't take any of this the wrong way. I pictured you and me, when I imagined where I might live after uni. It was you and me, I saw."

Ron seemed to have lost his voice and was desperately searching for it. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road. "I feel the same, Hermione – I don't quite understand it all and it's surprised me, but I just – I really like you." He finished lamely and Hermione took his hand, squeezing it tightly. The rest of the trip passed in silence, but she never let go of his hand and Ron was happy about that. When they finally got home, they entered Ron's unit without speaking and both climbed into bed, their bodies intertwined and Ron sighed happily.

"Is it weird, Ron, that we like each other so much so soon?" Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"I don't think so," He replied, just as quiet. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer.

"Good, because I don't either. I think it's something special, something that doesn't happen very often," She murmured. "I think I'm lucky."

"You're lucky? Hermione, you are so beautiful and so wonderful that you could have any guy you wanted. But you're with me. I'm the lucky one," He said honestly and Hermione turned in his arms, looking at him despite the darkness.

"Is that what you think?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah. You're so amazing, and I am – well, nothing really. I'm not really going anywhere and I don't have much to offer. I'm thankful everyday that you haven't broken things off with me yet," He told her, somehow finding the courage to speak the truth about his feelings, something he didn't like to do often. Hermione's hand found his face and she ran her fingers down his cheek softly.

"You shouldn't think badly of yourself like that. You are not nothing, no way. You're such a good person, and honestly, I don't want anyone else," She told him and he kissed her softly. "I really like you and I just want to be with you all the time. It's strange, you know, because like I said I've never really felt this before. It's a little scary."

"You're scared?" He asked and laughed quietly. "I'm so scared I'm going to do something to mess this up."

"You won't, don't worry," She answered and lay down next to him again, her head nestling into his shoulder. They were quiet for a long time and Ron was sure Hermione had fallen asleep until she spoke again, so quietly Ron thought he may have dreamed it. "I graduate from uni in a month."

"I know." He whispered back, not sure where she was going.

"I'm hopefully going to get a job with the Animal Protection Agency." He waited for her to continue, still unsure. "And once I do, I'm going to look at somewhere cheap to rent."

"Oh. Yes." Ron said stupidly, sure Hermione would be able to feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Would you – er – I mean would you want to – you know-"

"I would love to." He answered and she turned to kiss him again. "You meant help you move, right?" She paused, holding her breath and Ron waited a second before he laughed.

"You prat – I thought you were serious!" She prodded him in the side and he laughed again.

"Of course not. I would love to move in with you, Ms. Granger," He said, pulling her closer.

They fell asleep soon after, Ron dreaming of white picket fences and little houses, knowing he would never admit to anyone what he was dreaming about. Little did he know, Hermione was dreaming of the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So much fluff, I can't handle it! I want to try get some 'serious stuff' into it soon, we'll see. This was a bit shorter, I know. Please forgive me! I am so busy at the moment, nearly finished my course, so have lots of work to be doing. I will do my best to update again soooon! Thank you for the reviews :) I wouldn't mind some more. Thanks again!<strong>


	9. Those Three Words

The week following the decision to move in together, Ron had been moving about as if he was floating, rather than walking. He had not told anyone yet, aside from June who could tell something was going on anyway, and didn't plan on telling anyone just yet either. To him, it felt like if he told someone, it would break the spell. He had spent almost every night with Hermione in the last week, only spending one or two nights apart. The fact that they were now even more inseparable filled Ron with a different kind of happiness, one that couldn't be compared to any other happiness he had felt before and he was sure people could see it leaking out of him as he went about his day. They had not yet begun to look at houses together, although Hermione had mentioned that they needed to start soon because she was sick of living in such a small unit and wanted to be out as soon as possible. Ron had agreed, and didn't tell her that he had already picked up brochures from the local real estate agents and had been looking at them while at work – the only time they were separated. He had seen a few small cottage type houses that were well within their price range, even if they were just living on Ron's wage from the cafe, and had liked the look of them but had not yet told Hermione. They had planned to look together the following weekend and on Saturday morning, Ron having the day off, they woke late and went into the village centre for breakfast. Afterwards, as they made their way through the centre to the first real estate agent hand in hand and wrapped up warm to keep from getting cold – the weather had been getting steadily colder and today was one of the coldest yet – Ron confessed.

"What do you mean? You've already been through houses?" Hermione asked, a shocked look on her face though there was no trace of anger.

"No, no!" He told her hastily as they rounded a corner and a gust of wind hit them like a wall of bricks. "I've just been looking at brochures, you know?"

"Oh, that's okay. I've done the same," She admitted and Ron looked at her as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "I-I'm just really looking forward to it."

"Have you still got the brochures?" He asked and she nodded. "Shall we go home then and look through them? We can ring any later on if we want to look through them."

"That's a good idea, because it's much too cold to be walking around town anyway," She replied and they turned around, heading back towards where they had parked the car. Once home, with the heater on and a hot coffee in their hands, they spread the brochures they had both collected on the table and began looking over them all. They looked in silence, occasionally pointing out a good one and putting it in a pile of 'to be considered' houses. When they had both gone through the leaflets, they started on the pile of possibilities, going over each one together. There were many that were nice, but none stood out and Hermione found something wrong with almost every one.

"That one looks pretty run down though – look at that picture of the backyard."

"Oh this one is lovely. Oh, but it's much too expensive."

"Look at how small that bathroom is – we could never fit in that small room."

"That colour is horrible though, it's a shame because the rooms are a nice size."

"Hermione, honestly, we surely can't afford to be that picky?" Ron asked all of a sudden, as the pile of possibilities grew smaller and smaller. Only a few were left and Ron was worried there would be something wrong with those as well. Hermione looked up, and he frowned. "It's just – I know we want somewhere nice, and reasonably cheap – but we can't have everything, you know?"

"Yes, Ron, I know that. But why would I want to move somewhere that's falling apart?" She asked, Ron becoming aware that her voice was a higher pitch then usual and he was surprised when he found he didn't care.

"I didn't say move into that heap," He said, gesturing to an advertisement for a particularly horrible house. "I just meant what's the big deal if the colour is horrible or the bathroom too small? Like I said, we don't have much choice."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for wanting to find somewhere nice for us to live. I only wanted it to be a step up from these units and thought you felt the same. But clearly, if you'd rather us live in a dump like this then fine. Maybe I should just live on my own?" Hermione spat and Ron almost laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Don't be so crazy!" He said loudly and she shot him a look. "Hermione – come on, this is stupid-"

"Oh, so I'm stupid now, am I?" She interrupted and stood up, taking her cup to the sink. She whirled around facing him, her hair a wild mess around her only adding to her anger that suddenly seemed to fill the room.

"No! You're taking this way out of context. I can't actually believe we're arguing over this," He said, shaking his head and watching her. She bit her lip, her eyes dark with anger and Ron stayed where he was. He knew he had not meant to offend her, and did not want to back down. "All I meant was-"

"You don't need to explain. I know what you meant, okay? If you want to stay in these _units_-" She spat the word as if she couldn't stand to hear herself say it. "-then fine. But me? I want to actually move up in the world and find somewhere half decent to live."

"Move up in the world?" Ron asked quietly, confusion on his face. Hermione seemed to be lost in her anger, and he wondered if she even knew what she was saying or whether the words were just coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, Ron. Move up. I don't want to live here forever. I want to make something of my life and actually look like I've achieved something. Like I said, maybe I should just live on my own." She walked to the door, and Ron stood up suddenly, anger building at what she seemed to be insinuating.

"Is this what this is about now?" He asked and she stopped, her hand poised on the door handle. Ron spoke quickly, wanting to get his words out before she left. "That I'm not good enough? I'm sorry I didn't go to university, Hermione. I'm sorry I live in a bloody unit and not a fancy house. And I'm sorry that you think I don't want to live with you. I want that more than you could know." She opened the door and he moved forward, putting a hand on her arm before she left. "I'm sorry I'm not who you clearly wish you were with. Perhaps you should live on your own, find someone else."

Hermione looked at him, her expression unclear and Ron took his hand off, turning away from her and heading down the hallway. He heard the door slam a moment later and as he reached his bed, he collapsed onto it, a loud sigh issuing from his mouth and he fought the urge to scream out in frustration. The fact that their argument had stemmed from something so pathetic made him even angrier, and he turned over, his head in his pillow as he went over the last ten minutes again and again in his head. He had not meant to offend her and that she had overreacted caused him to clench his fists. His phone made a noise from next to him, and he picked it up roughly, desperate for it to be from Hermione although in his mind he knew she would just come back to his unit if she was going to apologize. It was Harry. They had swapped numbers not long before Ginny's birthday and had gone for a drink a few weeks ago, Ron pleased to have someone else to socialise with. _'Hey, mate. Just wondering if you want to come over tonight – there's a game on and we can use that as an excuse to have a few beers. No idea who is playing, mind. Let me know if you're interested.'_

Ron hesitated only for a second before replying that he would be over that afternoon and put his phone back on the bed. He lay there for a second, wondering if he would go and speak to Hermione, try and make up with her before deciding against it. He had not been in the wrong – it was Hermione who had gotten so angry, so nasty and he would wait for her to come to him. He wondered if he would tell Harry about the argument when he realised Harry could possibly help with why Hermione had gotten so upset and angry so quickly. He lay there for another few minutes before screwing his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it anymore because every time he did, he was faced with the thought that maybe Hermione wouldn't come and apologize, that maybe she wouldn't want to make things right. It was those thoughts that filled his mind as he fell asleep, not caring that it was barely lunchtime on a Saturday.

Harry lived not very far away, barely a five minute drive, and Ron arrived there late that afternoon after waking from his nap – which had made him feel incredibly old – and picking up a box of beer to bring over. Harry greeted him at the door with a smile and accepted the beer. Ron came inside, grateful for something to take his mind off Hermione as he saw the TV was already playing the game.

"What are we watching?" He asked, flopping himself down on the couch and accepting the beer Harry brought over. "Football?"

"Nope," Harry said, taking a gulp of his beer. "Rugby. It's the world cup at the moment – do you follow rugby at all?"

"Not really, no. I only ever really watch Football. Who's playing?" Ron asked, mimicking Harry and having some of his drink.

"England and Romania. There's another game on later – New Zealand and France. But we'll see how England goes first – we might be too upset with the result to watch anymore rugby." Harry told him and they sat in silence for a moment. "How are you and Hermione doing?"

Ron wondered fleetingly if perhaps Hermione had told Harry but then decided against it. He had some more of his drink before answering. "Er – yeah. We're okay." Harry picked up on his tone and looked over, the question on his face. "We argued today, though."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, unsure. Ron nodded and waited a moment. "Hermione told me you two are going to find a place together after she graduates."

"Yeah, well, let's see if that still happens," Ron said bitterly, taking a large gulp of his drink and sighing heavily. "To be honest, mate, I'm not even sure what I did wrong." He told Harry about the argument, and the things that were said between them both. He listened carefully as Ron spoke, and when he finished, Harry took a deep breath.

"Here's what you have to know about Hermione. I don't want to sound like a prat, but to be fair, I've known her longer so maybe I can help you understand why she might have acted that way," He said, turning away from the TV and facing Ron. It was then Ron noticed the bowl of chips Harry had brought in and helped himself, gesturing to Harry to keep talking. "To be totally honest, and I don't know how much you guys have talked about it before, but you're really the first guy she's ever been this serious about. She's never moved in with anyone before – it's always just been her."

"Yeah, she told me that. But if that's the case, why did she tell me she wanted to live on her own? For me not to bother?" Ron asked, trying not to sound put out. It grated him that Harry knew more about Hermione than he did. He wished now, more than ever, that Hermione had known him longer than she had known Harry. The thought sounded childish in his head, but he couldn't get rid of it.

"Anger will do that to a person. Listen, like I said, this is the most serious she's ever been and it sounds like she just got overwhelmed with it all." Harry replied, watching Ron closely. "Have you spoken to her since?"

"No, that was this morning and I haven't seen or spoken to her since then. I wanted it to come from her," Ron said stupidly, hanging his head and contemplating leaving after the beer in his hands. He swallowed the rest, putting the empty bottle on the table in front of him. "I feel like an idiot whinging to you about it, but you're right, I guess. You know her well."

Perhaps it was the way he said it, the emotion in Ron's voice or that Harry knew about Ron's jealously when he and Hermione first met, how Ron had to ask about the possibility of Harry and Hermione being together, but something caused Harry to give Ron a smile, one that seemed to say many things. "I know her well because I grew up with her. But honestly mate, I don't come anywhere near to what she feels for you. She's like my sister. Whenever we talk she goes on about you – I don't get a word in." Ron grinned to himself, looking at Harry and trying to convey his thanks. "Anyway, look at that score – England are doing pretty good!"

After the game, they started to watch some of the New Zealand/France game, although they didn't take as much interest in it once it was obvious that New Zealand was going to win. Ron finished off his second beer, declining a third as he remembered he had to drive home. They watched till half time of the game, and as the commercials began, Harry turned to Ron again.

"This is weird for me, because I'm not usually one to 'gossip' – especially about feelings and all that rubbish. But Hermione-" He paused, as if unsure of what to say and Ron waited patiently. "Hermione really likes you. Don't think this fight is serious because from what she's told me – er I just think you should talk to her." He finished lamely and Ron turned back to the TV, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"I should probably take off anyway," He said, taking his empty bottle off the table and into the kitchen. After putting it in the rubbish, he came back out into the living room. "Thanks – for everything."

"No problems. It was good to see you, anyway. Next time we should go to that pub in town – when the final of this is on – and pretend like we care about the score." Harry said, gesturing to the TV where New Zealand was winning. Ron laughed, said goodbye and stepped out into the cold night, shivering slightly as he wished he had brought a jacket. He jumped into the car and took off, willing the car to warm up faster so that he could put the heater on. By the time he got home, he had only just stopped shivering when he had to get out again to step inside, As he finally climbed into bed that night, he wondered what he did to get so lucky – Hermione was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he hoped like hell that Harry was right.

Sunday morning dawned colder than the day before and as Ron ate his breakfast in front of the news, weather forecasters warned of snow later that afternoon. He looked outside at the grey skies and could tell it would be snowing within a matter of hours. The sudden drop in temperature was all they were talking about on the TV and Ron shut it off, annoyed that he had no plans for the day. He spent the morning on the couch, falling asleep briefly and then waking up to watch nonsense on TV while he ate his lunch. By the time it reached 2pm, the snow had started to fall in earnest outside and Ron was taken by the sudden urge to step outside and play it in, unexpectedly being filled with memories of his childhood and playing in the snow with his siblings. He changed quickly, pulling on several layers including gloves and a beanie, and stepped outside his unit. But instead of heading straight out the back door, he knocked once on Hermione's door and opened the door, not waiting for an answer.

"Hermione?" He called out, and heard a noise from down the hall. He moved quickly, not wanting to give her an opportunity to say anything. He found her in her bedroom, sat up in bed reading a book. She put it down as he entered, watching him warily. "Get up, get dressed. Hurry up."

"Ron – what?" She said, confused as Ron pulled the covers off of her and then began to look through her closet, pulling clothes out at random and throwing them towards her. He didn't answer, just watched as she slowly began to pull them on. He moved over to her, not looking her in the eye but helping her by pulling her hat on and holding her gloves out for her to take. She stopped protesting, a curious look on her face as she finished dressing.

Ron still didn't speak, taking her hand and pulling her behind him out of the unit and down the hall. The snow was now falling hard and fast, the backyard already covered in a thick white blanket, the trees steadily collecting it on their branches. He heard Hermione gasp softly as they stepped out into it and he let go of her hand, watching her as she walked forward along the now invisible path, her face up to the sky, eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Ron watched her happily, a matching smile on his face as they both forgot about the argument, forgot about everything. He walked towards her, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly, hoping he was putting everything unspoken between them into the embrace. When they broke apart, she stood up on her toes and kissed him softly, and he smiled into her lips. She stepped back, and began to spin, slowly at first but as she picked up the pace, turning faster and faster so that her hair flew around her and her scarf unravelled from her neck, Ron began to laugh. He laughed at the sight of his girlfriend playing in the snow without a care in the world.

She fell down, landing on her knees and she laughed loudly, letting Ron know that she wasn't hurt, and then lay down on her back, staring up at the snow that was falling on her face. Ron got down with her, his hand taking hold of hers tightly. They lay there silently, a million words between them though unspoken, and as the snow fell on their faces, Ron knew he had to clear the air about their argument.

"Hermione," He began, turning his now damp head to look at her. "About yesterday-"

"No, listen, please. I need to say something first. I'm sorry for getting so angry and for the horrible things I said." She started, her voice quiet. "It just hit me all of a sudden that this is such a big step – and don't think it's because I don't want to because I want to more than you could know – but it was overwhelming and I didn't know how to cope with it." Ron realised with a jolt that Harry had been right and he felt that all too familiar pang of jealousy. "But those things I said. . .I-I didn't mean them. You have to believe that."

The snow now partially covered them, and together they sat up, facing each other. Their clothes were damp, and Hermione had begun to shiver slightly as the cold reached their skin through their clothes. No words were needed as Hermione leaned forward, kissing Ron just as softly as she had before. He pulled her closer, and as they broke away, their foreheads touching as they looked at each other, Ron amazed at what he was feeling inside. He was captivated by her eyes, and they didn't break eye contact as he stroked her cheek softly, brushing her now damp hair away from her face.

"This is probably the wrong time after everything you've just said about being overwhelmed – and I know it's probably too soon – and don't think you have to say it back – but I – Hermione, I love you," Ron finished stupidly, a hot blush forming on his near numb cheeks and he was aware that his mouth with dry. In the heartbeat that followed, Ron was sure the world had stopped as Hermione looked at him, her mouth open, her eyes bright. He guessed that she wasn't going to say it back and kept talking, nervous energy propelling him. "I know it hasn't been long that we've been together but I just – you amaze me. I feel as if-"

"Ron. Stop talking." Hermione said bluntly, crashing her lips with his and moving her hands to his hair where they proceeded to entangle themselves. Ron responded with matching intensity, his arms around her as they kissed, oblivious to the freezing snow all around them. When they broke away, Hermione kissed him on his forehead, smiling widely. "You don't need to explain. I love you, Ron."

In that moment, everything was right and Ron laughed at the happiness he was feeling. "We seem to have a habit of kissing in extreme weather," He said and Hermione joined him, both laughing loudly. Ron pulled her up to her feet, holding her hand as they made their way back inside. Once inside Hermione's unit, they slowly removed each layer of wet clothing, Ron turning the shower on to let the water heat up. In the bathroom, now filled with steam, they undressed almost fully, Ron looking over at Hermione as she stood there shyly, biting her lip. Ron took a step and closed the gap between them, pulling her into his arms and enjoying the feel of her skin on his. As they kissed softly, Ron felt the urge to say those three words over and over just to emphasise how strongly he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was quite full of fluff, especially this last bit. I do apologise if you enjoy a bit of angst – I'm really not so good at writing that, (I'm no good at fluff either, but I think I'm better at fluff than angst) so this probably isn't the fic for you because fluff makes my world go round. I wasn't going to do the 'I love you' moment yet, but the timing felt right so I went for it. I just wanted to get it over with because I'm so hopeless at writing those important moments. Thank you for the reviews, please feel free to leave some more because they make me smile! I will try and have another one for you soooon!<strong>


	10. Meet the Parents: Part Two

With Hermione's graduation a few days away, Ron was seeing less and less of her as she helped with the preparations. The students were going to be singing a song as a show of unity and had been rehearsing for the last few days. As well as this, Hermione was helping a friend write a speech so over the last week; Ron had only seen her at night time when she got home after dinner. Although he was missing her, wanting to be around her every second of every day, he was glad for the time spent apart as it gave him time to focus on what was going to happen to him at Hermione's graduation. Ron was going to meet Hermione's parents. The thought hadn't occurred to him originally, and it wasn't until Hermione was on the phone to her Mum and had said 'see you on Saturday' that Ron had realised with a jolt that he would be seeing them also. He had never met a girl's parents before, and this was what worried him. He hadn't said anything to Hermione, not wanting to look like he was nervous, but secretly had been worrying about it ever since.

Saturday morning was just as cold as the week had been before it, and Ron was woken up by Hermione jolting up in bed, her hair a mess and looking wildly around the room. He sat up too, though a lot slower, and put his hand on her back.

"You okay?" He mumbled, using his other hand to rub his eyes. Hermione turned to him, a scared look on her face and nodded; Ron laughed. "You don't look okay."

"I'm just a little – nervous. I'm excited to graduate but it's a little scary, isn't it? It'll be like I'm a proper adult." She told him, now attempting to flatten her hair with her hands and having no luck at all.

"Hermione, you've been an adult for a few years now – look at you. You live in your own – for now anyway – and you've got such a wonderful boyfriend." She grinned at him for that comment and he kept talking. "You've already applied for multiple jobs and have an interview on Monday. If anything, you should be proud of yourself, Mione."

She looked up, startled at his new nickname for her. She stared at him for a moment, as if trying to work out why he called her it, before smiling and leaning over to kiss him lightly. "Mione?" She asked and he nodded, not letting her back away and pulling her in to kiss her again.

"Yes, Mione." He said, pulling her down on top of him as she protested mildly. "Is that alright?" She nodded slightly, letting herself be taken away as Ron ran one hand through her hair and the other down her back. He had almost reached the small of her back when she sat up on top of him, looked over at the clock and jumped out of the bed. Ron groaned lightly.

"Oh, shut it." Hermione said sharply, and Ron looked over to see her grinning. "I have to get organised, you know that. But-" She walked back over to the bed, leant over and kissed him once more. Ron attempted to tug her onto the bed but she broke away before he could get a proper hold of her. "-if you're lucky you can continue with what you were starting later on after the party."

"Party?" Ron asked stupidly, now sitting up and stretching. "You mean the ceremony?"

"No, don't you remember me telling you? My parents are throwing a graduation party for me with a few of their friends and a few of mine. I'm pretty sure they've asked Harry and his parents, so Ginny will most likely be there too. It'll be fun."

As Hermione left the room to have a shower, Ron slumped back down into the bed, wondering how on earth he was supposed to survive a whole party with Hermione's parents without mucking it up and saying something stupid. He had been worried enough with just having to meet them at the ceremony, and no doubt sit next to them, and had thought he had prepared himself enough for that. But now there was a party to worry about too? By the time he had showered and dressed, he had imagined more than twenty different scenarios of how he could go wrong when meeting Hermione's parents. There were a wide range of possible situations running through his head, one of the better ones being spilling a drink on Mrs. Granger and one of the worst was having one too many drinks and embarrassing both himself and Hermione. That problem was easily solved, however, because he would be driving home therefore could only have so much to drink anyway. When Hermione was stood in the mirror doing her hair, Ron told her that he would drive tonight, leaving her to have a drink or two, she shot down his theory by telling him her parents didn't drink.

"They don't?" He asked, mentally thanking his lucky stars that that situation could be crossed off his imaginary list. If her parents didn't drink, surely they wouldn't be serving alcohol for others?

"No, the acidity in the drinks can damage teeth really easily, especially if you drink too much of it. They don't like me to drink too much either." She explained. "But they'll still have it all there because they know not everyone shares their views. I won't drink though – maybe just one – I don't want to annoy them."

Ron nodded, re-writing the situation back onto his list and wondering what he was going to do. Well, he thought, he still didn't have to drink much. He would accept one drink, and hold on to it for the majority of the night. Small sips was the solution to all of his problems. He snorted at how stupid this sounded in his head and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

The graduation was being held at the huge auditorium at the university, and it was a relief to hear from Hermione that they had recently installed more heaters for the occasion. They had not had another snow day since the last one but the rain had not let up for the past few days and the cold seemed to infiltrate every inch of Ron's unit, despite the heating he had on all day and all night long. Hermione left for the graduation in her car and had arranged to meet him outside half an hour before the ceremony where she would introduce him to her parents so they could then sit together. As Ron now drove towards the uni, he noticed his hands were shaking just slightly, and there was a feeling of anxiety that he couldn't seem to shake. He turned the radio on and heard a rock song that seemed to match his feelings. Turning it up loudly, he received a few odd looks while he waited at the traffic lights and he avoided their looks. Ignoring them, he drove off as soon as the light turned green and as the song ended he heard it was a band called My Chemical Romance. He made a mental note to look up more of their music before taking a deep breath and turning into the car park of the university. With a lurch he spotted Hermione stood near the entrance with two people who he assumed were her parents. He found a park easily but took longer than he should have getting out of the car. Each step he took closer to where they stood seemed to go much faster than he wanted it to, and he felt as if he was walking funny, that any moment he would trip over his own feet. As he finally reached them, all he saw was Hermione's smiling face and it seemed to give him some courage.

"Hiya," He said bravely, waiting for Hermione to introduce him. He gave his best smile to the two people who stood there and couldn't quite read their expressions.

"Ron! I'm glad you're here," Hermione gushed, briefly hugging Ron and kissing him on the cheek so that they turned the same flaming red as his hair. He avoided her father's eyes. "Mum, Dad – this is Ron."

There was a heartbeat where Ron thought they weren't going to say anything, when Mrs. Granger broke into a smile and pulled him into a quick but comforting hug. Surprised, he awkwardly patted her back and then accepted Mr. Granger's hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," He said once he had found his voice.

"This is my Mum, Jean and my Dad, Graham." Hermione said, and everyone smiled awkwardly at one another for a moment. "Well, I'll show you guys to your seats and then I have to go backstage. We're doing the song first and then after the speeches and certificates, I can comeback out." She talked as made her way inside the auditorium and the three of them followed her quietly. The building was huge, the lights dim but seeming bright on such a dull day. Ron was amazed to see so many people here already, and was delighted to see Hermione led them to a seat not far from the front of the stage. He watched as she hugged her parents and they sat down. He pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering into her ear.

"You're amazing, congratulations. I love you."

"I love you, too." She breathed back and stepped away, a huge smile on her face. Ron turned and sat down next to Graham, wishing now more than ever it would hurry up and start.

"So, Ron. Hermione has told us all about you. You own a cafe, is that right?" Jean asked and Ron nodded, suddenly aware that his mouth was dry. "How is that going?"

"Oh, yes-er, great, thank you, Mrs. Granger." He stuttered, and was sure he saw her smirk slightly. "I've worked there for awhile and have wanted to own it for a long time too."

"Please, call me Jean." She said kindly and Ron relaxed slightly. "Hermione speaks very highly of you; we're happy because she is happy."

"Oh-er, that's great. I mean, she makes me happy too. I-I'm glad that you're – happy." He finished lamely, looking around desperately for a safe topic of conversation that wouldn't make him look like a prat.

"And I take it you're coming tonight?" Graham asked, now looking at Ron with the same chocolate eyes that Hermione had and Ron had to fight not to be reminded of Hermione's face for fear of getting distracted.

"Yes, sir, I am." He regretted saying sir the moment it escaped from his lips and mentally cursed himself. Graham laughed and glanced at his wife.

"Don't be so nervous, son." He said and Ron let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in. Talking to your girlfriend's father was incredibly nerve wracking, he thought, and there was no way he was going to survive the night without looking like an idiot more than once. Suddenly the lights dimmed slightly, and a hush fell over the crowd. Ron was thankful for the distraction as the three of them turned to face the stage. A balding old man came on stage and welcomed everyone, and made a small speech while Ron tuned out, waiting for the students to come on for the song.

The man walked off and almost immediately the students started walking out onto the stage. There were a lot of them, over 100, and Ron desperately tried to seek out Hermione's face. A grin spread across his face as he spotted her in the second row from the front and watched as she sought him out, a smile covering her face as she did.

The ceremony seemed to pass over quickly, as boring as Ron found it. The only times he paid any attention were when Hermione received her diploma and he was sure he clapped the loudest. She beamed at the crowd before letting her eyes fall on both Ron and her parents, her smile the brightest star in the sky. Ron was amazed at the feelings that filled him at that moment, and was almost ashamed to admit to _himself _the love he was feeling for Hermione.

Afterwards, Ron Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood outside waiting patiently for Hermione, who turned up within a few minutes of them waiting. She rushed up to them, that smile still on her face and hugged her parents tightly before turning to Ron who embraced her, trying to put all that he felt into it. She pulled away and gave him a look that told him she understood and he took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"What time do you want us to come over tonight, Mum?" Hermione asked as the four of them began walking though the car park.

"Well, I've told everyone else six, so if you two could turn up around five thirty that would be wonderful." Jean replied and both Ron and Hermione nodded. "We'll see you then." Hermione kissed both her parents and waved them goodbye as they walked off in the opposite direction to find their car. Hermione turned back and kissed Ron full on the lips, so passionately that it almost knocked him off of his feet.

"You were amazing," She breathed as she broke away and they kept walking, Ron slightly dazed from the kiss. "They loved you, I know they did. It wasn't that hard was it?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't even nervous," He said, puffing his chest out so that Hermione laughed. "Okay, I was terrified. But no, your parents are lovely."

Hermione sighed contentedly, leaning into Ron as he walked. As they reached the car, Ron opened the door for her and she smiled warmly up at him. He climbed in and sat behind the wheel, turning the car on and letting it warm up a moment before taking off.

"Do you want to go out for a late lunch?" He asked, glancing at the clock in the car. "We've got a few hours to kill before we need to be at your parents."

"Actually," Hermione began, her hand creeping over to take his and he looked at her, grinning at the look in her eye. "I was thinking we could go back home – maybe spend a few hours in bed where it's warm?"

"You are brilliant, Hermione. I love the way you think."

It snowed again that afternoon as they lay in bed, entangled in each other's limbs and blissfully happy. This time however they didn't feel the urge to head outside and play in the snow, both getting out of bed rather reluctantly to get dressed again and leave for the party. By the time they were both dressed and on their way, the snow was falling thick and fast, and Ron had to drive a lot slower than usual to keep safe. Hermione sat biting her lip the entire drive, gasping nervously every time the car felt like it was going to slide. They were both thankful to pull into the driveway of the Grangers and Ron admired Hermione's family home. It was two stories high, and perhaps it was the effect of the snow and lights, but it couldn't have looked more inviting. They climbed out of the car and ran as quickly and safely as possible to knock on the door, Hermione opening it after a moment.

"Mum! Dad!" She called out and they heard someone call out from down the hall. Ron followed Hermione as they made their way down it and into a large kitchen. The smell of food filled the room and Ron was glad of the distraction of Hermione hugging her parents once more; nobody noticed his stomach growling. They took off their coats, grateful for the warmth of the house and Hermione hung them in the hallway. Graham handed them both a glass of wine and Ron remembered his plan from earlier.

"A toast," Graham said, a large smile on his face as he looked at his daughter with pride. "To Hermione, my beautiful daughter. We are more proud of you than we can say and cannot congratulate you enough on your achievements."

Hermione blushed deeply as the four of them clinked glasses and sipped their drinks, and she thanked them afterwards. Over the next half hour, people began to arrive, though they were all people Ron didn't know so he found himself stuck to Hermione's side, shaking hands and introducing himself over and over. Harry and Ginny arrived not long after six and Ron was glad to see them.

"Hey, big brother," Ginny greeted him, slapping him lightly on the back rather than hugging him. Ron pulled a face at her and said hello to Harry. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Er – sure, Ginny." Ron answered, and they moved off down the hallway as Harry and Hermione went into the lounge. "What is it?" He asked once they were out of earshot of everybody.

"I'm just a tad nervous." Ginny replied, looking at Ron with a kind of desperate anxiety. "I'm meeting Harry's parents tonight."

Ron laughed loudly and shook his head, earning himself another slap from Ginny, although this one was slightly harder. "Ow – watch it, or I won't help you. It just so happens I met Hermione's parents for the first time tonight."

"Really? Coincidence much. How did it go?"

"Fine. I'm sure they'll love you. Just be yourself." He watched as she sighed deeply, running her fingers through her hair and swearing lightly under her breath. "On second thoughts, maybe don't be yourself. Who else have you got up your sleeve?"

Ron ducked as Ginny went to thump him over the head and made his way back down the hallway and into the lounge. He spotted Hermione and walked over to her, Ginny following with a sullen look on her face. She attached herself to Harry's side and Ron smirked as she scanned the room, obviously on the lookout.

"Are – er – your parents here yet?" She asked nervously. Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch, watching the interaction, Ron trying not to laugh. "I just can't wait to meet them."

Harry looked at Ginny's sudden change in voice as she drew herself up and looked around the room again. "No, not yet. They won't be far off, though."

"Good. Wonderful. Yes." Ginny said stupidly and this time Ron did laugh, receiving a look from Hermione. "Let's get a drink, shall we?"

"You shouldn't pick on her. Harry told me she's been a nervous wreck all day." Hermione said as the two of them walked away. Ron stretched out slightly on the couch, his arm around the back of Hermione. "I don't know why she's so nervous, they're really lovely people."

"She's nervous because she's Ginny. Perfectly pleasant one moment, and dangerous the next. She's unpredictable." Ron said and Hermione laughed. "I'm not kidding."

"I'm sure you're not." She replied, waving at someone across the room. "This should be interesting then because they've just arrived.

Ron looked over to see an older version of Harry and a woman who greatly resembled his sister. He could see Harry in her eyes, but her hair was the same red as Ginny's and he saw the surprise on Ginny's face as they made their way over. Ron and Hermione watched as she shook Mr and Mrs. Potter's hands and smiled brightly. Only Ron knew how fake that smile was, and he knew his sister well enough to know what that smile was hiding. They all spoke for a moment before Harry's mother turned and spotted Hermione, smiling warmly as she and her husband made their way over.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Potter gushed, and Hermione stood up to hug her. "Congratulations, love. We're so happy for you."

"Thank you!" Hermione replied, now hugging Mr. Potter. She broke away and gestured to Ron. "This is Ron, my boyfriend. Ron, this is James and Lily Potter. Ron is Ginny's older brother." She explained and he watched their eyes travel up to his hair and make the connection. Harry and Ginny, who had followed the pair, stood there silently watching.

"Ah, of course!" James said happily, shaking Ron's hand firmly. "Great to meet you. So it's your sister that's captured the heart of our son, is it?"

"Er – yes, I guess so." Ron replied, smiling and watched as Harry's cheeks grew red to match the Weasley's hair. "Though how my sister could capture anyone's heart is beyond me."

Ginny shot him a look but his comment got a laugh from everyone else and she soon laughed along with them. Their laughter attracted Hermione's parents and as they came over to greet the Potter's, Hermione pulled on Ron's hand and they left them to it.

"Come, I want to show you my room." Hermione said, pulling him out of the lounge and up the stairs. He followed dutifully, looking at the photo frames on the wall as they went down the hallway. They stopped outside a door and Hermione pushed it open slowly, as if for dramatic effect, and they stepped inside. The room was quite large, with lavender wallpaper and a huge single bed against the opposite wall. It looked like something out of a catalogue and Ron walked around, admiring the different awards and certificates that covered the walls. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, watching him with a strange smile on her face.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to a trophy. She blushed deeply.

"That's a trophy I won for winning the spell-a-thon when I was in primary school." She told him and he grinned.

"And this one?"

"That was from a story writing competition that the newspaper ran," She said, her cheeks growing redder and redder. "I'm such a nerd."

"Hey, now," Ron said, moving over and sitting next to her, taking her hands in his. "You may be a nerd, but you're _my _nerd." She laughed loudly, messing up his hair with her hand. "It's not being a nerd, Mione. It's being incredibly smart."

"I'm starting to really like this nickname of yours," She said quietly, looking around the room and then resting her head on his shoulder. "No one has ever given me a nickname before, aside from nasty ones."

"Who ever called you nasty names?" He asked. "Give me their names – I'll get them." He puffed out his chest and clenched his fists, causing Hermione to laugh again.

"Oh, this idiot Harry and I went to school with. He was such a prat. He came from a really posh family so obviously that meant he was automatically better than everyone else." She told him, a sour look on her face.

"What was his name?"

"Malfoy." She spat and Ron laughed. "Draco Malfoy. He was such an idiot."

"He sounds like it with a name like that. Oh well, that was primary school right? So you've been rid of him since then."

"I wish. He went to the same high school as us, though he would complain daily that he was meant to be at a private school. He went to the same uni and everything, just he studied something different. Don't ask me what, because I have no idea. I'm just glad to be finally rid of him." She said, sighing softly. "He lives around here, too."

Ron felt the familiar feeling of jealously begin to burn inside of him, though he had no idea why. Hermione clearly loathed this Malfoy, though the feeling didn't go away. There was a knock on the door and Harry poked his head around it.

"Er – sorry to interrupt you guys but – er – Hermione, there's someone here to see you." He said awkwardly as Hermione and Ron stood up.

"What? Who is it?" She asked as they met Harry at the door.

"It's – er – well, it's Malfoy." Harry finished lamely and the burning inside Ron suddenly flamed to an inferno.

Speak of the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! I've been wondering what I could do to give this fic a bit of drama and then Malfoy popped into my head. Not sure where I'm going with it but hopefully it will be interesting. I wanted to apologise for the rugby in the last chapter; it's the Rugby World Cup here at the moment (I'm in NZ where it's being held) and those games I mentioned were being played the night I was writing it so thought it was only fitting. I also just realised I gave Ron a dog in the first one or two chapters and haven't written about him since...so...yeah, that was stupid of me. Maybe just ignore that? Haha. Reviews would be lovely! I like to know I'm heading in the right direction :)<strong> Thaaanks!


	11. The Devil You Know

There was a moment of silence and shock before Hermione reacted, glancing at Ron then back to Harry. Ron watched carefully, not sure why he suddenly felt so jealous but knowing he didn't like it one bit. He had never met this Malfoy but from what Hermione had briefly told him, along with the mental image he had formed in his mind, he was not a nice person. Without a word, Hermione left the room and both Ron and Harry followed silently, making their way down the stairs. As they reached the bottom and went into the living room, Ron noticed that there were a lot more people milling around compared to twenty minutes ago when Ron and Hermione had disappeared upstairs. He spotted Ginny in the corner talking to a woman and looked around for someone who could possibly be Malfoy. He didn't have to look far.

A tall figure, with short white blond hair and possibly the coldest eyes Ron had ever seen stood silently in the opposite corner to Ginny, watching everyone with a hard stare. Ron followed Hermione as she led the way over to him and stood in front of him, hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak. Ron stood behind her, one hand in his pocket and the other on Hermione's back. He wasn't sure why but he felt it was necessary to let him know that Hermione was his.

"Granger," His voice came out a drawl, his tone flat and Ron hated him instantly. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you." Hermione said stiffly and Ron didn't say a thing, fixing Malfoy with a hard look he hoped he looked slightly threatening. Harry appeared at their side with Ginny having obviously gone to get her. The four of them stood looking at Malfoy who didn't look the slightest bit intimidated, to Ron's disappointment. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Why the nasty tone, Granger?" He laughed coldly and finished the drink Ron realised he was holding. "To be totally honest with you, I came to apologize. Actually, I guess I'm lucky that Potter is here too."

"Apologize?" Came Harry's voice from behind Ron. "Apologize for what? Being a prat all of your life?"

"Very harsh. What is with you two tonight? Yes, I guess you could say that, Potter. I've come to a point where I realised that acting like a twat to everyone isn't going to get me where I want to be, let alone get me many friends. So I've come to make amends. I thought tonight would be fitting – the start of a new life, you know?" He told them and Ron hoped like hell Hermione wasn't taking what he said as the truth. It wasn't just because he hated Malfoy so much in such a short space of knowing him but the fact that as he spoke, Malfoy looked both bored and like he could not care any less about what he was saying. Ron heard Harry snort loudly and turned to see him smirking, Ginny looking from person to person trying to work out what was going on. Hermione's voice caused Ron to turn back around again.

"The fact that you would turn up here uninvited, Malfoy, suggests otherwise." The ice in Hermione's voice shocked Ron slightly; he had never seen her eyes so cold before and it worried him slightly. "I think you should leave."

"What? Without hearing my wonderful proposition?" He said, looking around the room as if in search of someone better to talk to.

"You have nothing to say that would interest me, Malfoy." Hermione said bluntly and Malfoy pretended to look hurt; Ron hated him more with each second that passed. "Please leave."

"Okay, okay," He said, his hands up as if defending himself. "I'll go. But I'll be back, Granger. Because once you hear what I have to say, you will want to see more and more of me."

"I doubt that very much. Get out." Hermione spat, fury written all over her face. Malfoy smirked, pushing past them and sauntering out as if he owned the place. Ron's fists clenched as he fought the urge to punch him in the face and none of them moved until they were sure he had left through the front door. "I don't know who let him in but what a way to spoil my night."

"No idea, Hermione. I came out from the kitchen and he was here." Harry told her as the four of them sat down next to each other on the now empty couch. "What on earth is he going on about?"

"I have no idea nor do I wish to. I thought I was rid of him after finishing uni, but now it seems he is haunting me." Hermione laughed drily, though the situation was anything but funny, running her fingers through her now messy hair and Ron put an arm around her shoulder. She swore quietly under her breath, a clear indication that she was upset. "What kind of 'proposition' would he have for me?"

"Who knows. Er – can someone tell me who he is?" Ginny asked awkwardly and Harry gave her the quick version of how they knew him. Her eyes turned dark, something Ron knew to be worrying, and she looked at Hermione. "You know, if he gives you anymore trouble, I can always lay into him. Ask Ron – I'm a pretty good hit."

"Ha, ha." Ron retorted, shooting a look at Ginny who grinned. "I can defend my girlfriend, thanks."

"Of course you can, Ronald. Just like you defended me from that spider in the bathroom when I was six." Ron's ears turned red and he opened his mouth to reply when Hermione cut him off.

"I don't need either of you to defend me, thank you. I'm quite capable of telling Malfoy where to stick it." She stared into space, that same cold look in her eyes. "I hate him. Why did he have to turn up?"

"Do you really think he'll be back?" Ron asked as Hermione leaned into him slightly as she sighed deeply. "I mean – what if he was just doing it to wind you up? Maybe you'll never see him again." He couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice and if the three of them noticed it, they didn't say anything.

"You don't know Malfoy like we do." Harry said darkly and Ron was surprised that this made him even more jealous of Harry; that he had yet another connection with Hermione that Ron didn't. Pushing the feeling away, he concentrated on the situation at hand, annoyed at himself for letting his feelings of jealously get so stupid. "If he says he'll be back, he'll be back."

"Hermione, dear. I don't mean to interrupt, but your friend Draco is at the door – he says he has something he forgot to give you?" It was Lily Potter, and Ron saw Harry groan as he realised it was his mother who had let Malfoy in. Hermione stood up and Ron followed and was pleased to see Hermione didn't protest to this. Harry and Ginny stayed behind and Ron was sure Harry was having a word with his mother about Malfoy. They got to the door to see Malfoy stood outside, shivering slightly from the cold and an envelope in his hand.

"I thought I told you to leave." Hermione said, her voice as cold as the weather outside and Ron was itching to wipe the smirk off of Malfoy's face.

"You did, Granger but I realised as I was about to drive off that I forgot to give you this." He held out the envelope but Hermione eyed it warily rather than taking it. "It's not going to blow up or anything, take it."

"What is it?"

"If I told you there would be no point in giving it to you." He said. For the first time that night his eyes moved to Ron who stood at Hermione's side, and Ron watched as Malfoy looked him up and down, snorting at what he saw. Hermione took the envelope and started opening it. "Well, it's getting on. As much as I would love to stay and meet your. . .bodyguard here, I have better parties to attend."

Ron once again fought the urge to smack Malfoy in the face and, remembering that Hermione's parents were in the building, settled for slamming the door instead. He turned to Hermione who was pulling out a piece of paper and Harry and Ginny joined them. They watched as she read it, her eyes growing wider as they moved down the page. Hermione made a noise of disgust and passed it to Ron while Harry and Ginny read over his shoulder.

_Granger,_

_This may come as shock but I've realised you're actually pretty smart. I know I always used to pick on you when we were at primary, and at high school, and at uni but you didn't come first in everything for no reason. Anyway, enough about you. This is about me; I need your help. I know you are wanting to work with animals or some rubbish but I think you'll like my idea better._

_My mother was employed at the local high school as a counsellor, however she's recently gotten sick and they are looking for a replacement. Unfortunately, they aren't having any luck. She came to me and asked me to do it but I'm sure you know as well as I do that I am in no fit state to offer advice to others. I would only drive them into depression if they weren't there already. Anyway, she asked me if I knew anyone and I thought of you._

_Strange, that I am asking you for help but that is what I'm doing. My mother is really sick. To be completely honest, I don't know how much longer she has and finding a replacement is a big weight on her mind at the moment. So really, you wouldn't be helping me. You would be helping a sick, old lady._

_No pressure, or anything, but I need to know pretty soon. I'm sure you're just dying to say yes but I thought I better ask anyway just to make sure._

_Malfoy._

Ron wasn't quite sure how to take the letter and he handed it to Harry and Ginny as they hadn't quite finished it. Hermione was looking at him strangely and mumbled something about needing the toilet before disappearing down the hall. Ron watched her go, wondering what she was thinking when Ginny's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Harry, do you think this is for real?" She asked and Ron turned to Harry, desperate for him to laugh it off. There was something about this whole situation that Ron didn't like and there was no way he wanted Hermione to be helping out Malfoy.

"I have no idea," Harry said honestly and Ron sighed. "This is Malfoy we're talking about. I wish you guys knew the idiot we knew. But would he make something like this up about his mum being sick? I don't know."

"What kind of person would?" Ginny asked quietly to no one in particular and they stood in silence for a moment. As Hermione returned her parents came out, dragging her away to say goodbye to a few of their friends and Harry took Ron and Ginny into a separate room off the hall that seemed to be a study. It was quiet and empty aside from the three of them and Harry turned to face them.

"What do you think she will do?" Ron asked and Harry stared at him for a moment. "I know she's my girlfriend but you know – you know her better."

"Er – yeah, well." Harry said stupidly, messing his hair even further with his hand. "I couldn't say. It kind of pulls on the heartstrings, doesn't it?"

"To be honest it sounds like a load of rubbish to me, but I hardly know the guy." Ron said truthfully and shook his head, slumping down into the nearest chair. They heard Hermione saying goodbye to people in the hallway and Ron guessed that the party was winding down.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to my parents," Harry said, leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind him. Ginny watched Ron carefully and he avoided her eye.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly and Ron waited a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure. That Malfoy just looks like an idiot, you know? Like a smarmy prat. I don't like the sound of him at all but I think Harry is right – that letter pulls on the heartstrings and Hermione is such a nice person, I can't see her saying no." Ron said, his head now in his hands. "I just don't get it, though. Why would his mother ask him to find someone? And why Hermione?"

"I know, I don't get it either. It makes no sense to us though because we don't know the guy, I guess. One thing I do know though is that she's gonna need you tonight." Ginny said softly and Ron looked up, nodding.

"I think I'll go find her."

The night wore down after that, and Hermione stuck close to Ron's side and didn't speak much. They said goodnight not long before midnight and after Harry and Ginny had left. The snow had stopped falling but the temperature was below zero as they stepped out into the night air and Ron pulled Hermione close as they walked to the car. It took awhile for it to warm up and Ron was thankful to get driving and turn the heaters on. They stayed silent the entire drive, and by the time they arrived back home Ron was sure Hermione had lost her voice. They didn't say a word as they got inside, and Hermione followed Ron to his apartment. He opened the door and took off his coat, watching as Hermione made her way straight down the hallway and into the bedroom. He turned off the lights he had left on and followed her down, finding her already in bed with the covers pulled up tight to her chin. He climbed in next to her, pulling her close and kissing her softly on the head.

"I hate him." Her voice was a whisper in the darkness and he wondered not for the first time that night to what extent Malfoy had bullied her and Harry. "What a thing to ask of a person, you know?"

"I know." Ron replied, unsure of what to say. "Do you believe it?" He hadn't wanted to ask it but the words slipped out anyway. He waited for Hermione to get angry but instead she groaned lightly and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"I don't know what to believe, Ron. If I believe it, and it's just some crazy plan of his, I look like an idiot. If I don't believe it and his poor mum ends up. . .gosh, I don't know what to think." She was silent for a moment and Ron listened to her steady breathing, trying desperately himself to work out what Malfoy could be up to.

"What was he like at school, Hermione?" He asked quietly and he felt her stiffen slightly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added hastily, rubbing her arm lightly. She sighed deeply, as if steadying herself to speak and Ron waited patiently.

"He was just nasty, you know? I couldn't answer a question or do well in something without him saying something about it and making me doubt myself. It wasn't 'cool' to be smart when I was at school. I still achieved, but it was like I achieved in secret." She told him and he clenched his fists at the thought of someone hurting her. "He bullied Harry just as much, but in a different way. Just name calling, and pushing and shoving."

"Didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I told my parents, and they moved me to a different classroom in one of my years at primary school but we were in the same class the year after and I didn't see the point. High school he was only in a few of my classes so I didn't have to put up with him as much. Honestly though, I just learnt to put up with it because I just wasted energy and time focusing on him." She said and turned over to face away from him. Ron moved closer, his arm around her and kissed her neck softly. "I don't want to talk about him anymore though, Ron. Let's get some sleep."

Ron lay there, listening to Hermione slowly fall asleep and knew there was no way he could do the same. He waited until she was fully asleep before slowly removing his arm from around her and climbing out of bed. He went into the lounge, finding his phone and turned it on, intending to play a game. He was surprised when get got a message and saw that it was from Harry. Glancing at the time, he saw it had only just been sent. _'I just wanted to tell you that Malfoy is possibly the biggest prat there ever was. If Hermione decides to take him up on his 'proposition' then be careful; there is no way that letter has an inch of truth and I wouldn't trust Malfoy at all. Keep an eye on her.'_

Ron stared at the message for a minute or so before sending off a reply. _'Thanks for the warning. She told me a bit about what he was like at school – a twat. She doesn't know what she's going to do yet though. But thanks again for the message.' _He hit the send button and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. He had no idea what was going on. Malfoy had come out of nowhere and thrown a curveball at Hermione and neither of them had any idea what to believe. Ron was reasonably sure Hermione would take the ridiculous job offer, despite it not being something she was trained for or wanted to do. He felt for her having to make such a stupid decision, especially when it was given to her by someone she disliked so much. Ron heard Hermione call out from the bedroom and he stood up, leaving his phone behind and heading into the bedroom. He climbed back into bed next to her and she moved in close, resting her head on his chest. Ron kissed her lightly on the top of her head and thought quietly to himself that no matter what decision Hermione made, he would stand by her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame chapter, I know. And it's short. I'm sorry! I lost all ideas I had for this and just wrote whatever came to me so..sorry for the terrible quality. I've never written Malfoy before so I hope I did him justice. I can't apologize enough for this terrible chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I will try and have a better chapter up soon! Thank you again.<strong>


	12. Decisions

When Hermione woke the next morning, they didn't mention Malfoy or what he had offered but made breakfast together and ate in silence. Ron was itching to know if she had thought about it anymore since waking up but didn't want to be the one to bring it up. After they had eaten, Hermione went to have a shower and left Ron to tidy up the dishes. He contemplated joining her but decided against it, wanting to leave her to her thoughts. When she finally emerged, something in her eyes told him she'd already made her decision.

"I'm going to do it." She stated and Ron tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. Who was he to tell her what to do? They had only been dating for close to four months now, and although they were moving in together and incredibly close, he was sure she would not appreciate him bossing her about. He nodded, and she came to him, hugging him tightly. "I don't want to, but I will. Not for Malfoy, but for his mother."

Ron still didn't say anything, but hugged her back with matching intensity. She pulled away and went to the kitchen, getting herself a drink. He watched her as she did it, wondering what had brought her to her decision.

"I don't know her – but surely I will meet her now that I'm going to say yes, but nobody deserves the stress of being ill and having to worry about their job. My conscience couldn't handle it if I said no." She explained.

"Hermione, you don't have to explain it to me. I'll support you in this and I would of if you had decided against doing it." He told her and she nodded firmly.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it today. I think we should find a house today." She said, her voice suddenly bright and a smile lit up her face. Ron smiled back, pleased to be off the topic and they picked up the brochures where they had left them, on the table. They had previously thrown out the ones they knew they either couldn't afford or didn't like, and were left with a selection of three. Ron laid them out in front of them.

"Okay. This one-" He pointed to the first one. "-is good because it's in our price range, it's reasonably big and you like the front garden. The only thing is it's-"

"On the opposite side of town – too far away." She finished for him and they looked at the next one. "This one is nice too. The price is slightly too much but we could probably stretch to it?"

"Possibly, yeah. This one is my favourite though." He gestured to the last one. It was a small cottage, similar to what Ginny currently rented, and it was situated not far from the town centre. It was two bedrooms, with a large front garden and even larger back garden – uncommon for most of the cottages in the area. Ron liked it simply because it was close to the cafe.

"I like this one too. The only thing I don't like is the price – it's a lot." Hermione said and Ron sighed, knowing she was right. "But – well, you've obviously got your income. Because I – I'm going to be taking that job – we could probably afford it." Ron realised she hadn't wanted to say it, like saying it out loud was a binding contract that she could not back out of and he placed his hand over hers on the table.

"Only if that's what you want," He said, his words having two meanings.

"I think we should give it a ring."

They arranged to view the cottage later that afternoon and spent the rest of the day at home lazing around not doing much of anything. By the time they left to view the cottage, Ron felt exhausted from not doing anything and all he wanted to do was sleep. Hermione had to drag him out of the unit and by the time they were driving, he had perked up slightly. They drove in a comfortable silence, pulling up outside the cottage five minutes before they were due to be there. They sat for a moment, just looking at the building before Hermione spoke.

"I love it," She breathed, glancing at Ron with a smile on her face. He smiled back, squeezing her hand quickly before they both got out of the car. It was a simple white cottage, but it was the simplicity about it that seemed to have the effect. They walked up the path, which was bordered by small flowers, and up the front steps where a tall estate agent was waiting. She held out her hand, a large smile on her face.

"Good afternoon!" She said brightly and Ron fought the urge to laugh at her false positivity. "Great to see you. I'm Amanda Greyson. You must be Ron?" Ron nodded, shaking her hand.

"And this is my girlfriend, Hermione." He said, and Hermione smiled, accepting her hand.

"Well then, shall we start?" Amanda said, still using her high pitched, excited voice and she opened the door. It opened into the front room which was bathed in the afternoon sunlight, despite the cold in the air. The room was an average size, big enough for the two of them, and there was a doorway to their left that led into the kitchen and dining room. "You guys go ahead and have a look around. Any questions, just let me know, okay?"

They nodded and went down the hall, Hermione taking Ron's hand as they did so. They explored the whole house, and Ron was surprised to find he liked it a lot. It had a 'homey' feel that the unit's they were living in didn't have and he realised it was something he missed from home. After looking through the entire cottage, they came back out into the lounge where Amanda was finishing her conversation on the phone.

"So! What did you think?" She said, perfectly manicured fingers slamming her phone shut and she gave them that overwhelmingly bright smile once more.

"We loved it," Hermione told her happily and the two women smiled at each other. "Do you have the application form?"

"Of course." Amanda replied, pulling papers out of her briefcase and handing them over. "Take these home and fill them out. Once you've done that, just drop them into our office and we can process them for you. I should tell you that there's only one other person interested in this so you've got a rather good chance."

"That's great. Thanks so much for your time." Ron said and the three of them shook hands once more. They drove back home, mostly silent and didn't speak properly until they were settled on Ron's couch with a coffee in hand.

"What did you think?" Hermione asked, glancing at him briefly.

"Honestly?" He said and she nodded. "I think it was perfect. I could see us living there."

Hermione sighed, happy with his answer and move a bit closer to him. "Me too. It was sunnier than I expected, too which was nice especially seeing as its winter."

"Yeah, well think how nice it will be in summer." Ron replied and they were silent for a moment. "When – er – when are you going to talk to Malfoy?" He asked, nervous as to how she would respond but pleased when she didn't seem angry, just sighed instead.

"I'm not sure. He didn't leave his number but I know one of my old friends from uni has his number, so I can ask her for it. I know I'm putting it off and I probably shouldn't because I'd just like to get it over with but I can't bring myself to talk to him yet." She explained, setting her empty cup down on the table in front of them and lying down on the couch, her head in Ron's lap. "I think I'll message her for that number today though. I just won't ring him until tomorrow maybe."

"Fair enough." Ron said, unsure of what to say. "Shall we fill in that form and drop it in then?" She sat up, a smile on her face that reached her eyes.

"Let's do it."

Amanda got back to them the next morning as Ron was getting ready to leave for the cafe and Hermione was messaging her friend. Ron answered the phone and kept his voice neutral throughout the conversation, Hermione not bothering to listen in.

"Okay. Thanks. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and Hermione glanced up, the question on her face. Ron fought to keep a straight face. "That was Amanda. We didn't get the cottage because she thought we were too young."

"Too young?" Hermione cried, stopping in the middle of her text and outrage showing on her face. "We're adults! I'm going to call her back. How da-"

"Hermione-"

"I can't believe someone could be so-"

"_Hermione_-"

"Too young. She didn't look that much older than us!"

"Hermione!"

She stopped, her mouth open ready to continue her rant and looked at Ron. He moved over to her, taking her phone out of her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"We got it."

She looked at him, pausing a moment before her voice broke into a smile and she hugged him tightly, her happiness evident. She pulled back slightly and covered his lips with hers and he was swept away by the thought of moving in with Hermione. They kissed for a moment before separating, smiling stupidly at each other.

"When can we move in?" She asked, intertwining her hand with his and dragging him slowly to the bedroom.

"In a week." He told her, eyebrows now raised as she pulled him down on to the bed with her. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger? Are you aware that I have work in less than an hour?"

"Of course, sir, but you are the boss after all. I'm sure they won't mind you being a little bit late – especially if it means spending quality time with your girlfriend." She replied and kissed him deeply, and Ron fell backwards on to the bed, smiling into her lips. "And are you really going to protest when it's this kind of quality time?"

Ron kissed her again, with increasing intensity and passion and let his hands roam across her back and through her hair. She sat up, smirking at his dishevelled appearance and slowly removed her top.

"I thought so." She whispered, and leant in to kiss him again.

By the time Ron got into work, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face and was sure the second Kieran saw it, he would know why so he avoided the kitchen. After going over orders and sending emails, he came out onto the counter with Grace and helped serve over the lunchtime rush. They had their usual customers come in for coffees plus a few tourists and were kept busy until well after 1pm when Ron sent Grace off for a break and kept an eye on the counter himself. He had just finished re-filling the fridge with bottles of drink when he heard the bell above the door ring and he turned to see Draco Malfoy walking in. Ron's face instantly turned sour and he had to force himself to stand with a half-smile half-grimace on his face. Malfoy hadn't yet noticed him and was looking at the food they had on offer and Ron preoccupied himself with wiping the same spot on the counter until he could see himself in it.

"You're kidding." Malfoy's drawling voice caused Ron to look up and see him stood there, a look of disdain on his face as he looked Ron up and down. "I thought you were a bodyguard?"

"Very funny. What do you want?" Ron asked, desperate to serve him so that he would leave.

"Aren't you pleasant. I don't know why you have anyone in this dump when you treat your customers like that." He replied, laughing coldly. "I'll have a black coffee with no sugar. You can bring it over to my table." He threw the right amount of coins on the counter and walked off, his nose in the air as if the cafe was too good for him.

Muttering under his breath, Ron set to work on making his coffee, deciding against poisoning it. He wondered briefly about the coincidence; he had developed intense feelings for Hermione in such a short time, and now had done the same with Malfoy – just a different kind of feelings. He finished the coffee and walked over to Malfoy's table, dumping the coffee as roughly as he could without spilling it and turned to walk away.

"How long have you been doing Granger, then?" Ron whipped around, anger instantly boiling inside of him and he walked back over, ignoring the fact that there were other customers and leant in close to Malfoy's face.

"If you ever speak like that about Hermione again – I don't care who is watching or where we are – you will get what's coming to you." He snarled, his voice coming out in a growl that he had never heard himself use before and Malfoy didn't even flinch.

"So you _are _her bodyguard," Malfoy replied, and Ron gritted his teeth. "Calm down, big red. It was a joke." His expression implied the opposite to his words but Ron ignored it, standing up straight and turning once again to leave. "Seriously though, you're a lucky guy. She's – er, well – I'm sure you can appreciate her assets."

There was something in the way he said it that told Ron all he needed to know; Malfoy was up to something, whether he was actually interested in Hermione or whether he was just playing games, Ron didn't know. It took him every ounce of restraint he had to keep walking away and he was lucky that Grace chose that moment to come back from her break. She took over on the counter and Ron, without a word to anyone, went into the office, shut the laptop down with his hands still shaking and left. He got in his car and drove, not entirely sure where he was going but subconsciously he must have known because before long he pulled up outside Ginny's house. Unsure of why he was even here, especially seeing as Ginny was likely to be at work, he walked up and knocked on the door, surprised when she opened it.

"Ron. Hey, what's up?" She asked casually, obviously having a lazy day off as she was dressed in track pants and her slippers.

"Can I come in?" He asked and she nodded, moving aside to let him in. As he stepped in he spotted Harry on the couch in similar attire to Ginny with a bowl of chips in his lap. He waved hello and went back to the movie he was watching. Ron watched over his shoulder for a second before Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see her with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

"What's going on, big brother?"

"Malfoy came into the cafe today." Ron said and told them all of what happened. Harry turned to listen, his movie now paused and his face darkened as Ron spoke. Ginny listened carefully, her face expressionless. When Ron had finished, Harry swore loudly and Ginny smirked at him.

"He's a prat though, Ginny. I wish you guys had known him at school – he was just an ass-"

"Yeah but there's always someone like him at school, isn't there? There is always a bully. I just don't get what this is all about." Ron interrupted and sat down on the chair next to the couch. Ginny stayed where she was, watching Harry and Ron talk.

"Who knows. Has Hermione decided anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's going to do it." Ron told him and Harry nodded. Ron had the feeling that he knew Hermione would do it but didn't say anything. "She's calling him today."

"Do you think she's called him already? Maybe that's why he came in."

"No way, why would she tell him where I work?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was just chance he came in today but what he said-" He made an angry noise and Ginny snorted.

"I wouldn't worry about him, to be honest." She said and both Harry and Ron looked at her. "Seriously – Ron, Hermione is happy with you. You're moving in together and couldn't be happier. So she has to work somewhere she doesn't like – she won't even see Malfoy and we don't even know how long it's for. His mother could have just broken a leg."

"I don't think it's something as simple as that, Gin," Harry said and Ron raised his eyebrows at the nickname; Ginny ignored his look. "Besides, that doesn't take away the fact that he could have asked anybody else – there must be loads of properly qualified people that could take that job. Why Hermione?"

"Exactly. That's my issue with it." Ron said, and Ginny sighed loudly.

"Well, that's great, really. But we've gone over this already. You both hate Malfoy – Harry, because you grew up with him and Ron because of obvious reasons. We have no way of knowing what he's up to unless we either ask him – which none of us are going to do – or let Hermione take this job like she intends to do and see what comes of it." Ginny said firmly and came around the couch, slumping down next to Harry and picking up the remote to start the movie again. "Now, Ron, if you don't mind, Harry and I would like to get back to our movie."

Ron swore and Ginny pulled a face, grinning as he walked out and made his way back down to the car. He drove, not back to work but home, hoping Hermione was there. He felt then that he needed her, possibly a lot more than she needed him. He had never liked feeling so emotional, over anything, but knew it was different with Hermione. She was the only one he would ever admit it to, but she made him feel comfortable with his feelings. Previously, he had always steered clear of talking about feelings, or even thinking in depth about how he was feeling, knowing if he did happen to say something along the lines of 'I feel...' anybody listening to him would laugh – especially if it happened to be any of his siblings. He shuddered to think what Fred and George would say about what he was thinking. It still scared him how much he felt for Hermione but now it felt different. She made him feel comfortable, yes, but she also made him feel safe. He thought then if he went home and told her this, she wouldn't laugh, she would appreciate it. Not that he was going to – he still felt like a prat talking about feelings to anyone.

What his thoughts turned back to now, as he pulled into his street, was Malfoy and what he was up to. It came back to the same thing every time – why Hermione? Although he disagreed with Malfoy's choice of words, Ron obviously knew how stunning Hermione was. He also knew how lucky he was and it was then that he felt insecure. He loved her, a lot, which caused him to blush even as he admitted it to himself in his head. But he felt that all too familiar pang of insecurity when he thought about how much she loved him in return. If Malfoy had something better to offer, who was to say she wouldn't take it?

He climbed out of the car, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. All he could do was be there for her, and remember what Ginny had said. Hermione was with _him. _ She was moving in with him and they were happy. If he kept on thinking that, surely he would be okay. As he entered the building and knocked on her door, opening it without waiting for an answer, he realised he couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety and wished now more than ever that Hermione would come to him and tell him she had changed her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your reviews. This took a while, I know. I've recently graduated and I'm looking for a job so I'm a bit busy but I'm enjoying this fic so I wanted to keep writing. I will have another chapter up soon. I'm not sure about this one. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going now with this fic and I think it will work. I really want to say thank you for the reviews, they are helpful and let me know where your thoughts are with this story. So, thank you again, feel free to leave another one. :)<strong>


	13. Almost Moving Day

The week flew over quickly, and in a rush of packing boxes and organising moving trucks, Hermione realised the morning before they were due to move that she had not yet phoned Malfoy regarding his offer. Ron was secretly pleased about this but did not let on to Hermione.

"I thought you were going to do it on Monday?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I was – remember, after you came home I said I would do it after dinner? I completely forgot until now." She told him and he smiled.

"I wouldn't worry, Mione. It won't hurt him to wait a little longer." Ron replied and she shrugged slightly. He changed the subject. "Anyway, the only room left is the bathroom and your bed in your room, right? Everything else is packed?"

"Yeah, everything else is sorted. We just have to pick up the truck tomorrow, load it up and drive it over." She said and sighed loudly. They were sat on the floor in Hermione's unit; Ron's housing all of the boxes and furniture. There was no room to move in there, and they had come to the other unit intending to clean it but instead had been sat talking for the last hour. "We should get back to the cleaning, really."

Ron shuffled closer, his arm around Hermione as he kissed her lightly on her cheek. She responded by kissing him back, fully on the lips and Ron was lost in the moment as they kissed softly. When she broke away, he groaned lightly and Hermione smirked at him, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. Ron followed suit, but instead of stretching he put his arms around Hermione and brought her close again, hugging her as tight as he could.

"Ron!" She cried, her face squished into his shoulder but he ignored her. Keeping a tight hold of her, he carefully marched down the hall and into her bedroom, falling with her onto the bed. Their faces were inches apart and he kissed her on the nose. "What do you think you're up to?"

"Well, we've only got-" He extracted his arm from underneath her and looked at his watch. "-little over fifteen hours before we leave these units for good. Think about the sentimental value of this place. This is where we met, where we first-"

"I know what happened here, thanks, Ron." She cut in, grinning at the look on his face. She slowly took out own arms and wound them around Ron's back. "We've still got so much cleaning to do."

"Now, Hermione. You're the boss here. If you want me to stop-" Ron started placing kisses on her face, starting at her lips and slowly moving down her neck. "-I'll stop. But..."

Hermione silenced him with a kiss and he smirked into her lips. He broke away for a second, not being able to resist the comment.

"I thought so."

By late that afternoon, despite their delay in cleaning, they managed to have Hermione's entire unit cleaned, the only thing left to do in there was move the bed which they would do the next morning when they picked up the truck. They had planned to get takeaways for dinner then meet Harry and Ginny for a drink in town, and Ron left early to pick up the Chinese they had ordered – they were both starving after cleaning all day. After he paid for their meal, he stepped outside the shop and was immediately greeted by the tall figure of Malfoy; Ron felt his face instantly form a scowl.

"Ron, isn't it?" Malfoy said, holding his hand out and smiling slightly, although it did not reach his eyes. Ron ignored his hand and waited for Malfoy to drop it. "Sorry for being polite."

"What do you want?" Ron asked, not bothering to hide his displeasure and wondering fleetingly how he knew his name. "I have to go."

"I can see that." He replied though still did not elaborate. Ron pushed past him and opened the car door, about to step in when Malfoy spoke again. "I wanted to apologise."

Ron looked up and saw a strange expression on Malfoy's face. He couldn't tell if it was genuine or if he was putting it on. "What for?"

Malfoy laughed his cold laugh and Ron knew then that he was not genuine. "What do you think for? For being an ass." He said bluntly as Ron stood there waiting and Malfoy laughed again. "I'm going to be working with your girlfriend a lot, so I thought it only best that I get off to a good start with her friend."

"Boyfriend." Ron shot back, and even as he said it he knew it sounded childish; Malfoy picked up on it too and held back a smirk. "Why will you be working with her a lot? She's working for your mum."

"Oh, did I not write that in my little letter to Granger?" Malfoy asked, all ideas of an apology now forgotten. "My mother is the counsellor at Onslow High which is what Granger will be taking over but I work there too – as a careers advisor. I've not long got the job, actually."

Ron wondered exactly how long he'd had the job and the coincidence that he started working in the same office that Hermione was going to be working in. "Is that what this is about? You've got some pathetic crush on Hermione? Bloody hell, you're really sad, you know that?" He climbed into the car, putting the food on the seat next to him and was about to shut the door when Malfoy put his hand on it and stopped him.

"Do you think you satisfy her? Do you think you make her happy? Maybe for now you do. But before long she's going to see that you're nothing more than a waste of space and she can do much better. You are nothing." His words cut like ice through Ron and he didn't have to think twice before shoving the door as hard as he could; Malfoy flew backwards onto the ground and Ron's only regret was that there wasn't another car parked next to them as it would of hurt more. He slammed the door shut and started the car, not bothering to put his seatbelt on and took off. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw Malfoy standing up and laughing and the sight of it infuriated Ron even more. He drove fast, still not bothering to do up his belt and he got home within minutes. Parking quickly, he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and making his way inside.

"About time. I'm starving – what's wrong?" Hermione said as Ron came in, his face murderous as he dumped the takeaways on the table in front of the couch. "Ron?"

"Malfoy." He spat, and that was all Hermione needed for her face to turn sour. "He happened to be at the shops the same time as me."

"And?"

"What do you think?" He snapped and they sat down together on the couch, Hermione pulling their food towards them. "Did you know he's going to be working with you every day?"

"Oh, he told you." She said quietly and Ron looked at her. She hid her face, busying herself with dishing out their food and as she handed Ron his plate, she looked at him. "I rung him just as you left and told him I would do it – he explained that he was some advisor there. He asked about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, he said he saw you at the cafe a little while ago and you guys got off to a bad start?" Hermione said and Ron nodded, quickly telling her what had happened in the cafe that day. Her eyes darkened slightly and she sighed. "Well, he asked for your name and if he could speak to you – I told him you were out getting dinner so that's how he knew where you were."

"And who I was, too. So you're still doing it then?" Ron asked, now shoving food into his mouth.

"Yes, Ron. I said I would so I'm going to do it." She told him and he nodded curtly. "I know you don't like him. It's not like I'm _thrilled _to be doing this either but-"

"I get it, Hermione." Ron said, continuing to eat his dinner and Hermione gave him a look before doing the same. They ate in silence, Hermione having turned the TV on in front of them and they watched whatever happened to be on at that time. When they had finished eating, Hermione turned to Ron.

"If you want me to turn it down, I will." She stated and Ron sighed, softening slightly.

"Hermione, I'm not going to tell you to do anything. This is totally your decision, but I'll support you in whatever you choose – but in saying that, it doesn't mean I have to like the prat." Ron said and Hermione smiled faintly.

"I know." She said quietly, standing up and taking their plates to the kitchen. "Honestly, I don't have the patience for him and I'm not going to put up with anything. I'm there for this sick lady, that's the only reason. My conscience won't let me say no."

Ron stood up, moving over and hugging Hermione tightly. "Shall we go?" She nodded, picking up a jacket and passing Ron his. They left the unit, hand in hand, and made their way to the car.

The pub they were meeting Harry and Ginny at was near their new house, and Hermione couldn't help driving past it on the way over. They slowed right down, admiring it and admitting excited giggles before driving off and arriving at the pub. After getting themselves both a drink, they found Harry and Ginny sat in a booth towards the back corner and joined them.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said brightly and Ron noticed her legs were hanging over the top of Harry's knees. She grinned up at them as they sat down. "How are you?"

"We're g-"

"That's great. We have news!" She said and Ron raised his eyebrows. Harry grinned at them both as Ginny squeezed his hand. "We thought we would copy you two – Harry's going to move in with me."

"Oh!" Hermione said and stood up, leaning over to hug Ginny and Harry. Ron beamed at Harry as they shook hands and the four of them grinned stupidly at each other for a moment. "That's great! When are you moving?"

"Next weekend – we were wondering you could help?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"On one condition." Ron said and Harry paused, waiting. "You help us tomorrow."

"Of course," Harry laughed and he finished his drink. "Do you want another one, Gin?" She nodded as Harry stood up and Ron followed him, leaving the two girls on their own.

"I just want to be the stupid big brother for a second." Ron said as they walked and Harry glanced at him nervously. "I know you are already but – look after her? And – er – thanks. For making her happy." He said roughly and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, mate." He replied and the two grinned at each other. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I've still got mine at the table."

"Has Hermione done anymore about you-know-who?" Harry ask, his expression turning dark. Ron waited until Harry had asked the bartender for his drinks before answering.

"She rung him earlier today and told him that she'd do it. Then guess who happened to turn up when I was picking up our takeaways?" Ron told him and Harry's eyes widened. Ron sighed deeply. "He told me he's after Hermione."

"He told you that?" Harry asked incredulously, and Ron nodded. "I knew that he was a prat but I didn't think he'd be so stupid to tell you something like that. What'd you say to him?"

"Not much." Ron said shortly and Harry took his drinks, paying quickly before they made their way back to the table. The girls smiled as they sat down and Hermione took Ron's hand, squeezing it tightly.

They talked happily for the next few hours; Ron putting away more drinks than he usually did after Hermione said that she would drive. It seemed Ginny had said the same because Harry was drinking just as many as he was. They were a happy drunk, however, and when it hit midnight, Hermione explained that they were getting up at 7am and that they needed to get home. Through the blur of the alcohol Ron was able to tell that she wasn't mad, and he kissed her happily.

"I love you, Mione." He slurred and Hermione smirked. Harry and Ginny walked out behind them and the four of them stumbled around the corner where they had parked. "No – I really, really do, did you know that?"

"Yes, Ron. I know that." Hermione answered and he thought he heard Ginny laugh from behind them. He glanced back and saw Harry whispering into his younger sisters ear and turned back around. They stopped in front of the car and Hermione unlocked it as Ron turned around.

"See you guys t'morrow, okay? Don't be late." Ron said, before slowly climbing into the car and managing to avoid falling over.

"We'll be there, Ronald, bright and early." Ginny replied in a flat tone and Ron shut the door, watching as Hermione and Ginny said a quick goodbye. They walked off and Hermione came around to the driver's side, climbing in. It was then Ron realised it was cold and started fiddling with the heaters.

"They won't work yet, Ron. We have to warm the car up first." Hermione told him and he sat back, watching the lights go by as they drove. He looked over at Hermione and smiled stupidly so that she laughed. "What is it, Ronald?"

"Ronald? I don't like being called that." He said, shaking his head roughly. "Ginny calls me that, didn't you hear her? And my mum calls me that, too."

"Sorry, Ron." She replied, smiling over at him.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything. Look at you – you're so wonderful." Ron said and in the dim light he was sure she blushed. "It's no wonder Malfoy wants you."

"What?"

"Oh, did he not tell you that vital piece of information?" Ron asked as Hermione pulled into their street. "He told me that little nugget this afternoon. After, of course, telling me that you're going to change your mind and realise I'm nothing." He sighed deeply, hanging his head slightly and he turned from being a happy drunk into a depressed drunk. Hermione pulled into the car park and stopped the car, looking over at him.

"He really said all of that?" She asked quietly and Ron nodded, fumbling with his seatbelt. "I hope you didn't listen to it or believe it."

Ron mumbled something, taking off his seatbelt and sitting quietly. Despite the multiple drinks he consumed over the course of the night and his previously happy-drunk state, his thoughts kept turning back to what Malfoy had said to him and if he was totally honest with himself, he was worried that what he had said was true.

"Ron, look at me." Hermione instructed him and he turned, a smile on his face but his eyes giving him away. "Malfoy is possibly one of the nastiest people I have ever known. He is malicious, spiteful and just plain mean. You are the complete opposite, Ron. You are kind, sensitive, funny – and I love you. You know that, don't you?" She cupped his chin, lifting his face up to look at her again. "You better understand that."

"I do." He replied, and kissed her softly. She grinned into his lips and pulled away.

"We need to go to sleep, Ron. Let's get inside where it's warm and get some sleep. Think about how exciting tomorrow is – and how much of a commitment that is. Malfoy is nothing. You are everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. It's tricky writing the next few chapters because I sort of want to do it in Hermione's POV but I think that will ruin the story a bit. I will work it out anyway. I have a oneshot that I want to do, just quickly and then I will start on the next chapter of this. Thank you SO much for the reviews I got, you are all lovely! Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness. Let me know if you like it!<strong>


	14. The Contract

A loud noise woke Ron up the next morning and with a groan he remembered the night before and the amount he had drunk. Attempting and failing to open his eyes, he used his hand to reach out and feel for his girlfriend who he discovered was missing.

"Mione?" He grumbled, his voice rough and the same loud noise that woke him caused his head to throb once more.

"Ron, look. As much as I love you and would love nothing more for you to have a lazy day in bed, I feel the need to remind you that we are _moving _today and you are due at the rental company in fifteen minutes to pick up the truck and if you don't get your _arse _out of bed this second I will have to find the nearest hard object and hit you with it." Nothing else but a threat from Hermione could have got him out of bed faster and despite his pounding headache he scrambled out of bed and began searching for something to wear.

"Sorry, Hermione." He said feebly and he heard her snort from the next room. Picking up the jeans and jersey he had removed the night before, he pulled them on quickly and came out into the lounge. Hermione had obviously been up for awhile and was currently putting the last few things they had been using into boxes. Ron caught a cup before she took it and poured himself some water, drinking it down. "I won't be long."

"Drive safely." She said, kissing him swiftly before he left.

Leaving his car parked around the corner from the rental company, he drove the truck back to their units, struggling with the morning sun in his eyes. On other days he would be glad to see the sun on such a cold winter morning but today he was cursing under his breath as he pulled the sun visor down. As he arrived back home he noticed Harry's car parked out front and was pleased to have someone else to help them move. He parked the truck as close as he could to the entrance of the building and went inside, hoping that Hermione had some form of pain killer.

"Morning, big brother!" Ginny's voice was loud as he entered the unit and Ron groaned again at the intrusion on his ear drums. "I see you're up bright and early!"

"Ginny, shut up." He said and she laughed.

"What's the problem, Ronniekins? Bit of a sore head?" She said and Ron pushed past her, spotting Harry on the couch who looked – if possible – even worse than he did. He sat down next to him and Harry complained at the movement.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron called back to his sister who was now carrying boxes out from the bedroom and into the lounge, ready to be loaded on to the truck.

"In your bedroom packing up the sheets and things. You guys better get up and help instead of feeling sorry for yourselves – it was your choice to drink last night so that shouldn't mean we pay for it." Ginny told them, her voice stern.

"Again, Ginny. Shut up. You sound like mum." Ron shot back and he was rewarded with a whack around his head. Ignoring the fact that his brain was now rattling around inside his skull, he stood up, anger on his face.

"Thanks for that, love." He said, shooting her a glare to which she responded with a rude finger gesture. As Ron disappeared down the hallway he heard Ginny berating Harry and snorted. Hermione was where Ginny had said she would be, folding the sheets and putting them into a box.

"You're back." She stated and Ron nodded, helping her with the duvet cover. "What's Harry doing?"

"Trying to fall asleep on the couch but having no luck – Ginny is having a go." He told her and she smirked.

"So she should." She replied shortly as they finished the duvet. The bed was now bare and Hermione sealed the box.

"Mione." He said firmly, and she turned to him, a small amount of anger on her face. "I'm sorry for not being organised this morning and I'm sorry for Harry – it was probably my fault he drunk so much. But think about how exciting today is – we're moving in together." She looked up and smiled that winning smile, embracing Ron in a tight hug.

"You're right."

"I know. Now let's go and kick Harry into gear. We've got a house to move in to."

After some grumbling on Harry's part they loaded up the truck with the majority of their stuff, leaving behind only the bigger items. Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione in the truck and they drove over, having arranged to meet the real estate agent at the house at nine am. They pulled up outside, Hermione sighing happily at the sight of their new home and climbed out.

"Good morning!" Amanda Greyson called and Ron winced slightly at the brightness in her voice. They met her on the path as Harry and Ginny pulled up. She shook hands with the pair of them and led them up to the front door, a cold wind whipping around their ankles. "I see you've recruited a few extras to help you move!"

"Yes, we have. Ron's sister and my friend have kindly agreed to help us." Hermione explained and Ron glanced back at the pair she had just mentioned. Harry had one hand shielding his eyes and Ginny was walking behind him, prodding him in the back every time he slowed down; Ron snorted.

"That's wonderful. Well, here are the keys. I went through the paper work earlier yesterday and it was all in order. Congratulations on your new home!" She said loudly and Ron heard Harry groan slightly as he and Ginny stepped inside. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione gushed and they said goodbye to Amanda. As she walked out the door Hermione turned to Ron, a smile on her face and they hugged briefly.

"Wow, this is nice." Ginny said, smiling around at the lounge they were stood in. Harry mumbled something before slumping down on the floor and leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Mate, are you kidding me? You drunk the same as me and I'm managing to grin and bear it." Ron said and he walked out the door, ready to start bringing in their boxes.

By lunchtime, Harry had perked up though this may only have been because Ginny had threatened to hurt him if he didn't. They had unloaded the entire truck and been back to the big stuff and had just finished loading it on when Hermione suggested lunch. They all readily agreed and Harry was sent out to pick up hot chips from the takeaway shops down the road. Hermione complained briefly that all they ate were takeaways but after both Ron and Ginny gave compelling arguments, she stopped talking. They sat now on the almost empty lounge floor; the only thing left being the TV and ate the chips. Harry had picked up sauce and Ginny was enjoying drowning her chips in them while Hermione looked on in disgust.

"Oh, Hermione, I forgot to ask. What's happening with this job?" Harry said through a mouthful of chips and Hermione swallowed her own.

"I'm going in on Tuesday to sign the contract and all of the paperwork and I start on Thursday." She told them and Ginny looked up.

"That's pretty quick, isn't it?" She said and Hermione shrugged. Ron ate in silence as they talked. "I guess the sooner you start, the sooner you finish. Did he say how long the contract would be for?"

"No, he said we'd discuss it on Tuesday. I doubt it will be for too long though – and I don't have to sign it if I don't like it." She explained and Ron felt a flurry of hope at her comment. If Malfoy had a contract for a year, would she turn the whole job down? His thoughts about the whole situation lifted slightly and he placed a smile on his face.

"You slackers almost finished?" He said and Hermione looked up at him, smiling. "Let's keep going – we haven't got that much left to do. And I wanna get settled in this new place."

They drove the truck over to the new house and after some groaning and grumbling from Harry, had unloaded the rest of the furniture. Another half an hour and they had it inside the house and in the rough positions where they wanted them. Harry collapsed on the sofa and Ron laughed, excitement welling inside of him. He looked around as Hermione showed Ginny around the entire house and a smile crossed his face; this was his home, and he was lucky enough to get to share it with Hermione.

Tuesday came much too quickly for Ron's liking and he was tempted to take the day off work and accompany Hermione to the office where she would sign the contracts.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Ron." Hermione said that morning as they were getting organised and Ron's heart sunk immediately. It wasn't so much that he wanted to be there to support her, it was more that he didn't trust Malfoy as far as he could throw him. He pulled his face into what he hoped was a 'feel sorry for me' look but by the look on Hermione's face it came off as pathetic. "First of all – I'm a big girl. I can handle Malfoy and like I told you – I'm only signing a few contracts. Second, you really do not need to worry. Whether Malfoy was winding you up or whether he actually is. . ." She visibly shuddered and Ron grinned. ". . .interested in me doesn't make any difference because I know who I want and it's you."

"Say more lovely things to me, Hermione." Ron said and finished his toast. Hermione was rushing around trying to find her jacket and umbrella, the rain had been pelting down all night and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. She pulled a face at him and pulled her umbrella from a box nearby and came to the table, taking the last crust off his plate. "Oi! I said lovely things!"

"I know but I've told you before that I love you and Malfoy doesn't even come close – I think it's about time you believed me so I don't have to keep repeating myself." She said, popping the crust into her mouth and smiling at him through her mouthful. He stood up, dumping his dishes in the sink and walked her to the door. She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the nose and he grinned.

"Come into the cafe once you're done and let me know how it went. I'll finish early and get Kieran to make us some lunch." He said and she nodded, ducking her head and running for her car. Ron watched her go, a smile still on her face and after she had driven away he shut the door. After a quick shower he got dressed and braved the weather, the drive to work slow due to the heavy rain and more than once he swerved to dodge other cars.

It was days like this he appreciated the cafe and its warm atmosphere. As he pulled up into the small staff car park, he smiled fondly at the lights coming from within and could see through the windows that the rain had not kept a few regulars away. He ran inside, calling to a few of them as he passed and ducked behind the counter, calling to June as he passed her. He turned the laptop on along with the heater hidden under his desk and cleared a few of his emails, ignoring a few that looked boring. He snorted to himself at a joke Ginny had emailed him and sent back a quick reply before shutting the lid and heading out to the counter.

"How are you, June?" He asked happily and the older woman beamed up at him as she finished making a coffee.

"I'm good thanks. I'm really pleased you let me come back to work so soon – I was doing my nut in at home!" She said and handed the coffee over to the customer. Ron grinned as he wiped down the counter and checked what needed filling up. Her wrist was still in a cast but she was incredibly strong and he couldn't imagine her sat at home having everyone do things for her.

"No problem, June. We miss you too much around here if you're away for too long. Just take it easy, okay?" He said and she nodded, beginning to serve the next customer. "Is Grace still coming in this afternoon?"

"She said she would be in not long after lunch." She told him and he helped her serve the sudden rush of customers. After they had been served he went into the office and saw he had a message from Hermione. '_I've signed it. Will head over to the cafe in five minutes x'. _Ron glanced at the time it had been sent and the time now and realised she would be here any moment. Walking into the kitchen he spotted Kieran in the cupboard counting cans and went over to him.

"Twelve, forty two, seventy." He said and Kieran turned around, an angry look on his face. "Hey, can you make Hermione and I some lunch?"

The chef glared at him before dumping his pen and paper on the counter and pulling out two plates. "What are you having?" Ron grinned.

"You still got some of those chicken burgers? Just a couple of those – maybe with some cranberry sauce and brie?" Ron asked and Kieran rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask for much, do you?"

"Hey, what else do I pay you for? And could you chuck a salad on the side? Thanks, Kieran. We'll be out in the cafe." He turned around, laughing at Kieran's face and went out to find a table. The cafe had quietened down and Ron spotted June making herself a coffee and smiled. The bell over the door rang and he looked up to see Hermione coming in. He waved and she spotted him, not returning his smile but hurrying over, her face stressed.

"Hi, what are we having for lunch?" She asked, stuffing her bag under the table and taking a sip of the water Ron had put on the table. She avoided his eye instead looking at the menu and waiting for him to reply.

"You'll see. So? How did it go?" He asked and she looked up, biting her lip. He wondered if Malfoy had tried anything but shook the thought from his mind.

"Oh, you know. It went okay." She said and Ron raised his eyebrow. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "The contract was for two years, Ron."

"Two years?" He exclaimed and an old woman at the table next to them jumped and looked around, eyes wide. Hermione apologised and turned back to Ron, giving him a look. "Hermione, you are kidding, right? Two years – I mean, what is he thinking? What a complete f-"

"Ron!" Hermione said and he stopped, his face red from anger. "Calm down. I turned it down – I wasn't going to be there for two years."

"What? But you said you signed it?" He tried to ignore the flicker of hope in his chest and watched Hermione as she studied the tablecloth.

"I argued with him and got him to put it down to a year. I know, I know, that's still a long time!" Hermione said as Ron opened his mouth to protest. He shut it angrily, the old woman next to them standing up to leave and glaring at them as she walked past. He pulled a face at her back. "But it was all he would consider and anyway, I don't think he's that clever with the contract – I read it properly and I can get out of it if I want to."

"Yeah, but you won't, will you?" He asked and at that moment Kieran came out with their food. He placed Hermione's down with a smile and Ron noticed how impressive it looked on the plate. When Kieran dumped his in front of Ron, the top of the bun slid off the burger and he noticed his salad was slightly wilted. Disappointed, he looked up to see Kieran grinning as he walked off. Ron turned back to Hermione. "What's wrong with his mum?"

"Oh, well they thought it was cancer but apparently she just needs a transplant. He didn't go into details and I think it was upsetting him a little." Ron snorted into his plate and took a bite of his burger. "The point is, I'm doing it as a trial on Thursday. He doesn't know that though but I'll see how I go and if he's a prat, I'll quit."

"Wow. What about his mum?" Ron asked and waited for her to finish her mouthful. He had thought Hermione would have stuck to the year no matter what but he was enjoying this defiant woman who sat in front of him.

"To be completely honest and even though I feel horrible saying it – she can find someone else. I'm not putting up with Malfoy anymore than I have to. I had to deal with him in school because I had no other choice. Well I have choices now and I will use them if I have to." She had a hard look on her face and Ron grinned at her, causing her to blush and sink a little lower in her seat.

"Good on you." He said and she poked her tongue out at him. "That's a good look."

"You're only pleased because you're jealous." Hermione said, laughter on her face. Ron opened his mouth to reply and she reached over and put her hand across it. "Don't deny it, you know it's true. And I'm not complaining. I like it. Now finish your lunch."

"Yes, mum."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! If you review I will love you all forever, that's a promise ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	15. Of Resignations and Proposals

Hermione's first day working for Malfoy seemed to drag on and Ron had never seen the cafe so quiet. Whether it was actually quiet or whether everything seemed to be running in slow motion he wasn't sure but one thing he did know was the he was near having an anxiety attack and kept checking his phone every few minutes, desperate for a message from Hermione. She didn't text him all day, however and by the time he shut the cafe up for the night and headed home, he was surprised he wasn't pulled over for the speed he was going. Turning into their street, he slowed down – he didn't want Hermione to be looking out the window as he sped into their driveway. He climbed out and walked up the path as slow as his feet would let him and hoped he looked casual. Inside, his thoughts were swirling around a mile a minute and all he could picture was Hermione inside packing her bags, telling him she was leaving him for Malfoy.

It didn't seem to matter how many times Hermione told him that Malfoy was not for her, ever since he had come on the scene Ron had been worried and the feeling only increased after Malfoy had let out that he was somewhat interested in Hermione. Ron wondered then how interested he was; did he want a relationship with her or was it purely the chase that got him? Ron's feelings of insecurity were a part of him he was almost ashamed of however much Hermione told him not to worry. Growing up with older brothers that always did everything first and then a sister who was practically perfect in every way – despite her temperament – was something that was hard to grow out of and it was rare that he ever felt completely safe within a relationship, be it with a girl or with friends.

He shook his head as he opened the front door and was greeted with the smell of curry. He grinned to himself and walked into the kitchen finding Hermione at the stove stirring away. He came up behind her and hugged her, receiving a kiss in return.

"Smells good, Hermione." Ron said and sat at the table, spotting a few letters and opening them. His foot started tapping on the floor as he struggled not to ask the question he was dying to ask. He didn't want her to think he had been thinking about it all day, even though he had. He was worried she would be angry if she knew he'd been paranoid all day and imagining both Hermione and Malfoy running away together.

"Hopefully it will taste good too. How was your day?" She asked and Ron fought to keep his voice even as he replied.

"Oh, you know. It was pretty quiet today, which was unusual for a Thursday but it worked out okay because Grace phoned in sick." He replied and Hermione poured them both out a drink. Ron tossed aside the bills he had opened and accepted his, downing it in one and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Steady there." She said laughing and Ron laughed back, ignoring the increasing feeling of worry in his stomach. Had she prepared this meal for him so that she could break it to him while he ate? Did she feel guilty already? He watched her as she dished their meals up, the smells wafting over to him and causing his stomach to make angry growling noises. With a jolt he realised he hadn't had any lunch and he wondered briefly what he had been doing if not eating. Hermione handed over his plate and took the seat opposite him and began eating.

"Thanks." He said and took a mouthful before deciding he couldn't wait any longer. "How was your day?" He asked and ducked his head, tucking into his food and avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, it was alright. I spent most of the day being shown around the school and then the paper work – it's crazy, Ron. There's so much to fill in just for one student who comes in but I don't mind, the writing is quite therapeutic." She told him and he felt himself relax slightly as she spoke.

"How – er – how was Malfoy?" Ron asked tentatively and Hermione sighed.

"Alright, I guess. I didn't actually see him all that much so that was okay." Ron waited for her to keep talking but it seemed that was all she was willing today and they ate in silence.

The rest of the week and the weekend passed over quickly and Ron was disappointed to wake up on Monday morning and watch Hermione getting ready to go to work once more with Malfoy. He soon got used to it however and by the end of the week, he had stopped asking her how Malfoy was and Hermione surprised him that Friday. He was sat in his office at the cafe looking online at nothing in particular when she text him and asked if he could meet her outside the school in ten minutes. He glanced at the time and shut his laptop down, saying goodbye to both June and Kieran and leaving in his car.

Ron pulled up in front of the school and climbed out, searching the gates and entrance to the school for a familiar face. He found one but it was not the one he wanted and the pale face of Malfoy sneered at him as the stood in front of each other, Malfoy blocking Ron's way.

"Excuse me." Ron said through gritted teeth and avoided his eye.

"I doubt there's any excuse for you." Malfoy returned, his voice coming out in a drawl as usual. "Has she left you yet?" Ron ignored him and pushed past him, walking towards the office he could see in front of him. "We kissed, you know."

Only those words could have stopped him in his tracks and he turned around to see Malfoy's grinning face looking at him. He strode back over to him and Ron glared at him, desperately searching his face for proof that he was lying. There was none.

"You're lying." Ron spat, determined not to show that Malfoy had got to him.

"I never lie, Weasel. It happened today – why do you think she's finishing early? She couldn't resist me, I'm afraid. We almost went further but I didn't want to start our relationship as a lie. Looks like you'll be on your own soon enough." With one last sneer in Ron's direction, Malfoy turned and walked away, Ron glaring at his back.

"Ron?" Hermione stood behind him, watching as Ron turned around to face her with a pained expression on his face. "What did Malfoy want?" He couldn't speak – the rational side of him was telling him to ask her if it was true, telling him it was most likely a lie, but the other part of him – the part that won in this instance – told him to run. So that's what he did.

He barely got out of the gates when he felt a force from behind him and was thrown to the ground, his head barely missing the concrete as his hands came flying out to stop himself. He felt a weight on his back and groaned, his hands red and sore as he attempted to push himself up. The weight lifted and he turned to see Hermione on the ground next to him, her hair flying everywhere and an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing?" He nearly yelled, the pair of them rubbing various sore spots on their bodies and Ron glanced around at the few students who were watching them sat on the sidewalk.

"I had to stop you somehow!" Hermione screeched back and Ron cringed. "You were just going to run away again and I am sick to death of it."

"Of what? I was only doing what you were going to eventually do anyway!" He shouted back, his face now red as anger over Malfoy's comment came rushing back to him, the pain in his joints disappearing for the moment. "He told me what you did!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" She spat back and furiously stood up, Ron following suit. "Did he also tell you that _he _came on to me? Did he tell you that I had to force him off me?"

"What? No! He told me that you kissed – that you wanted to go further – that you were going to leave me!" His last comment came out quieter than the rest and he looked away from her, furious at himself for being so emotional on the side of the road.

"Get in the car." Ron looked up, surprised to see her pointing at his car parked not far away from them and the tone of her voice made him obey immediately. He walked over and unlocked it and they both climbed in, Ron starting the engine though not knowing where he was going. He pulled into the traffic, pleased to leave the staring eyes of the students behind and drove for what seemed like miles. Hermione sat silent next to him though he could hear her breathing heavily – a clear sign she was still angry. Before long they found themselves out of town and in the country, the green landscape stretching out all around them.

"Pull over when you can." Hermione said bluntly and Ron drove for another ten minutes passing several parking spots on the way just to spite her. He had no idea what was going on – whether or not Malfoy was lying, though the rational part of his beginning to wake up and tell him that he was a prat for believing Malfoy for even a second. After what seemed like an eternity since she had spoken, Ron pulled over to the side of the road as rain started to fall. He had parked next to a paddock and he realised he preferred the animals dotted around the grass as spectators rather than high school students.

They sat in silence, the only sound was the rain on the car roof and Ron fiddling with the keys. He felt his anger disappearing to be replaced with sadness – he didn't want to lose Hermione, that much he knew. It was this thought that caused him to turn to her and speak.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer straight away and Ron looked away from her and out the window, the few cars that were driving past providing a small distraction. He wanted to yell out in anger at Malfoy, to demand Hermione tell him what had happened but something stopped him and he simply waited.

"I was working on the computer, typing up something on a student's file. He came in and asked if he could see me in his office. Mine is open – glass walls so others can see in. I talk to the student's in a separate room but I mainly work where everyone else can see me. His office is shut off from everything and I hate going in there." She explained and Ron turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. She didn't look at him though he was glad of this, not sure what he would say if he could see what was in her eyes. "I went in and he started going on about how much he's always liked me, that he thinks I'm this and I'm that. I just brushed it off and tried to leave but he stopped me. He stood in front of the door and wouldn't let me out."

"That fu-"

"Let me finish. I tried to push past him and he tried to kiss me. I slapped him – hard – and told him what I thought of him." She finished and Ron felt his mouth hanging open. "I told him I was quitting and when he brought up the contract I explained how I could get out of it. He stormed out – that's when I messaged you – and came back later as I was packing up my desk. He called me a few names and left after telling me he never wanted to see me again. I followed not long after and that's when I spotted him talking to you."

"Hermione, I –"

"Listen to me." She said firmly and looked at him, taking his hands in hers. "I am getting sick of saying this to you. I love you, Ronald Weasley. Does that mean nothing? I have told you over and over that Malfoy is a slimy git that teased me at school and treated me like dirt. I have no intentions of 'falling' for him nor will I ever have any sort of romantic intentions towards him. He is manipulative and whatever he told you would be purely because I slapped him and quit."

"I know and –"

"I'm not done. If we are going to work, you have to trust me. You need to get it into your head that you are the person I love and want to be with. I moved in with you and I told you that's something that is a big deal for me but still you believe Malfoy over me. I know you get jealous and it's hard for you but I have told you so many times what my feelings are." She stopped talking and Ron waited a second, not sure she was done. When there was silence for another moment, he started talking.

"I'm sorry." It was only two words but the emotion in his voice surprised even him and Hermione must have picked up on it. She squeezed his hands tight and kissed him softly, giving him a small smile. "I've never felt like this about someone and I couldn't handle hearing those things about you and him together. Jealousy is something I need to work on, I know but know this – I trust you, okay?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, the rain now coming down louder than ever and any other sounds were drowned out by it. Hermione sat up and Ron glanced at her as she gestured for them to leave. As they drove home, things felt different between them. Though not many words had passed between the two, Ron felt as if they had a new understanding of each other and that it was something that was for the better. Though it still grated him to think of Malfoy and Hermione together, he knew for sure that she wasn't going anywhere – especially now that she had left the job. He smiled slightly at how lucky he was and reached over to take Hermione's hand, squeezing it softly and receiving a smile in return. They were going to be okay.

_6 Months Later._

"Ron! Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Hermione hissed as they made their way through the dark corridors of the Onslow Village library. The manager in charge for the day was a regular at the cafe and Ron had asked him for a big favour that morning. Now, though it was nearing midnight, Ron and Hermione crept through the shelves of books, Hermione pausing every few moments to look at book on display before Ron pulled her into the centre of the library. She gasped slightly at the sight in front of her.

Ron had been in earlier and set it up, making sure everything was perfect. He had laid a blanket on the floor in the middle of the opening where the shelves ended, having cleared the tables earlier. On the blanket were a few candles along with a meal prepared by Kieran that morning. They walked forward, Hermione with her mouth open in shock and sat down together.

"Ron, I don't under – "

"Listen to me, Hermione." He interrupted and she looked at him, tears beginning to sparkle in her eyes. "It's been nearly a year now – I know it's not our anniversary today but I couldn't wait – and I love you so much. You make me so happy, and seeing you so happy in your new job makes me happy too. I can't believe how lucky I am that I still have you and I wanted to do something to make sure you were always mine."

Hermione let out a small cry as Ron pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a small ring with small diamonds set across it. Tears leaked down her face and Ron felt his voice crack as he spoke.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" He asked and the question was barely out of his mouth before Hermione flung herself around his shoulders, forcing the air out of him as she squeezed him tightly.

"Yes, you silly man. Of course I will!" She gushed and kissed him several times, pulling away so that Ron could put the ring on her finger. "But how did you set all of this – "

"Later." He said, pulling her in to hug her once more and she admired the ring on her finger. Ron looked down at her smiling and felt his heart lift. A year ago, he wouldn't have imagined that he would meet someone so wonderful nor that she would love him as much as he came to love her. He reflected on how quick their relationship developed, wondering fleetingly if it was too quick but as Hermione lifted her head up and kissed him softly, he decided he didn't care. Whether or not this was love at first sight, all that mattered was the girl in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Naww. So. We come to the end. I hope you don't think this is a lame ending – this is pretty much how I wanted it to go and I only changed it slightly from when I first started it. It's a short chapter but it fits in with the whole story really because the chapters were all a bit short. I am really proud of myself – I never, ever write chapter stories and this is my first one that I have finished, so go me! I just want to say thank you SO much to everyone who has read this story and kept reading it, to everyone who put it on their favourites list and to those who put it on their story alert list. A BIG thank you to those who reviewed – your reviews mean the world to me and they helped so much! Thank you so much! All the best, Chloe :)<strong>


End file.
